A Child of the Night
by Laguna Negra
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica aislada del sol. Edward Cullen es simplemente un chico normal. Son dos mundos paralelos pero... 'Eres mi sol, Edward.' ExB Todos humanos. Summary completo adentro.
1. Prefacio

VENDO

**Hola!**

**Primera traducción en la manga. Y es muy entretenida! Hace mucho que quiero probarlo y, por ahora, aunque a veces se me complica un poquito, me gusta traducir.**

**Bien, aclaraciones.**

**Crepúsculo le pertenece totalmente a Stephenie Meyer, y esta maravillosa historia fue escrita por ****l'heure bleue****, yo sólo soy una simple traductora.**

El título traducido sería 'un niño de la noche', pero me gusta más su título original así que preferí dejarlo así.

Espero que les guste, tengo casi preparado el siguiente capítulo, me falta muy poco para acabarlo así que en mas o menos una semana ya me tienen de vuelta (y sólo no subirlos tan juntos dejo pasar ese tiempo n.n)

**Y ahora sí, disfruten. **

**Título: **A Child of the Night

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance**/**Drama

**Pareja: **ExB

**Summary: **"Soy como un vampiro" murmuró ella, con sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de abatimiento. "Porque el sol podría matarme. He vivido en la oscuridad, asustada del sol que, en meros segundos, podría acabar con mi vida. Pero... Cuando estoy contigo, me siento cálida. Tú eres mi sol, Edward." Todos humanos. Traducción.

_A Child of the Night – Prefacio_

_**( Bella Pov )**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y me aterroriza el sol. El sol que, en meros segundos, podría acabar con mi vida. El sol que nunca he visto. El sol que simplemente siempre brilla, aunque no pueda verlo.

Vivo en Forks, Washington. He vivido en este lugar más de lo que puedo recordar, porque apenas mis padres recibieron noticias de mi enfermedad, se mudaron aquí con la esperanza de que, cuando me hiciera mayor, no me importara mucho no ver el sol. Porque nadie aquí ve mucho el sol, de todas formas.

Mi mamá se fue cuando tenía dos años, alegando que la estaba llevando hacia abajo, apartándola de la vida que ella quería. Yo traté de marcharme tras ella... pero no pude. Mi padre me retuvo, y resguardó mi cuerpo con el suyo del sol que, con la suerte que tengo, brillaba en ese funesto día. Y luego fuimos sólo él y yo, viviendo cada día en la oscuridad, luchando juntos una guerra que nunca ganaríamos.

Soy realmente una "niña de la noche". Nací con Xeroderma Pigmentosum – mejor conocida como XP. Es una enfermedad en la que mi cuerpo no puede reparar los daños causados por los rayos ultravioletas del sol, e incluso unos simples segundos en la luz pueden causarme graves quemaduras, e inevitablemente, cáncer de piel... y luego la muerte.

No tengo resentimientos, aún así. Aún cuando tengo que entrar en la otra habitación mientras papá abre la puerta, para escapar de la luz, o cuando tengo que luchar dentro de ese traje espacial de 50 libras, que es como un protector solar para cruzar corriendo el patio hacia la casa del vecino, no me importa. Nací así, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

E incluso ahora, que estoy en el sol por primera vez en... en mucho tiempo, eso no me importa.

No puedo moverme. No puedo correr. Porque no puedo ver... porque estoy ciega, porque cuando era niña, perdí mi visión por la enfermedad que padezco. No puedo encontrar la oscuridad en la que estoy cómoda. No puedo encontrar nada excepto el calor ardiente en mi piel.

Sollozo, y presiono mis manos contra lo que imagino es una pared de piedra, que se siente áspera debajo de la piel de mis dedos. La uso de guía, tropezando algo más adelante.

Pero el sol es demasiado, y accidentalmente me caigo. Escucho a la gente gritando, llorando, pidiendo que alguien llame a una ambulancia. Respiro con dificultad, y sé que tengo que salir del sol. Debo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo. _Debo hacerlo._

"_Edward!_" suplico, pero él no viene. Gimo su nombre una y otra vez, pero él no me rescata.

Y recuerdo sus últimas palabras, recuerdo qué me llevó a comenzar a caminar, qué me llevó a dejarlo, para correr lejos, a este lugar desconocido, y no quiero permanecer más tiempo despierta... porque él no volverá. Como mi mamá hace tantos años, él se fue... y no volverá.

Dejo que la oscuridad acabe conmigo, y lo hace, trayendo consigo sus últimas palabras.

"Tiempo, Bella... Necesito tiempo. Yo... yo nunca podré llevarte hacia adelante. S-siempre luché. Siempre. Pero esto duele... duele mucho. Necesito tiempo. Yo... yo... adiós."

**Fin del prefacio. Para el que no lo sabe el prefacio es como un adelanto, igual que en los libros de Meyer, que narra un momento que llega cuando la trama ya está avanzada.**

**Triste, cierto? En lo personal me partió el corazón... déjenme sus opiniones y recuerden que este magnifico fic es de ****l'heure bleue, ****cualquier crédito es para ella. **

**Y ahora, el pequeño adelanto.**

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

"¿Hola?" balbuceó ella, mirando alrededor rápidamente. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

**Espero no decepcionarlos con la traducción. **

**Un besazo y nos vemos pronto!**

**Laguna negra.**


	2. Primer encuentro

VENDO

_**Un niño de la noche — Capítulo dos**_

_**2 de febrero, sábado – 8:12 PM – 2008 — **__Edward POV_

"¿Qué demonioses esto?" Demandé, lanzando las inscripciones en la mesa frente a mi padre. Mi madre hizo una mueca de disgusto ante mis palabras, pero él se limitó a levantar una ceja.

"Son inscripciones" Dijo simplemente, desafiándome a contradecirlo con la mirada.

"Sé lo que son. Pero, ¿para qué demonios las quiero?"

"Vas a comenzar la Universidad este año y quiero cerciorarme de que entres a un buen programa médico. Tus calificaciones son perfectas, así que es sólo cuestión de hacerlo con tiempo."

Me sorprendíó su respuesta. Sabía que él conocía mi opinión, pero al parecer había decidido ignorarla. Volteó el papel que estaba leyendo mientras discutíamos, y pude ver que el resto de mi familia me miraba con nerviosismo, como percibiendo que mi cólera poseía grandes escalas.

"No voy a ir a la facultad de medicina", gruñí, y él volvió a lanzarme una mirada desafiante, suspirando profundamente.

"Edward, hemos hablado de esto."

"No" Discrepé "_Tú_ has sido el único en hablar, e ignoraste todo lo que yo dije. No voy a ir a la facultad de medicina, papá. Ya me aceptaron en Juilliard. Y eso es genial. Voy a estudiar música allí, y – "

Pero mis palabras llenas de rabia fueron interrumpidas por la voz levemente irritada de mi padre.

"No estamos teniendo esta conversación nuevamente, Edward" Dijo con firmeza. Y me frunció el ceño a través de la mesa de la cocina. Mi hermana pequeña, Alice sonrió nerviosamente y presionó las manos contra su boca para sofocar su risa. Presioné mis labios con fuerza, tratando de retener las palabras de furia dentro mío.

Salieron, de todas formas.

"No quiero ir a la facultad de medicina, papá." Y las palabras que dije me sonaron familiares. Pero eso podría ser porque llevaba teniendo la misma discusión con mi padre por más de cuatro meses. "Quiero estudiar música. Y lo sabes."

"Lo sé, pero también sé y odio la idea de que con la música tardarás, fortuitamente, cinco años en aprender a enseñar a tocar el piano, Edward!" Dijo él, y puso el papel que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa – una muy mala señal. Eso significaba que él estaba frustrado, y enfadado, y no iba a dejar pasar esto. "Estás tirando a la basura tu vida! ¿Y para qué? Podrías llegar a ser tan grande–"

"Pero no quiero serlo! ¿No lo entiendes?" Dije, presionando mis puños con fuerza a mis costados. "Esto es lo que quiero. Esto es lo que me hace feliz! ¿No te importa eso? ¿No te importa en absoluto?"

"Edward, por supuesto que a mí – "

"Claro que no te importa!" Grité, y pude ver como mis hermanas tapaban sus oídos con una mueca de dolor. Quise parar de vociferar, pero no podía. Retuve demasiado tiempo todas estas emociones. "No te importa en absoluto, porque si así fuera me dejarías hacer lo que quiero en vez de retenerme! Papá, estoy orgulloso de lo que eres, de lo que haces. Pero yo no soy tú. No quiero ser un doctor, papá. Quiero hacer lo que _deseo_ hacer, y deseo estudiar música."

Y, antes de que él pudiera responderme, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí, cerrándola con fuerza detrás de mí. Me incliné pesadamente contra ella, apoyando la cabeza entre mis manos. E, incluso a través de la puerta gruesa, de madera, pude oír la voz de mi pequeña hermana de 6 años, Alice.

"Papi, ¿está enfadado Edward?" Le preguntó, en un leve susurro. No escuché la respuesta de mi padre, porque ya había comenzado a caminar. Caminé y caminé, sin importarme hacia dónde me dirigía. Me moví más rápido, y mis pies golpearon con fuerza el cemento cuando empecé a correr hacia el borde de la ciudad. No es una gran ciudad, de todas formas. Forks es pequeña y deprimente. Y odio vivir en ella.

Suspiré.

El sol ya había desaparecido detrás de las nubes difundidas, pero las lámparas que se alineaban a lo largo de la calle brillaron con suficiente intensidad como para permitirme ver el camino que había dejado detrás de mí.

La oscuridad creció a cada paso que daba, y me di cuenta de que corría cada vez más y más fuera de la ciudad. No importó. Nada importó. Mi vida era un nudo. Era simple, en cierto modo, porque estaba atrapado en algo indistinto que se repetía una y otra vez. Me levantaba y me iba a la escuela. Volvía a casa y escuchaba o escribía música hasta que me llamaban para cenar. Cuando acababa mis deberes, me iba a la cama, y entonces todo comenzaba de nuevo.

Pero era simple porque en cierto modo no parecía _mi _vida. Parecía como si le perteneciera a otro, como si yo fuera un extraño, mirando todo desde dentro. Estaba solo, muy solo. Mis pequeños hermanos, Emmett y Alice, al menos se tenían a sí mismos y a sus amigos.

¿Pero yo? Yo no tenía a nadie. Mi padre y yo discutíamos por todo, y mi madre estaba siempre preocupada por mí, siempre inquieta, tanto que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente como para ni siquiera poder charlar con ella. Y cuando lo hacíamos, ella parecía tan irreal, tan cortés, como si fuéramos extraños más que familia.

Suspiré profundamente, deteniendo brevemente mi carrera, apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba la respiración. Ya no sabía dónde estaba. No reconocía la oscuridad, ni los árboles que me rodeaban.

Frunciendo el ceño, me levanté, y me aventuré a un claro próximo. Los árboles se dividieron levemente y me permitieron ver una extensión suave de hierba cubriendo la tierra. Estaba seguro, allí no había habido jamás invierno, esas flores habían cubierto cada pulgada del terreno que había delante de mí.

Incluso en la oscuridad, era hermoso.

Pero la belleza del paisaje no podía compararse con la de la chica sobre la que mis ojos se posaron.

Su pelo, de un color marrón suave, remolinaba suavemente alrededor de su cara mientras ella bailaba en círculos, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión tan pacífica en su cara que hizo que me doliera el corazón. Su cuerpo era pequeño, y delgado, y llevaba un vestido corto de color celeste, que acentuaba sus curvas, y su piel pálida. Su voz sonaba apacible y hermosa, mientras cantaba para sí misma una canción que desconocía.

Pero lo que realmente atrapó mi atención fueron sus ojos. Cuando ella finalmente los abrió, mi respiración se detuvo, porque aunque estaba lejos de ella podía verlos muy muy claramente.

Eran la cortina del azul más hermoso que había visto nunca. Muy luminosos, tenían una mirada confusa, y aunque ella observó todo lo que había alrededor suyo, casi parecía como si ella no viera nada. Tal vez ella también estaba demasiado metida en su mundo como para notar mi presencia.

Sonreí.

Ella era como un ángel, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos abiertos de par en par. Ella era desmesuradamente hermosa. Su pelo se removió por el viento, y su voz bailaba suavemente en el aire mientras ella continuaba cantando.

Y entonces tropecé hacia adelante, y aunque intenté sostenerme amarrándome a un árbol cercano, una pequeña ramita hizo un ruido cuando la pisé accidentalmente con el pie. El sonido, por supuesto, la alertó de mi presencia. Me maldije interiormente, manteniendo lo máximo posible la respiración.

"¿Hola?" balbuceó ella, mirando alrededor rápidamente. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Y aunque sus ojos oscilaron justo sobre los míos – incluso, por un leve momento, miré directamente sus dulces ojos – ella no me notó. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, hacia atrás y hacia delante, y mordió su labio con nervios, con una expresión repentinamente asustada.

"¿Hola?" Dijo otra vez, con apenas un susurro.

Me pregunté por un momento por qué no me habría visto, pero me invadió la culpabilidad y, en la oscuridad, me moví suave y silenciosamente, alejándome de ella. No quería hacerlo, obviamente, pero no podía arriesgarme a ser visto.

Pero su voz me detuvo.

"Por favor, puedo oírte. Sal de dónde estés, por favor."

Mi cuerpo se movió solo. Pero no hubiera podido detenerlo por más que lo hubiera intentado. No quería intentarlo. Quería acercarme a ella, para conocer su nombre, para tocar su piel – que parecía muy suave. Quería hablar con ella, conocerla. No supe por qué, y eso... me asustó un poco.

"¿Hola?" Susurré, y su respiración se paró mientras se giraba para mirarme... o eso me pareció. Pero aunque sus ojos se estancaron en mí, con un aspecto lejano, apagado, mirando fijamente a un mundo que yo no podía ver.

Y entonces entendí, mientras ella caminaba hacia delante cuidadosamente, tan lentamente.

_Estaba ciega._

Ella sonrió, sin embargo, como si el hecho de que no pudiera ver la cara del causante de la voz que había escuchado no la incomodara en lo más mínimo. Caminó hacia delante, y mis manos temblaron en el aire indecisas, hasta que avancé un paso, depositando con delicadeza mis dedos en la suave piel de su rostro.

La tenía delante mío, tan cerca que hasta podía olerla – y olía muy dulce. Su mano cubrió la mía, y habló suavemente.

"No me asustas," susurró. "Y eso me asusta."

"Deberías estarlo," Murmuré suavemente, en palabras apenas audibles, sin poder elevar siquiera un poco mi voz, porque todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus ojos. "Estaba mirándote. Podía ser cualquier persona, cualquier cosa. Pero aún así caminaste hacia mí y me dejaste tocarte... aún cuando no puedes verme." Y susurré mis siguientes palabras con mucha lentitud. "Aún cuando estás ciega."

Y aunque no podía ver la sorpresa que mis palabras le habían causado – lo ocultó muy bien – podía sentirla. Su piel, ya tibia, se calentó aún más, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron bajo la piel de mis dedos. Su corazón latía rápido, justo como el mío.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

El sonido de su voz era muy bajo, me pregunté incluso cómo hacía para escuchar sus murmullos.

"Tú miras todo, pero no ves nada," Murmuré. "Como ahora, que me estás mirando a los ojos, y aunque tus ojos son para mí una ventana a tu alma, tú no puedes ver los míos."

Un silencio sepulcral reinó después de mis palabras. Y los segundos pasaron, como mi temor a la impresionante mujer ciega que se hallaba delante de mí. Con cada segundo, mi corazón latía más fieramente, y se volvió cada vez más difícil evitar que mis manos temblaran.

Finalmente, su dulce voz volvió a inundarme.

"¿Quién eres?" Balbuceó, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

"Me llamo Edward."

"Edward," Repitió ella, probando el sonido en sus labios, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez mientras sonreía. "Me gusta. Edward. Te pega."

Me pregunté cómo podría ella saber si me pegaba ese nombre si no podía verme, pero tuve miedo de ofenderla, así que me guardé la curiosidad. No dije nada. Presioné mi mano aún más contra su mejilla, y los temblores que me recorrieron definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con el frío helado de febrero que corría.

El silencio lo inundó todo nuevamente, pero otra vez fue la hermosa mujer delante de mí quien lo rompió.

"¿Puedo tocarte?" Preguntó, sonrojándose. Sonreí por el tierno color que adquirieron sus mejillas. "Veo a través del tacto," Explicó rápidamente "Quiero 'verte'. Por favor."

Asentí con la cabeza, pero luego recordé que ella no podía verme. "Sí," Susurré, y retiré mi mano de su cara, poniendo en su lugar la suya hacia la mía. Sus dedos, tan delgados, tan cálidos, recorrieron mi frente, y trazaron la línea de mis ojos. Bailaron sobre mi nariz, mientras yo hacía muecas, tratando de no reírme –por su cosquilleo que provocaban las yemas de sus dedos – y acarició mis suaves labios rosados. Apoyó su palma en mi mandíbula, para luego tirar suavemente de mis orejas con sus manos.

Se separó de mí lentamente, y me sentí vacío. No pude entender porqué, ya que nunca me había considerado lo bastante completo como para sentirme vacío, pero no pude detener los sentimientos que me llenaron.

Ella sonrío.

"Edward."

No era una pregunta, así que no contesté nada, y ella estaba contenta, aún siendo como si tuviera los ojos siempre cerrados, mirando fijamente a la nada. Me preguntaba si ella estaba intentando juntar en su mente todas las piezas que había sentido al tocarme, como en una foto... pero no pregunté nada. No quería romper el hermoso silencio.

"Edward. Eres hermoso," Susurró, y yo sacudí la cabeza.

"No," discrepé, preguntándome brevemente si para un hombre era importante ser 'hermoso'. "_Tú_ eres hermosa."

El rojo subió a sus mejillas otra vez, y miró al piso, casi como si quisiera escapar de mi intensa mirada. Pero pronto volvió a sostenerme la mirada, y había tanta emoción en sus ojos que estuve seguro de que, en ese momento, ella podía ver todo lo que la rodeaba. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, sonriendo.

"Gracias," Susurró, y la miré con confusión.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerme feliz. Por hacerme sonreír. No me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Pero tan sólo tu voz, y tu tacto – y no puedo explicar por qué - hicieron que mi corazón latiera fuerte."

Hice una mueca muy graciosa.

"Me alegro, entonces. ¿Podré verte de nuevo pronto?" Pregunté, porque sabía, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, que tendría que irme enseguida. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Vengo aquí cada noche. Estaré aquí si quieres verme."

Asentí. No quería marcharme. Pero sabía que ya era muy tarde. Y aunque quería llegar lo más tarde posible sólo para hacer enfadara a mi padre, también haría que mi madre se molestara, y que la pequeña Alice se preocupara.

"Tengo que irme," Dije, y pronunciar esas tres simples palabras dolió mucho más de lo que debería.

"Entonces, adiós Edward," Susurró ella, y cerró sus ciegos ojos. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y correr, pero no podía, porque había algo que _necesitaba _saber antes de dejarla.

"Tu nombre," Murmuré, y eso fue todo lo que pude decir.

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó, al parecer sin entenderme.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? Por favor, dímelo," Rogué, porque sabía que no podía dormir o pensar con claridad, hasta que no supiera el nombre del hermoso rostro de esa chica, que nunca se borraría de mi mente.

"Bella," Susurró finalmente, y yo sonreí otra vez.

"Bella," Repetí suavemente.

Bella. Era un nombre italiano. Y significaba _hermosa. _Le pegaba muy bien.

Y no necesitamos más palabras. Me giré y eché a correr. Corrí y corrí, sin saber a dónde me dirigía. No me importaba. Nada me importaba. Porque lo único que me importaba ahora era ella.

_Bella._

**Primer capítulo, primer encuentro. Por cierto, aunque parezca un 'Edward y Bella se enamoran en el primer capítulo", no es así en absoluto. **

**Bueno, este capítulo me gustó mucho traducirlo, ya que también tuve que poner de mí misma y esforzarme para poder expresar las cosas como la autora lo hace, pero en nuestro idioma.**

**Como siempre, y no cesaré de repetir, la historia le pertenece a **_**l'heure bleue, **_**yo soy una simple traductora.**

**Y ahora, agradecimientos a:**

_**hinara hyuga**_

_**Moniiqland**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**sasusaku95**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**medicenastor**_

**Un besazo y los veo pronto, supongo que nuevamente en una semana, aunque tal vez tarde un día más porque tengo un viaje que dura de miércoles a domingo y no tendré tanto tiempo para completarlo, pero sin problemas, no tardaré más de lo normal.**

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

No estaba allí. Lo había prometido, pero no había venido. Me pregunté si había hecho algo mal, pero entonces comprendí la razón más probable.

No le gusté tanto como ella a mí.

**Laguna negra**


	3. Segunda oportunidad

VENDO

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo tres**_

_**Previamente…**_

_( Edward POV )_

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre? Por favor, dímelo," Rogué, porque sabía que no podría dormir o pensar con claridad, hasta que no supiera el nombre del hermoso rostro de esa chica, que nunca se borraría de mi mente._

"_Bella," Susurró finalmente, y yo sonreí otra vez._

"_Bella," Repetí suavemente._

_Bella. Era un nombre italiano. Y significaba hermosa. Le pegaba muy bien._

_Y no necesitamos más palabras. Me giré y eché a correr. Corrí y corrí, sin saber a dónde me dirigía. No me importaba. Nada me importaba. Porque lo único que me importaba ahora era ella._

Bella.

_**2 de febrero, sábado – 9:46 PM – 2008 — **__Bella POV_

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? Por favor, dímelo," Rogó, y no hubiera podido no responderle ni aunque no lo hubiera querido.

"Bella," Susurré suavemente, y él sonrió.

"Bella," Repitió, con un tono pensativo. No dijo nada después de eso. Y entonces oí sus pasos, alejándose lentamente de mí, y un inexplicable vacío me llenó.

Cuando él susurró mi nombre, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, con fuerza. Nunca me había sentido tan viva como en ese momento. Y aunque nunca había sentido el sol en mi piel, sentí el calor que todos me describían. Sentía como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera en el fuego.

Sonreír tristemente, y deseé que él no tuviera que marcharse. En esos pocos minutos me había sentido tan libre. Libre de mi enfermedad. Libre de las preocupaciones que me atormentaban todo el día, todos los días. Libre del peso de la responsabilidad que caía siempre sobre mis hombros.

Pero mi corazón volvió a acelerase al recordar sus palabras.

"_¿Podré verte de nuevo pronto?"_

¿Habría sentido él también la... la energía inexplicable, la atracción que había fluido entre nosotros dos? ¿Se habría sentido él completo, en ese momento, como yo? ¿Como si estuviera entero? ¿Como si fuera libre?

Sacudí la cabeza.

No, él no lo había sentido. Era estúpido pensarlo. No había podido verlo, era verdad, pero su voz, y sus palabras, me decían mucho de él: era bueno, y caballero, y tan dolorosamente hermoso que no le importó que yo estuviera ciega – porque había sido lo demasiado amable como para hacerme ver que se marchaba, y que no volvería.

"_Bella."_

Pero la manera en que había susurrado mi nombre, tan lleno de emociones...

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, y reprimí las lágrimas mientras comenzaba a caminar por el sendero que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Era largo, y algo peligroso, pero había memorizado hace tiempo cada raíz, y tocón, y cada agujero, que este tenía. Los esquivé con facilidad uno por uno, bailando entre los árboles que se alineaban a mi alrededor y me guiaban a lo largo de mi camino.

Pero esta noche, me caí y me tropecé más de lo acostumbrado por no poder concentrarme ni por un segundo. No podía escuchar ni sentir nada que no tuviera que ver con _él_. No podía escuchar nada más que su voz en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Sabía que esto era un error. Sabía que era malo querer ser su amiga porque, ¿qué clase de amiga podría ser yo? Siempre en la oscuridad, aterrorizada del sol que quemaba mi piel.

Cuando llegué a tropezones a la puerta principal de mi hogar, agradeciendo que mi padre se hubiera dormido mientras esperaba que yo llegara a casa, dejé que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro suavemente.

Y en silencio me prometí a mí misma que no volvería, que no iría a verlo otra vez.

Porque él no sabía la verdad, y cuando la descubriera, estaba segura de que se apartaría de mi lado, como todas las otras personas que había conocido habían hecho. Como mi madre había hecho. Estaba segura de que, él también, rompería mi corazón con sus palabras, aunque no pudiera ver su expresión, mostrándome todos los sentimientos que todo el mundo creía poder ocultarme sólo porque no podía ver.

Pero aunque los demás no lo supieran, aunque yo estuviera ciega, eran ellos los únicos que no podían ver.

Porque no podían ver el dolor que rompió mi corazón, repetidas veces, cada vez que oí por casualidad sus palabras cuidadosamente susurradas.

"_Tan diferente."_

"_Tan horrible."_

"_Tan rara."_

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, para derrumbarme sobre ella y respiré profundamente, conteniendo la respiración mientras trataba de no llorar. Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos sobre el chico que había conocido unos minutos atrás.

_Edward._

Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que él pudiera ser mi apoyo, la única persona que me comprendería. Él había aceptado fácilmente mi ceguera –de hecho, era la única persona que la había aceptado tan fácilmente- ¿Entonces por qué el no podría aceptar el resto de mis problemas? Pero estaba tan asustada por el rechazo, tan duro para todo el mundo, que no iba a darle una oportunidad de dañarme.

_Perdóname, Edward._

_**3 de febrero, domingo - 9:20 AM**__— Edward POV_

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

Me tensé. Era la voz de mi padre, y provenía de detrás de mí. Intenté hacer como que no lo había escuchado. Me estiré lentamente y subí el volumen de mi música, pero apenas pasados unos segundos él ya había quitado elegantemente los auriculares de mis oídos. Rehusé su mirada.

"Edward..."

"Papá, no quiero hablar acerca de eso, ¿está bien?" Gruñí, y le quité los auriculares de las manos, antes de empujarlos nuevamente sobre mis oídos y volver a subir el volumen en su máxima potencia.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos de mis opciones universitarias. Lo único que quería era sentarme y recordar _su_ rostro. Quería ver su sonrisa en mi mente, y sentir su piel suave debajo de las yemas de mis dedos. Sabía que, si ella desaparecía de mi mente, y mis pensamientos, una sensación de vació me llenaría inmediatamente.

Pero mi música se detuvo nuevamente, y fulminé con la mirada a mi padre, quien tenía una delatadora mano en el botón de encendido de mi reproductor de música. No sonreía, pero no parecía estar enojado, tampoco. Simplemente lucía cansado, y me pregunté internamente cuánto habría dormido la noche pasada, sintiéndome algo mal por haberle preocupado.

"¿Qué?" Refunfuñé bruscamente, estaba resignado pero no feliz.

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

No respondí.

"Edward" Suspiró. "No estoy enfadado. Y no quiero discutir contigo. Yo sólo... quisiera hablar contigo."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

Aún lo miraba desconfiado, pero permití que se sentara en la cama a mi lado. Él juntó sus manos, y yo suspiré, mordiendo mi labio y apoyándome en la cabecera de mi cama.

"Te has mucho de nosotros," Dijo, y en su voz distinguí dolor. "Incluso de Alice, que ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos. Edward, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Te he presionado demasiado? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Fruncí el ceño, deseando que mi padre no se sintiera tan mal. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? _Sí, papá, tu eres exactamente la razón por la que me alejo de vosotros. Me estás presionando demasiado. Es tu culpa... _No podía decirle eso. Sabía que no podía, porque si ahora él estaba triste, mis palabras sólo lo empeorarían.

"Por favor, sé sincero conmigo," me dijo, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que él hablaba de esa forma conmigo. Antes, él siempre quería tener el control. Pero ahora, él me estaba mostrando como un libro abierto todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que él era, y vi que en verdad buscaba una respuesta honesta.

"No quiero ser un doctor, papá," murmuré, apartando mis ojos de los suyos. "Quiero estudiar música."

Sabía que, normalmente, él no hubiera contestado como lo hizo.

"Edward, yo... yo no puedo... dejar que lo hagas. No voy a quedarme parado viendo cómo destrozas tu vida."

"No estoy destrozando mi vida," repliqué. "Papá, ya tengo dieciocho años. Puedo elegir solo lo que yo quiero, y no puedes cambiar mi forma de pensar o forzarme a hacer algo que no deseo. Voy a estudiar música. Es lo que quiero, y no voy a cambiar de opinión."

El silencio reinó la habitación y fue expandiéndose, tornándose prontamente incómodo. Estaba a punto de volver a encender la música cuando él suspiró y se enderezó lentamente.

"Está bien," dijo, dándome la espalda. "No voy a presionarte más. Por ahora. Pero por favor sólo te pido una cosa."

Lo miré, cauteloso.

"Si vas a irte esta noche, házmelo saber. Preocupaste terriblemente a tu madre anoche."

_Y a mí también_, sé que quiso decir, pero no lo hizo, y le agradecí interiormente por eso. Asentí suavemente, con la más leve de las sonrisas en mis labios. Y mientras él se marchaba de la habitación, susurré dos palabras que significaban mucho más que mil.

"Lo haré."

_Lo haré esta noche misma, _agregué silenciosamente. _Porque no puedo siquiera pensar en permanecer lejos de ella._

_**7:33 PM**__— Bella POV_

"¿No estás entusiasmada por salir esta noche?" me preguntó mi padre, y aunque no podría ver su cara, casi sentía su confusión. Sonreí tristemente, y asentí. Siempre estaba entusiasmada cuando salíamos fuera. Pero esta noche era diferente.

Porque esta noche no podría _verlo._

"Sí," dije, y junté las palmas de mis manos mientras rogaba que el sol bajara más lentamente. No quería salir afuera. Porque mi poco entusiasmo alertaría a mi padre de que algo iba mal; mi desgana de salir después de la puesta de sol definitivamente me delataría. "Estoy entusiasmada," mentí, deseando poder soportar esta farsa durante toda la noche.

Porque sabía que, si salía de casa, no podría luchar contra la parte de mí que me advertía de mantenerme lejos del chico que, en una noche, había capturado mi interés más aún de lo que quisiera; pero no aún mi corazón.

Aunque hubiera escuchado su voz sólo una vez, aunque hubiera tocado su piel por muy poco tiempo, él era diferente. Él había aceptado mi ceguera sin ningún comentario despectivo al respecto. Era tan amable, tan educado.

Suspiré, levantándome de mi silla frente a la tabla. Puse mis platos cuidadosamente en el lavavajillas, apretando mi mano contra ellos para que mi piel suave golpeara la dura y fría porcelana.

"Voy a salir, papá. Volveré tarde," murmuré. "No me esperes despierto."

"¿Está lo suficientemente oscuro?" preguntó, y estaba segura de que echó un vistazo a la ventana para ver cuánta oscuridad había –y, por suerte, era bastante tarde, por lo que habría bastante.

"Te quiero, papá."

Le besé en la mejilla, y luego de ponerme los zapatos, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Tomé la familiar trayectoria de mi sendero, caminando cuesta arriba, entre los árboles. Quizá apenas… por un momento. En la distancia. Había oído su voz. Eso sería suficiente. Incluso aunque nunca pudiera ver su cara, escuchar su voz suave sería suficiente.

Corrí torpemente, tropezando y cayendo varias veces en el camino.

_Sólo será un momento_, me prometí, pero no pensé en lo difícil que sería marcharme cuando él me llamara. _Sólo será un momento. _

_**8:01 PM**__— Edward POV_

Una vez que terminé de cenar y hube puesto los platos en el lavavajillas, me escurrí rápidamente por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad detrás de mí.

Y luego corrí.

Corrí más rápido que nunca antes, impaciente alcanzar el pequeño claro con el que había tropezado la noche pasada. Y cuando pasé el primer árbol que llevaba la marca pequeña, en forma de cruz, me agradecí mentalmente el haber dejado una señal en el camino para poder volver a casa la anterior noche, porque sabía que no volvería a verla si no podía encontrar el camino que me llevara de vuelta al claro.

Sonreí.

Era como el rastro de la miga de pan que contaban a los niños pequeños en las historias de _Hansel y Gretel_. Me llevaría hacia donde quería ir. Hacia donde _tenía que_ ir.

_Me llevaría hacia Bella. _

Quería verla de nuevo, para escuchar su dulce voz, para tocar su suave piel.

Y entonces tropecé con el claro, pasando el matorral al final de los árboles que bloqueaban mi trayectoria, y jadeé, intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras miraba alrededor.

Y cuando miré alrededor, mi corazón se hundió, y el vacío adentro de mí profundizó y cambió de una manera que no reconocí ni entendí.

No estaba allí. Lo había prometido, pero no había venido. Me pregunté si había hecho algo mal, pero entonces comprendí la razón más probable.

No le gusté tanto como ella a mí. No quería ser mi amiga, y no quería –como yo a ella– conocerme. Para aprender más de ella, para oír otra vez su voz, para entenderla y sentirla totalmente.

Apreté mis puños firmemente debido a la decepción que entonces me inundó, e intenté convencerme que era estúpido haber pensado eso. Había hablado con ella sólo unos minutos, pero me había hecho sentir toda la decepción que la pérdida de montones de amigos me había perforado por años en menos de un segundo.

Era estúpido. Pero real.

"¿Bella?" susurré, aferrándome a la esperanza de que ella estuviera aquí y que simplemente estuviera esperando un primer movimiento.

Pero no recibí respuesta.

Di vuelta alrededor, apretando mis puños con más fuerza, y comencé a irme, intentando no dejar que la decepción me gobernara como lo hacía.

Y entonces oí su voz, tan dulce, tan suave, y tan llena de emoción...

"Edward."

Y el agujero que se había estado ampliando lentamente en mi corazón desde que le había dejado la noche pasada desapareció repentinamente. No como si estuviera curado, pero sí como si nunca hubiese existido ese agujero.

Sonreí, y cerré mis ojos mientras me giraba lentamente.

"Bella," susurré, y mi visión se llenó de su belleza.

**Segundo capítulo, perdón el pequeño retraso pero tuve poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. Supongo que no tardaré más de lo acostumbrado en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya saben, alrededor de una semana, ni mucho más ni mucho menos.**

**Por cierto, quisiera agregar las edades de los personajes que me faltaron en el primer capítulo:**

**Edward - 18  
Bella - 17  
Alice - 6  
Jasper - 9  
Emmett - 12  
Rosalie - 11  
Jacob - 17  
Angela - 17**

**Y ahora, agradecimientos a:**

_**mari-cullen**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**karo.chan**_

_**Moniiqland**_

_**Sasusaku95**_

_**Lala Cullen**_

_**nonblondes**_

_**Sharii-Chan**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

"Y ahora cerraré los ojos. Quiero ver como tú _ves._ Quiero memorizarte sólo con la vista y el oído. Déjame, por un momento, sentir lo que tú sientes. Déjame aprender como tú aprendes. Déjame tocarte."

**Laguna negra**


	4. Sólo por un momento

VENDO

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo cuatro**_

_**Previamente…**_

_Y entonces oí su voz, tan dulce, tan suave, y llena de emoción._

"_Edward."_

_Y el agujero que se había estado ampliando lentamente en mi corazón desde que le había dejado la noche pasada desapareció repentinamente. No curado, limitado no simplemente junto, pero como si nunca hubiera estado allí en el primer lugar. No como si estuviera curado, pero sí como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Sonreí, y cerré mis ojos mientras me giraba lentamente._

"_Bella," susurré, y mi visión se llenó de su belleza._

_**3 de febrero, domingo - 8:15 PM**__— Bella POV_

_Apenas por un momento_, me prometí otra vez, aferrándome firmemente al árbol con el cual me ocultaba. Podría ahora oírlo, moviéndose más cerca. _Apenas por un momento_.

Pero luego su voz me envolvió, y era tan maravillosamente hermoso que incluso le dolió a mi corazón. ¿Cómo una voz podía ser tan hermosa? Una voz. No Edward en su conjunto, simplemente su voz. Me ayudaba a imaginarme lo hermoso físicamente que debía ser. Cerré mis ojos, mordiendo mi labio inferior para contener la oleada de emociones que me embargaron en ese instante.

Esto era un error. Si no quería acabar herida, necesitaba huir. Porque sabía que alguien como Edward, alguien tan perfecto y hermoso, jamás podría ser mi amigo.

Pero cuando él volvió a hablar, no pude evitar acercarme un poco más al claro.

"¿Bella?" susurró, y su voz se rompió mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras. "Bella ¿estás... estás ahí?"

No pude evitar que mis manos temblaran mientras andaba a tientas alrededor en la oscuridad omnipresente que me rodeaba. No pude evitar responderle.

"Edward."

Oí cómo su respiración se detenía por un momento, y deseé más que nada haber permanecido oculta. Él iba a lastimarme. Iba a partir mi corazón y lo iba a dejar sangrando, solo... como todos habían hecho. Estaba segura de que al fin me había inmunizado del mundo, de todos, de _nadie_... pero cuando él hablaba, mi corazón salía disparado, agitándose fuertemente en mi pecho.

"Bella."

Se acercó a mí, y me acarició suavemente la cara, pasando por mis párpados, mis labios, mis mejillas, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas nublaran mis ojos. Nadie me había tratado con tanta dulzura desde... desde...

"Pensé que no ibas a venir," susurró, y pude sentir su dolor cuando sus dedos temblaron en mi rostro. "No sé porque me importa tanto. No sé. No debería importar. No debería. Pero importa," me confesó, y sentí las piernas débiles por la potencia de las emociones que me llenaron. "Importa. Y no tiene sentido. No sé porque significas tanto para mí. Pero lo haces."

Sentí una solitaria y tibia lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla, pero no siguió, como yo esperaba, su recorrido hacia mi cuello. En cambio, Edward la limpió con las yemas de sus dedos, y presionó su mano suavemente contra mi rostro.

"¿Por qué lloras?" me preguntó, con una voz tan suave y comprensiva que volvió a dolerle a mi corazón.

"N-no lo s-sé. ¿P-por qué estás s-siendo t-tan dulce conmigo?"

No pude ver su cara, pero sí pude sentir su confusión.

"¿Por qué no serlo?"

"S-soy horrible." intenté explicar, como si fuera algo obvio. "Soy diferente. Soy un monstruo. Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. N-nadie me habla t-tan dulcemente, n-ni me acaricia como tú, o..."

Pero no pude continuar, porque las lágrimas me sobrepasaron. Y cuando él suavemente me ayudó a sentarme, para evitar que las piernas me fallaran y cayera, fue demasiado. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado amable.

¿Por qué él era tan diferente?

"¿Los demás te tratan así sólo porque eres ciega?" me preguntó, y no era el enfado, o la rudeza, lo que llenó su voz, sino la incredulidad. A él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que yo no pudiera ver.

"E-en parte," murmuré, y me arrepentí al instante. Estaba hablando de más. Y seguramente, cuando él supiera de mi enfermedad –y que no podía exponerme al sol sin morir- me dejaría allí, tirada en el suelo, rota de dolor y llorando.

"¿En parte?" preguntó, y me mordí el labio inferior. Iba a pensar que estaba vacilando. "No tienes que decírmelo," murmuró. "No si no quieres hacerlo."

"Q-quiero hacerlo," dije. "P-pero no s-sé cómo."

"Está bien. Esperaré lo que sea necesario." susurró, y nos sentamos juntos en silencio, apenas tocándonos, sin hablar.

Pero era suficiente. Sólo oír su voz era suficiente. Sólo sentir su preocupación, y su tacto, y su comprensión... era suficiente.

E incluso durante las horas que pasaron en silencio, incluso cuando las nubes se alejaron lentamente y permitieron que las estrellas brillaran - las estrellas que no podría ver - no dije una palabra. Pero nuestro silencio era profundo y el aire alrededor nuestro parecía cargado de cada emoción que pasaba a través de nuestras venas.

Intenté por todos los medios saber qué sucedía. Por qué me estaba sintiendo así. Por qué, después de tan poco tiempo, sentía que dejarle sería demasiado doloroso. Apenas le conocía, pero él significaba más para mí que cualquier otra persona.

Sabía el porqué, en realidad.

Era porque él me había aceptado. Él me había aceptado, como _yo era,_ y no por cómo debía ser. Había aceptado mi ceguera, y sabía, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que también iba a aceptar el resto de mí.

Quise decirle todo. Todo.

"Yo..."

Pero no pude continuar, así que me quedé callada.

Quizás mañana...

_**8 de febrero, viernes - 9:10 PM**__— Edward POV_

Mañana, y el siguiente día, y otros tres días pasaron después de eso. Todas las noches, iba a buscarla, y ella estaba siempre allí. Nunca hablábamos mucho. Sencillamente nos sentábamos, en silencio, juntos.

Ella siempre parecía vacilante, nerviosa, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirme, pero no estuviera segura de cómo. Pero esperaría. Esperaría cuanto hiciera falta.

Y entonces esa noche...

"¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?" pregunté suavemente, y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus suaves mejillas.

"Yo..." Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "No lo sé... no sé cómo volver a casa de ningún otro lugar que no sea... este. Me caeré si no conozco la trayectoria."

Sonreí imperceptiblemente, alzando la mano para depositar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído. Su respiración se agitó levemente, en un gesto de sorpresa, y pude casi sentir su corazón hacer un ruido sordo en su pecho, como el mío.

"¿Por favor?" murmuré, y aunque sabía que ella no podía verme, miré fijamente sus suaves ojos.

"Está bien," susurró finalmente, y sonreí en una mueca burlona, acercándome a ella entre la hierba llena de rocío y tomando su mano. Su piel era suave y cálida. Tiré de ella suavemente para que avanzara, y como estábamos caminando en una trayectoria desconocida, se aferró firmemente de mi brazo. La sujeté todo el trayecto, guiándola a través de los árboles y las rocas. Y cuando algún obstáculo grande obstruía el paso, la levantaba entre mis brazos y la dejaba suavemente en el otro lado. No hablamos en todo el camino, pero el silencio en el que habíamos caído era cómodo.

Finalmente, cuando llegamos al lugar al que quería ir, paré, y susurré.

"Llegamos."

"Descríbeme el lugar, por favor" me pidió suavemente, y yo sonreí.

"Estamos en un acantilado que da al mar. Es muy extenso, casi interminable. Los árboles que nos rodean se están sacudiendo suavemente por el viento, y la hierba está soplando alrededor de nuestros pies. El agua del mar se estrella en las rocas de abajo, extendiendo una clase de niebla blanca en el aire, y regando la tierra con agua. El cielo es oscuro, con un poco de luz de las estrellas que brillan . Las nubes empiezan a taparlas, sumiéndonos aún más en la oscuridad." Hice una pausa por algunos segundos, y susurré suavemente, "¿Puedes oírlo, Bella? ¿Puedes oír las olas, y el agua cubriendo suavemente la orilla del mar?"

Mis palabras fueron dichas, y mis ojos se cerraron mientras, por un momento, trataba de imaginar que yo también estaba ciego. Repetí mentalmente mis propias palabras, y con ella, pinté una imagen en mi mente mientras los sonidos de la noche –el agua estrellándose contra las rocas de abajo, el viento soplando suavemente alrededor nuestro – me rodeaban, como un suave abrazo.

"¿Puedes oírlo?"

Sonrió, y mirando hacia adelante serenamente, llena de paz, con los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas frente a ella. Parecía un ángel, más aun que la noche en la que la vi por primera vez.

"Sí," susurró, e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, aspirando profundamente el olor del océano. Y en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas abrazarla, atraparla entre mis brazos y protegerla de todos los horrores del mundo. Deseaba protegerla siempre, de todas las cosas que ella no podía ver.

"¿Bella?" pregunté, haciendo que abriera los ojos, y aunque no pudiera verme, sus ojos se fundieron con los míos. Me pregunté cómo siendo que ella no podía ver, parecía a veces que veía mucho más que los demás.

"¿Hmm?"

Me acerqué a ella, y tomé suavemente sus manos entre las mías. Sonreí cuando oí cómo su respiración aumentaba.

"Cuéntamelo todo. Nos conocimos hace casi una semana, y aún no sé nada sobre ti. Por favor cuéntame acerca de ti."

Era verdad, y ella lo sabía. En los últimos días, ella había permanecido siempre en silencio, y aunque le había contado todo acerca de mí - que no era mucho- ella no me había dicho casi nada.

"Ayúdame a sentarme," me pidió. "Quiero escuchar el mar."

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza, e hice lo que ella me pidió, asegurándome de que se sentara lejos del borde del acantilado y en un sector de hierba que no le diera frío.

Permaneció callada por algunos minutos, y luego comenzó a hablar.

"Mi madre se fue cuando yo era pequeña. No la recuerdo mucho. Casi nunca hablo con ella. Mi padre y yo somos muy unidos. Él es todo lo que he tenido. Siempre ha estado conmigo," dijo, y pude ver el como sus ojos brillaban por amor al hombre que tanto había significado para ella. "Es la única familia que he tenido."

El silenció llenó el lugar por un instante, y comprendí que si quería que siguiera hablando, tenía que hacerle preguntas.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

Ella se rió, posiblemente de lo ilógico de la pregunta, y se encogió de hombros. Yo sólo sonreí.

"No recuerdo mucho los colores. Pero creo... que el azul, quizás."

Asentí con la cabeza, e hice que mi cara y mi tono parecieran que exigía una confesión de asesinato.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has vivido en Forks?"

Luego de que le hubiera hecho algunas otras pocas preguntas, ella ya estaba tratando de ocultar la risa, con los ojos brillando de felicidad. Trataba con fuerza de no reírme con ella, pero no lo lograba.

"¿Cuál es tu hora favorita en el día?"

"La noche," contestó, sin dudar ni un segundo. "Porque, cuando todo está oscuro, no tengo que fingir que veo lo que no puedo ver, y no tengo que imaginar la luz del mundo que me rodea. Cuando todo está oscuro, todo el mundo ve como yo veo. Eso... me anima un poco, supongo, porque no estoy sola en la oscuridad."

No sabía cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente me aclaré la garganta e hice mi otra pregunta, suavemente esta vez.

"¿Flor favorita?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he visto muchas flores. Pero amor cómo se sienten las rosas, y cómo son descritas. Son hermosas, pero prohibidas. Las espinas protegen su belleza, y las salvan de no ser arrancadas, o morir."

Sus respuestas eran tan complicadas, tan profundas. Me pregunté cada cuánto ella pensaba en esas cosas, y pensé que probablemente a menudo. Cuando no puedes ver, tienes que imaginar, pintar imágenes en tu propia mente de cómo piensas que son las cosas.

"¿Tu sonido favorito?"

Ella sonrió; ésa, por lo menos, era fácil de contestar.

"El ruido de la lluvia cuando cae. Es tan hermoso, tan tranquilizante. Tan sereno."

Sonreí.

"¿Tu libro favorito?"

"_Cumbres borrascosas,_" respondió rápidamente, y yo levanté una ceja. Abrí la boca para discutir, y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh, esto sería bueno...

_( __**Bella POV **__)_

"Imposible," se mofó él. "Debes estar bromeando." Y luego se rió, provocando que mi corazón latiera con violencia por lo hermoso de ese sonido. Respiré profundamente, tratando de controlar mis emociones mientras replicaba.

"No bromeo. _Cumbres borrascosas _es un clásico! No tiene nada de malo."

"¡Es un libro horrible!" replicó él, y normalmente yo hubiera desistido del tema –a la gente solía desagradarle mis elecciones en el ámbito de la lectura, y en parte los comprendía. Pero su voz, tan intensa, me dio ganas de seguir adelante.

"No es horrible," discrepé. "Es... Es..."

"Horrible."

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él se rió, y en ese momento deseé más que nunca poder verlo. Pero en vez de hundirme en ese pensamiento, lo borré rápidamente, y me dediqué a trazar sus ojos y sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, memorizando la manera en la que sus comisuras se levantaban por la diversión. Él respiró profundamente, dejando de sonreír mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. Me pregunté cómo era posible que yo tuviera ese efecto en él, pero lo borré rápidamente cuando él habló casi sin aliento.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"Memorizándote," murmuré, y subí la mano izquierda para que ayudara a la derecha. Él se mantuvo en silencio, y cuando dejé que mis manos finalmente cayeran, volvió a respirar profundamente.

"Me gusta cuando sonríes." dije, y podría decir que en ese momento él volvió sonreír... sólo para mí.

"¿De verdad?" murmuró, y puso mi mano en su mejilla. Su piel estaba caliente, y a la vez suave bajo mi tacto. Mi mano temblaba por la rapidez con la que había llevado mi mano a su rostro y por lo bien que se sentía su tacto. "Puedo memorizarte también, entonces?"

"Pero tú puedes verme," objeté sin aliento. "La única forma que _yo _tengo para 'ver' es a través del tacto."

"Entonces cerraré los ojos. Quiero ver como tú _ves._ Quiero memorizarte sólo con la vista y el oído. Déjame, por un momento, sentir lo que tú sientes. Déjame aprender como tú aprendes. Déjame tocarte."

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que, en ese momento, él podía oírlo desde donde estaba sentado, y aunque estuviera lejos, debía oírlo como si estuviera latiendo en su oído. Incapaz de hablar, asentí suavemente con la cabeza, y cerré los ojos, intentando prepararme en vano para su tacto.

Pero cuando sus dedos, tan dulces, tan suaves, trazaron mis labios, y luego mis párpados, y mi cuello y mi frente, casi no pude respirar. Cuando la palma de su mano acarició mi mejilla, y sus dedos acariciaron mi nariz, mi corazón se agitó, activo. Mi piel cosquilleaba por donde su piel dejaba rastro, y sentí la calidez por todo mi cuerpo. Él era tan cálido... tan cálido...

"Eres tan hermosa," susurró, silenciosamente, y luego alejó sus manos de mi rostro, y mi corazón se calmó un poco mientras mi respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

"He acabado," murmuró, y nos quedamos sentados en silencio otra vez, su mano al lado de la mía pero sin llegar a tocarla. Su hombro rozaba el mío de vez en cuando, enviando estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo y haciendo que mi corazón se agitara nuevamente.

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ves en ese libro, entonces?" preguntó, y me giré hacia él, aún un poco aturdida.

"¿Hmm?" susurré, y él rió, empujando mi hombro burlonamente.

"¿Qué es lo que ves en _Cumbres borrascosas_? ¿Qué hace que te guste tanto?"

Me di un momento para pensar, frunciendo el ceño. "No sé. Es sólo... sólo..."

"Horrible."

"¡Edward" protesté, pero él sólo rió más fuerte. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicártelo si me interrumpes?"

Él no paró de reí, así que crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y suspiré, esperando. Cuando él finalmente paró, lo fulminé con la mirada, pero cuando sus labios besaron suavemente mi nariz, me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé hasta de mi nombre. ¿Dónde estaba? No me importó. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos.

"Lo siento," susurró, y su fresco aliento cosquilleó mi piel. Me estremecí. "¿Qué decías? Prometo no volver a interrumpirte."

"Um..." intenté pensar, intentando que mi cerebro volviera a reaccionar para poder recordar algo sobre lo que habíamos estado hablando. Me quedé en blanco otra vez. "Um..."

"_Cumbres borrascosas," _me recordó, y apreté los dedos, recordando repentinamente. "¿Qué vez en ese libro? Honestamente, son ambos monstruos que se arruinan la vida mutuamente."

"Pienso..." respondí suavemente. "Que ese es el punto. Su amor es la única buena calidad que tienen. Honestamente no sé qué es lo que me atrae tanto de ese libro. Quizás sea que, a pesar de todo su odio, siguieron amándose. La mayoría de la gente no ve eso. Pero incluso a pesar de su odio, y aún incluso después de la muerte, él sigue amándola."

Edward estuvo callado por un tiempo, pero cuando habló, podría decir que sonreía nuevamente, porque cuando estaba feliz, había algo en su voz que no se asemejaba a ningún otro sonido que hubiera escuchado antes.

"Supongo que tienes razón... pero aún así es un libro horrible."

Reímos juntos esta vez, y luego el silenció reinó entre nosotros nuevamente. Y aunque la oscuridad –como siempre, y para siempre- me rodeó, cuando él tomó mi mano, y la sujetó con fuerza, sentí como si mi mundo hubiera sido de repente iluminado por una brillante luz.

**Tercer capítulo arriba! Me tomó mucho menos tiempo que los demás, y eso que es bastante largo. **

**Qué decirles, espero como siempre que les guste. Su relación comienza a hacerse más dulce, y ambos piensan que no le gustan al otro (aunque no sea exactamente así xP)**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**RociRadcliffe**

**Christti**

**Belen Cullen**

**3rill Cullen**

**karo.chan**

**Lala Cullen**

**Y un especial agradecimiento a L'heure Bleue que no sólo se molestó en dejarme un review sino que también es la maravillosa autora de este fic.**

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**__:_

Y mientras caminaba, comenzando poco a poco a correr, intenté alejar mis pensamientos de la hermosa chica de ojos azules que obviamente no sentía por mí lo que yo por ella.

Y el hecho de que él vacío dentro de mí se ampliara con cada paso que daba me oscurecía y preocupaba.

**Laguna negra**


	5. Siempre solo

VENDO

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo Cinco**_

_**Previamente **_...

"_Pienso..." respondí suavemente. "Que ese es el punto. Su amor es la única buena calidad que tienen. Honestamente no sé qué es lo que me atrae tanto de ese libro. Quizás sea que, a pesar de todo su odio, siguieron amándose. La mayoría de la gente no ve eso. Pero incluso a pesar de su odio, y aún incluso después de la muerte, él sigue amándola."_

_Edward estuvo callado por un tiempo, pero cuando habló, podría decir que sonreía nuevamente, porque cuando estaba feliz, había algo en su voz que no se asemejaba a ningún otro sonido que hubiera escuchado antes._

"_Supongo que tienes razón... pero aún así es un libro horrible."_

_Reímos juntos esta vez, y luego el silenció reinó entre nosotros nuevamente. Y aunque la oscuridad –como siempre, y para siempre- me rodeó, cuando él tomó mi mano, y la sujetó con fuerza, sentí como si mi mundo hubiera sido de repente iluminado por una brillante luz._

_**10 de febrero,domingo - 5:02 PM **__— Bella POV_

"¿Bells? ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza, felizmente. Sonreí, y pude oír a mi padre –Charlie, como yo siempre lo llamaba – suspirar mientras yo cogía suavemente el cuchillo entre mis dedos, midiendo cuidadosamente una fracción de una pulgada antes de cortar una zanahoria. Repetí la acción hasta que sólo quedaron pequeños trocitos naranjas. Devolví el cuchillo a la alacena, y puse los recientemente cortados trocitos en la olla con agua hirviendo.

"Estoy bien," respondí. "Es sólo que estoy feliz."

"Pareces..." hizo una pausa mientras oí como se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras yo revolvía el guiso. "Distraída."

"¿De verdad?" murmuré ausente, sonriendo mientras recordaba porque estaba tan impaciente por salir fuera esa noche.

_Edward._

Él venía todas las noches. No había faltado ni una sola vez desde la primera noche. Hablábamos, a veces por horas, pero de nada realmente importante. Me contaba de su familia, y de su escuela. Normalmente escuchaba, porque no me gustaba hablar demasiado de mi vida –en realidad me asustaba. Me asustaba contarle sobre mi enfermedad. Me asustaba perderlo, y el dolor que sentiría cuando –si es que fuera a hacerlo– me dejara.

"¿Esta noche vas a salir otra vez?" preguntó Charlie, y asentí lentamente con la cabeza mientras tanteaba el estante superior del armario de la cocina, buscando los platos. Al hallaros, cogí dos de ellos con cuidado y los puse sobre la mesa, uno a cada lado.

"Mmm hmm" finalmente afirmé, y mientras Charlie colaba las verduras –a mí no me gustaba hacerlo porque tenía miedo de quemarme -, sonreí. "Probablemente esté fuera hasta tarde. No hace falta que me esperes despierto."

"Hmm" contestó simplemente, y luego ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Comí rápidamente, y me erguí con ansiedad, llevando cuidadosamente los platos al lavavajillas.

"¿Está lo suficientemente oscuro ya para mí?" pregunté, y pude oír como Charlie suspiraba tristemente.

"No, aún no, corazón. Una hora más, al menos."

Asentí con la cabeza, y me dirigí al comedor antes de sentarme en uno de los suaves y viejos sofás. Subí los pies al sofá, ocultándolos del frío del invierno, y cogí mi viejo y gastado libro, antes de sonreír y dejar al descubierto la primera página. . Mis dedos volaron sobre las páginas, sintiendo, viendo, leyendo, lo que mis ojos no podían. El libro era uno de mis favoritos –y uno de los pocos que tenía en Braille. Lo había leído tantas, tantas veces... pero jamás me cansaba.

"¿Leyendo esa antigüedad otra vez? bromeó Charlie, y se sentó a mi lado, tapándome con una tibia y larga manta. Me estremecí por el calor repentino que me rodeó, y luego sonreí feliz, asintiendo.

"Es mi favorito."

Un montón de noches habían sido como esa. Seguíamos siempre una misma rutina, una que había continuado durante muchos años, desde que mamá se fue. Estábamos sólo nosotros dos, como había sido por más de quince años, luchando juntos una guerra que nunca ganaríamos, viviendo cada día en la oscuridad, apartada por siempre de la luz.

Oí cómo la tele se encendía, y puse mi libro en la cómoda, acurrucándome junto a Charlie. Él era todo lo que tenía y lo amaba muchísimo.

Bostecé profundamente, y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud. Suspiré recordando la razón por la que debía quedarme despierta, pero el cansancio me venció, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba dormida.

_**12:02 AM**__— Edward POV_

_Vendrá, _intenté convencerme a mí mismo, _Ella vendrá. Sólo se retrasó._

Caminé de un lado a otro alrededor de la oscuridad del claro, mirando fijamente el cielo mientras una fuerte tormenta comenzaba. Comenzó a llover de golpe, pero casi no me di cuenta. No me importó.

Seguí caminando por el claro.

_Vendrá._

Pero pasaron segundos, y minutos, y horas.

_Y ella no había venido._

Esperé y esperé, pero ella no venía. Y mientras volvía lentamente hacia casa, caminando penosamente a través del fango y la lluvia y temblando por el frío viento de febrero, traté desesperadamente de convencerme a mí mismo de que ella se había quedado dormida, o cautivada por algún libro, o alguna película, o _algo._ Traté de convencerme de todo menos de lo obvio.

Se había cansado de mí, o no quería estar cerca mío, tanto como yo quería estar con ella.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, deseando que esa acción aliviara todos mi sentimientos. La decepción. El dolor. Todo.

Suspiré, y golpeé con el pie, lleno de rabia, un frío charco de lluvia. El agua me salpicó, y temblé con una mueca de molestia, cuando las miles de gotitas de agua me golpearon como balas.

Volví a suspirar.

Y mientras caminaba, comenzando poco a poco a correr, intenté alejar mis pensamientos de la hermosa chica de ojos azules que obviamente no sentía por mí lo que yo por ella.

Y el hecho de que él vacío dentro de mí se ampliara con cada paso que daba me oscurecía y preocupaba.

_**4:02 PM**_

"¿Edward?"

Era la voz de mi padre. Lo ignoré, subiendo el volumen de la radio al máximo –mi única defensa. Y aunque escuché como suspiraba profundamente, me mantuve en silencio. Sabía lo que él quería –porque era yo quien había arrojado las inscripciones a la basura – y no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

Porque sabía que en el momento en el que la discusión comenzara, _su_ rostro desaparecería de mi mente.

Pero luego, una voz más apacible apaciguó a mi padre –mi madre, que trataba de convencerlo con suaves susurros. Y luego todo quedó en silencio otra vez, luego de que ella se lo llevara, con sus suaves palabras, que eran las únicas que podían calmarlo.

Cerré los ojos mientras me relajaba en mi cama, dejando que la música y sus recuerdos me inundaran.

Cuando escuché una suave risita, abrí los ojos para ver a mi hermana pequeña a mi lado. Ella sonrió, con los ojos brillando felices.

Sonreí. Alice era muy pequeña, muy hermosa, y siempre lograba alegrarme el día. Ella era mi hermana pequeña favorita –y la única que tenía. Y aunque la imagen de Bella se descoloró lentamente en mi mente mientras ella me miraba fijamente, no me molestó tanto como si otro lo hubiera hecho.

"Hey, Ali," la saludé, y ella saltó encima mío en la cama, quitándome los auriculares para que pudiera escucharla.

"Creo que amo a Jasper," dijo firmemente, y cuando levanté una ceja, ella se ruborizó adquiriendo un tono rojo profundo. Y el hecho de que Alice se sonrojara me hizo pensar en la suave y caliente piel de Bella, haciendo el vacío en mi corazón aún más profundo.

"Oh, ¿de verdad lo amas, lo amas de verdad?" pregunté, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

"Uh huh. Hace mucho tiempo. ¡Es tan agradable! Siempre cuando Emmy dice que no puedo jugar a los juegos que ellos juegan, me defiende. Y cuando me caigo, me ayuda a levantarme, y sostiene mi mano cuando jugamos al escondite y a Emmy le toca buscarnos."

La sonrisa que adornó mis labios era genuina. Mi pequeña hermanita vivía su primer amor. Y del mejor amigo de su hermano, ¡nada menos! Reí suavemente, pero paré rápidamente cuando vi que el labio de Alice temblaba mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos brillantes.

"Oh, Ali," susurré, y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos. "¿Por qué estás triste?"

"¡Porque él no me ama!" chilló, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "Y no quiero estar sola. Emmy tiene a Rosie, ¡y mami tiene a papi! Yo también quiero tener a alguien."

Quise recordarle que ella tenía solamente seis años –y preguntarle cuándo Emmett había encontrado una novia- pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, la consolé con suavidad.

"Me tienes a mí. Para siempre, Ali – estaré siempre para ti. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Yo tampoco tengo a nadie especial, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero tú _siempre_ has estado solo." urgió, rodando los ojos, y aunque ya no lloraba, su tono sonaba triste. "Tú nunca necesitaste a alguien en especial. Me dijiste una vez que no querías amar a nadie. Que estabas completo solamente contigo. ¡Pero yo no quiero estar sola! ¡Quiero a Jazzy!"

Sus palabras, aunque eran simples, aunque simplemente fueran una repetición de lo dicho en el pasado, me cortaron profundamente, y de repente comprendí el vacío que me llenaba.

_Tú siempre has estado solo._

Tenía casi diecinueve años. Estaba a punto de terminar la secundaria, y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no me bastaba sólo conmigo mismo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que quizás, yo también, quería a alguien a mi lado, que me apoyara. No una novia necesariamente –no estaba listo para eso. Sólo... alguien que siempre estuviera allí, para ayudarme cuando yo no podía solo.

Escuché un suspiro impaciente, y giré la cabeza para ver que Alice me miraba expectantemente. Reí, y después fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de un detalle.

"¿Le dijiste ya a Jasper lo que sientes?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sacudía la cabeza con tanta fuerza que me hizo preguntarme cómo no se mareaba.

"¡_No_!" gritó, enterrando la cabeza en mi almohada. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Reí entre dientes suavemente, y luego sacudí su cabello de forma cariñosa. "Díselo," le aconsejé. "Apuesto a que te sorprendes con su respuesta."

Ella pareció considerar mis palabras por un momento, y luego, ruborizada, se bajó de mi cama y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Me pregunté si corría para buscar a Jasper, o para alejarse de él.

Suspiré, antes de recostarme sobre mi estómago. Puse las manos en mi barbilla, poniendo nuevamente los auriculares en mis oídos, tratando de ignorar la soledad que intentaba hundirme.

"_Pero tú siempre has estado solo," _me había recordado Alice, como si fuera algo obvio y previsto –normal, incluso. Como si la idea de que alguna vez amara a alguien fuera imposible, o increíble. Y probablemente lo fuera.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos antes de volver a poner el volumen de mi música al máximo.

No quería amor.

Simplemente quería un amigo.

Entonces sonreí, y los recuerdos de la hermosa chica ciega de ojos azules llenaron mi mente.

La encontraría. Le diría todo. Le dejaría saber todo lo que sentía, todo lo que me confundía.

Y si me rechazaba, me alejaría, y trataría, solo, de llenar el vacío de mi corazón.

**Quinto capítulo subido. Me tardé bastante porque tuve bastantes cosas que hacer en esta semana, pero por suerte entre hoy y mañana tengo un poco de tiempo. Este fin de semana no podré traducir mucho porque estaré ocupada, así que tendrán que tener paciencia hasta el martes mínimo.**

**Las cosas avanzan lento, pero prometo que dentro de poquito comienza la acción. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

Belen Cullen

**Karo.chan**

**Kathyta90**

Mai Cullen

**3rill Cullen**

**christti**

**norii**

**RociRadcliffe**

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**_

Mis palabras fueron muy suaves. Simplemente como un suspiro en el viento. Pero sabía que ella había oído cada una de ellas.

Y entonces murmuró la simple palabra que cambió mi vida para siempre.

**Laguna negra.**


	6. Encadenada

VENDO

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo sexto**_

_**Previamente...**_

_Suspiré y cerré los ojos antes de volver a poner el volumen de mi música al máximo._

_No quería amor._

_Simplemente quería un amigo._

_Entonces sonreí, y los recuerdos de la hermosa chica ciega de ojos azules llenaron mi mente._

_La encontraría. Le diría todo. Le dejaría saber todo lo que sentía, todo lo que me confundía._

_Y si me rechazaba, me alejaría, y trataría, solo, de llenar el vacío de mi corazón._

_**12 de febrero, martes - 7:10 AM **__— Bella POV_

Cuando abrí los ojos, me saludó, como cada mañana, la oscuridad. Sabía, aunque no pudiera ver, que la luz brillaba detrás de mi ventana, la cual estaba bloqueada, y amortiguada por el plástico de protección contra los rayos ultravioletas que había sido instalado hace bastante tiempo, cuando era bebé.

Suspiré, y di una vuelta en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Y entonces recordé.

_Edward._

Oh, dios, me había quedado dormida. Me había quedado dormida y no había ido a verlo. Traté de retener las lágrimas y me levanté tambaleando de la cama para ponerme un par de jeans limpios.

Seguramente me odiaría. Seguramente había pensado que no quería gastar más tiempo con él.

Tenía que... tenía que...

Pero era algo que no podría hacer. No hasta que estuviera oscuro. No hasta que el sol desapareciera por el horizonte y me librara de las cadenas de las cuales era prisionera.

Me limpié las lágrimas mientras me pasaba, con manos temblorosas, un gran suéter por la cabeza. Seguramente, esa noche, él vendría otra vez. Y, si iba, le explicaría todo... claro, si es que estaba dispuesto a oírme.

Sollocé con fuerza, y volví a acostarme en la cama, abrazándome a mí misma.

_¿Cómo me convertí en esto? _Asustada por cosas tan simples. Asustada de que Edward me odiara porque no lo había visto una noche. ¿Cómo me había hecho tan vulnerable? ¿Cómo todo en lo que me había convertido en tantos años tan rápido se rompía? Me sorbí la nariz, deseando poder bloquearme a mí misma de cualquier emoción. Si me transformaba en algo tan fuerte y duro como una piedra, nada podría romperme. Sería como el acantilado a los que Edward me llevaba- inmovible, indestructible... fuerte.

Suspiré, hundiendo aún más mi pequeño cuerpo en el mar suave y cálido de mi manta.

Nunca sería fuerte. Siempre sería como ahora.

_Débil..._

_Y sola._

_**1:40 PM **__— Edward POV_

Mastiqué el extremo de mi lápiz, mirando impacientemente el reloj, y luego el papel vacío frente a mí. Golpeé ligeramente el piso con mi pie, y volví a echar un vistazo al reloj.

_Veinte minutos. _

Veinte minutos hasta el fin de esa agobiante clase. Veinte minutos hasta el fin de mi última clase... y luego podría verla. Había preguntado alrededor de la escuela, pero al parecer Bella nunca había estudiado allí. Y tenía sentido, realmente. Estaba ciega. ¿Cómo podría aprender algo aquí, sin libros en Braille, y profesores con un intelecto por debajo del de una roca?

Me reí disimuladamente de mi propia broma, y mordí nuevamente mi lápiz, golpeteando mi pie contra el suelo.

_Dieciséis minutos_.

Miré otra vez el papel en mi mesa, totalmente en blanco excepto por la única línea que había completado.

_Edward Cullen._

Mi nombre era lo único en esa hoja, junto con una docena de cálculos matemáticos sin realizar. Miré fijamente los números de la hoja, y fue entonces, quince minutos antes de que sonara la campana, que el pánico comenzó a aflorar.

_¡Oh, maldición! _Grité silenciosamente. ¡Tenía _quince minutos _para acabar todos los problemas! ¡Y era un _examen_! Si fallaba, me iban a castigar severamente.

Frenéticamente, comencé a hacer los problemas, y cuando el profesor vino a recoger mi prueba diez minutos más adelante, protesté porque aún me quedaban cinco minutos. Al final, la discusión duró más de siete minutos, y llegué tarde a mi clase de inglés. Maldije todo el camino, y tan pronto como el profesor comenzó su cháchara sobre temas insustanciales, dejé que mi mente vagara.

_Bella._

Necesitaba saber si aún le importaba. Necesitaba saber si la última noche había sido sólo un accidente. Necesitaba saber porqué ella no había venido.

Sonreí mientras pensaba en ella, pero mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas con la campana. Fue una interrupción agradable, sin embargo, porque salté rápidamente de mi asiento, casi trotando hacia la puerta. Superé rápidamente a mis compañeros de clase, tropezando con varios estudiantes de primer año en mi rapidez para alcanzar el Volvo plateado.

Pero una vez en el auto, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, o a quién pedir ayuda. Siquiera sabía el apellido de Bella.

Finalmente, me decidí a preguntarle a un chico llamado Mike. Él amablemente me dijo que la única Bella en Forks era la hija del Jefe de Policía –y que vivía en una pequeña casa de dos pisos a las afueras del pueblo. Estuvo a punto de decirme algo más, pero no le di el tiempo. Estaba de vuelta en mi coche antes siquiera de que tuviera la oportunidad de pronunciar alguna palabra. Conduje rápidamente –aunque sin superar el límite de velocidad– a través de las calles.

Su casa era fácil de hallar. Era tal y como Mike la había descrito. Pero no había ningún coche en la calzada, y cuando caminé hacia la puerta y la golpeé suavemente, no hubo respuesta.

"Maldita sea," protesté, paseando frente a la puerta impacientemente por varios minutos. "¡Maldita sea!"

Pasé una mano sobre mi cabello, apretándolo con fuerza mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mis oídos, y maldije casi sin respiración una vez más antes de volver a entrar en mi coche y apagarlo. Me agarré con fuerza al volante, intentando calmarme.

Estaba siendo irracional. Sólo había faltado por una noche. Tal vez estaba ocupada. El simple hecho de que ella no hubiera asistido a nuestro prado no era nada por lo que asustarse.

¿Cierto?

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional sólo porque estaba asustado por lo que tenía pensado hacer. Iba a decirle todo. Iba a decirle que no quería estar solo nunca más. Que quería desesperadamente que ella estuviera a mi lado. Que fuera mi amiga. Acerca de cómo me sentía cuando la tocaba. Que nunca había sentido esto por alguien antes.

Volví a casa antes mucho más rápido de lo pensado. Estacioné cerca de la acera, y no me sorprendí cuando Alice corrió a saludarme. La alcé entre mis brazos, como siempre, pero no pude forzar una sonrisa, ni reír mientras ella me contaba su día con todo detalle.

"... Y entonces Micah aplastó mi castillo de arena. Lloré un montón."

Era extraño cuán simples e inocentes podían ser las preocupaciones de los niños pequeños.

"¿Oh, de verdad?" pregunté, prestando apenas atención a su respuesta. Una vez dentro de casa, la dejé sobre el suelo, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama, y subí el volumen de mi música, sin molestarme en ponerme los auriculares. Tal vez, si mi padre oía la música a tan alto volumen, entendería que deseaba estar solo. Tal vez la música mantenía a todos fuera. No lo sabía, ni me importaba.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos.

Y mientras caía lentamente en la oscuridad, soñé con Bella.

_**7:20 P.M.**__ - Edward POV_

"Edward, querido, es hora de cenar," dijo una suave voz, y yo gemí mientras me giraba sobre mí mismo. Noté brevemente que mi música había sido apagada, pero entonces, cuando mis ojos recorrieron toda mi habitación y eventualmente pararon en mi ventana –y en la oscuridad detrás de ella- jadeé, incorporándome rápidamente.

"¿Qué hora es?" respiré, pasando los dedos por mi cabello, para luego ponerme los zapatos.

Mi madre tardó en contestar, y yo, impacientemente, le levanté la voz –algo que nunca antes había hecho.

"¡¿Qué hora es?!"

Ella jadeó sorprendida, pero logró tartamudear, "Ca-casi las siete y media. ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que irme," susurré, atravesando rápidamente la puerta para bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Dejé atrás la casa corriendo, intentando atarme los cordones mientras trotaba entre la lluvia y el frío. Tropecé y caí varias veces, pero me limité a levantarme y seguir corriendo.

Pero cuando entré en el claro, sin embargo, ella no estaba allí.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

¿De verdad me odiaba tanto? ¿No volvería a venir? Golpeé el suelo con el pie ,enfurecido, sin importarme el hecho de que me llenara de fango. "¿¡Dónde estás, Bella!?" Grité, y toda la frustración y la cólera que sentía –que me estaba consumiendo – se evaporaron en meros segundos cuando el dulce sonido de su voz me llenó.

"Estoy aquí, Edward."

Me giré sobre mí mismo, y las manos me temblaron cuando me acerqué a grandes zancadas hacia el ángel que tenía delante. Empapada con la lluvia, se la veía frágil y débil. La acerqué suavemente a mí mismo, aprisionándola entre mis temblorosos brazos.

"Viniste," susurré, preguntándome cómo podía haber dudado de ella sólo por un segundo. Sólo había sido un día. Un solo día y había bastado para volverme loco. Estaba desesperado, aterrorizado cuando no la veía.

"Perdóname," respiró, escondiendo la cabeza en mi humedecido suéter azul. "Perdóname por no venir ayer. Por favor no me odies," susurró, y la separé levemente de mi cuerpo frunciendo el ceño.

"_¿Odiarte?" _pregunté, y sus ciegos ojos sólo podían describirse como llenos de dolor. "¿_Cómo _podría odiarte? Bueno, sólo me preocupaba que estuvieras cansada de mí. Que ya no quisieras verme."

"Yo..."

La interrumpí posando un dedo en sus labios.

"Por favor, déjame acabar. Estoy aterrado por cómo reaccionarás con lo que voy a decirte, pero tengo que decírtelo. Por favor, escúchame."

Hice una pequeña pausa, mientras la lluvia caía silenciosamente a nuestro alrededor, mojándonos la piel con sus cristalinas gotitas. Limpié la humedad de las mejillas de Bella y comencé a hablar otra vez, maravillado por lo suave que se sentía su piel bajo mis dedos.

"Anoche vine aquí planeando decirte todo. _Todo. _Y voy a hacerlo. Bella, estaba muerto de miedo porque pensé que te habías cansado de mí. No había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. Y no entiendo por qué. Eso me asusta aún más. Siento muchas cosas por ti, tantas que no puedo explicarlas. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien antes. _Por nadie, _Bella. Cada vez que tengo que alejarme de ti, tengo miedo de no poder volver a verte. Y Bella, ese miedo es tan estúpido. Te conozco desde hace pocomás que una semana. ¿Cómo puedes importarme tantísimo? Es inexplicable. Pero es real, y yo... no puedo dejarte ir, Bella. Por favor, dime que me dejas estar contigo."

Mis palabras fueron muy suaves. Simplemente como un suspiro en el viento. Pero sabía que ella había oído cada una de ellas.

Y entonces murmuró la simple palabra que cambió mi vida para siempre.

"Sí."

Y entonces el agujero en mi corazón se desvaneció. Desapareció totalmente. Y se llenó de emociones que no había sentido nunca antes. Se llenó con cosas que nunca habría imaginado. Y la felicidad que me alcanzó fue tan intensa que casi no cabía en mí.

Di un grito de júbilo. Y con los ojos chispeantes de alegría y el pelo chorreando agua, levanté a Bella entre mis brazos y la giré en el aire durante algunos segundos. Ella rió feliz, y me prometí que jamás me alejaría de ella. Que la haría reír cada día de mi vida.

Cuando volví a dejarla en el suelo, se tambaleó levemente, pero yo la sostuve firme contra mis brazos.

"Gracias, Bella," susurré, y ella sonrió antes de volver a esconder la cabeza en mi pecho.

"De nada."

_( __**Bella POV **__)_

Me sentía tan libre. Tan feliz... tan insanamente bien.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentí horrible. Horrible. Edward me había abierto su corazón, y me había pedido que lo aceptara, que lo dejara quedarse a mi lado. Yo le había dicho que sí, y el grito que él había lanzado había sido inexplicablemente feliz.

Pero yo aún ocultaba un secreto. Un secreto que podía separarnos.

Éramos mundos aparte. Yo era una chica de la noche, y él era un chico normal, quien amaba cómo se sentía el sol en su piel y los días cálidos. Nunca podríamos estar juntos, excepto en ese momento, esos pocos minutos en medio del bosque, en medio de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad.

Suspiré, apretándome aún más contra él.

Se lo diría. _Pronto. _Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche tan solo quería estar en sus brazos. Y aunque la fría lluvia caía alrededor nuestro, quería más que nada en este mundo seguir abrazada a él.

"Edward," susurré, y él me abrazó más fuerte. Estaba expectantemente feliz.

Y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de si esa felicidad iba a romperse. Ni cuán pronto, o cuándo, lo haría.

**Por fin pude subir. Estuve incluso más ocupada de lo que creía, pero logré acabar lo que me faltaba del capítulo en esta media hora libre –que podría haber usado para una mini-siesta, snif...-**

**Bueno, capítulo lindo, pero no con demasiado contenido. El que viene es genial, comienza la acción y la cosa por fin se pone que arde! Así que paciencia, porque no tardaré mucho en subir. **

**Por este capítulo en especial daré las contestaciones a los reviews, no sé si será en todos pero cualquier duda la respondo con un RR personal. Aún así, siempre agradeceré en un apartado especial a aquellas hermosas personitas que me dejen su comentario.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**RociRadcliffe: **Bueno aquí tienes tu esperado capítulo :) Como ves las cosas salieron lindas para ambos dos :D Y Alice es una absoluta ternura! :D Y si este te gustó, el próximo ni hablemos. Ya hablé de más! Jejeje un besazo y gracias por el review.

**norii: **Jajaja, de hecho yo soy igual. Es más, me averguenza admitir que también leí realize en inglés -/- y de verdad lloré con esa historia, por cierto; pero creo que fue algo un poco decepcionante (el fic es genial, pero lo que quiero decir es que, ahora ya no hay tanta emoción cuando leo el traducido aunque sea un trabajo magnífico), así que intentaré no volver a hacerlo. Al menos quiero que sepas que te comprendo xD Gracias por el review, de verdad me da ganas de seguir traduciendo**.**

**aprilEXB: **Jajaja amenázame con sacarme el ojo con una cuchara porque es efectivo: una vez lo hicieron y actualicé al día siguiente del miedo o.o xD es verdad, bleue lo corta en lo más interesante, pero no por nada se llega a los 10.000 revis! Espero que sigas leyendo, mil gracias por tu revi que me anima muchísimo y un besazo.

**3rill Cullen: **Muy cierto el que persevera alcanza! Y por suerte Edward lo tiene en cuenta n.n. De veras, ser ciega no es excusa para dormir tanto u.u Bella debería comprarse un despertador... ya tengo un regalo para su próximo cumpleaños! Te dejo un besazo enorme. O emmesco, que suena mejor y me recuerda a Emmett xD :). Y gracias por el revi!

**mrsLCullen: **Es verdad, están hechos el uno para el otro, nada lo definiría mejor! Aunque en los adjetivos de Edward te faltó agregar algunos: Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy... y sexy -desmayo- xD. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic! Y me alegro también de que mis traducciones te agraden n.n. Gracias por el review, un besazo enorme y espero verte por aquí.

**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **Bienvenida al fic! Creo que no eres la única nueva lectora en este capítulo, pero al menos sí la única que lo mencionó n.n. Sí, es una traducción, ¿de verdad te gusta? Me hace muy feliz que me digas que no parece una traducción porque de verdad me esfuerzo muchísimo para que quede lo más natural posible. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo! P.D.: Deja de saltar encima de los sofás, es perjudicial para la salud (?) xD

**christti: **Aquí tienes la tan misteriosa palabra! xD que al final era bastante simple. Nada mejor que la intriga! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (ojalá) y gracias por el review! Me hiciste feliz y también a Bleue n.n.

**Belen Cullen: **Ay, hombres... siempre tan poco perceptivos. Pero no te preocupes, no tardará en caer en la verdad n.n. Que estés muy bien y gracias por el review!

**sasusaku95: **Yo creo que Edward tiene tanta compañía que hasta desearía estar solo xD Pero por si acaso, no viene mal recordarle que le sobran unas cuantas amigas -cartel de desesperada en la frente- xD. Gracias por el review!

**MaiaEvans: **Sin duda, triste y lindo. Una combinación que me encanta! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y muchísimas gracias por el review.

**kathyta90: **Imagínatelo, bajo la lluvia, con frío y temblando, solito, con ojitos llorosos y haciendo un pucherito... -desmayo- xD aunque pensándolo bien, Edward se vería tierno hasta haciendo sus necesidades xD. Gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo.

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**_

Me sentí enfermo. No, más que enfermo, me sentí desesperado, y estúpido. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Y por qué ella no me lo había dicho? ¿No confiaba en mí? Ese pensamiento me produjo un intenso dolor en el pecho, y el hecho de que ella no hubiera confiado en mí me lastimaba más que haberme enterado de la enfermedad que ella padecía día a día.

**Sin más que decir, se despide.**

**Laguna Negra.**


	7. Descubriéndote

VENDO

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo séptimo**_

_**Previamente **_...

_Suspiré, apretándome aún más contra él._

_Se lo diría. Pronto. Tenía que hacerlo._

_Pero no esa noche. Esa noche tan solo quería estar en sus brazos. __Y aunque la fría lluvia caía alrededor nuestro, quería más que nada en este mundo seguir abrazada a él._

"_Edward," susurré, y él me abrazó más fuerte. Estaba expectantemente feliz. _

_Y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de si esa felicidad iba a romperse. Ni cuán pronto, o cuándo, lo haría. _

_**14 de febrero, jueves - 5:30 PM **__— Edward POV_

Miré fijamente mis manos mientras esperaba el sermón. Mi padre me miraba con desaprobación, y mi madre suspiraba una y otra vez mientras sus ojos corrían encima de las brillantes letras rojas que cubrían mi papel.

_Desaprobado._

"Edward..."

"Lo sé," suspiré, rodando los ojos hacia el techo para no ver la decepcionada mirada de mi padre. "Estoy castigado hasta que recupere el exámen, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," susurró mi padre, quitándole el papel de las manos a mi madre. "Hiciste sólo trece ejercicios de cincuenta y siete, Edward. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Este examen es muy importante! Edward, este es tu último año en la secundaria, y luego irás a la Universidad." Notó que abrí la boca para protestar, por lo que me interrumpió levantando la mano. "Cualquiera que sea la que escojas, Edward, ya sea música o medicina, es importante."

Agitó la prueba frente a mi nariz en un gesto reprobatorio, y yo asentí con la cabeza, suspirando profundamente.

"No más música," comenzó él, y yo gemí. "Nada de películas. Nada de amigos -"

"Como si tuviera alguno."

"- Nada de conducir. Nada de leer nada que no esté relacionado con las matemáticas. Nada de salir después de las siete –"

"¡¿Qué?!" solté, levantándome de la silla tan rápidamente que estuve a punto de caer. ¡No podría ver a Bella! ¡_Por semanas_! Y el hecho de que podía sobrevivir más sin mi música que sin Bella reforzó el pensamiento de que ella era de verdad especial para mí. Para mí, y para todos. "¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo?!"

Mi padre suspiró, y mi madre levantó una ceja.

"Edward, esas son las reglas, y esas han sido desde tu primer día de colegio. Nada de salidas después de las siete. Sin excepciones.

"Sólo por esta noche," rogué, porque necesitaba avisarle a Bella de que no podría verla. Si sólo la dejaba plantada, como ella había hecho conmigo por accidente, sabía que volvería a plantar la semilla del miedo y el dolor en su corazón. "Por favor."

Mi padre pareció considerarlo. "¿Por qué? Si me dices la razón, lo pensaré."

Suspiré, frunciendo el ceño. Nadie sabía aún nada de Bella. Ella era mi secreto. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, pero disimulé recordando repentinamente que mis padres aún estaban delante de mí.

"Estoy viéndome con alguien."

La ceja de mi padre se elevó peligrosamente hasta casi pasar a formar parte de su cabello. "Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Es una chica?"

"Sí," mascullé, viendo como él reprimía una sonrisa. "Es una chica. Se llama Bella. La conocí hace dos semanas. Si no le digo que estoy castigado, pensará que ya no quiero verla. Mucha gente la lastimó antes. Si sólo desaparezco, le haré aún más daño. Por favor."

Mi padre asintió lentamente, y sabía que el hecho de hacerle daño a una chica que ni siquiera conocía le hacía reconsiderar las cosas.

"Está bien. Sólo por esta noche. Ven antes de las ocho, aún así. Edward, hablo en serio. _A las ocho."_

Hice una mueca; mi castigo ahora no parecía tan terrible. "Sí, general."

Sacudió la cabeza divertido, y me golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con mi fallido examen antes de depositarlo en mi regazo. Lo estrujé entre mis dedos; era la prueba viviente de que había pasado dos días en la absoluta preocupación y desesperación.

"A estudiar. Ahora," ordenó mi padre, con una expresión seria, aunque en sus ojos había cierto matiz alegre.

Asentí, subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación con la prueba en la mano.

_Dos horas antes de que esté oscuro, _pensé, sonriendo, _dos horas y podré ver a Bella._

_**7:02 PM **__— Bella POV_

Me moví lenta y cuidadosamente, casi arrastrando los pies por el suelo, para pillar a Edward desprevenido hoy. Pero mi impaciencia me venció, y comencé a correr enseguida. Aún así fui cuidadosa, y, de alguna manera, tal vez por un milagro, llegué hasta el claro intacta. Sonreí triunfalmente.

Iba a contarle todo esa noche.

Estaba segura. Él merecía saberlo. Merecía saber la clase de horror que era yo. Saber la clase de horror con la cual quería permanecer.

Y entonces lo escuché, moviéndose suavemente a mi lado. Tomó mi mano, y aunque aún no había oído su voz, supe que era él, porque sólo su cálida piel hacía a mi corazón latir tan frenéticamente. Sonreí.

"Hola," susurré, y él rió entre dientes por el tono poco cómodo de mi voz.

"Hola, Bella" dijo, y nos sentamos juntos en la hierba. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por breves momentos. Pude oír sólo el suave gorjeo de los pájaros y el murmullo del viento, casi lejano. Respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos e imaginando la escena del bosque a mi alrededor que me llenaba los sentidos.

Suspiré, y volví a abrir mis ojos –aunque no viera nada, simplemente los mantenía abiertos porque me hacía sentir más normal. Volví a inhalar profundamente, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, y contuve la respiración por varios segundos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, de pronunciar las palabras que cambiarían mi vida de un modo u otro - pues estaba a punto de susurrar, _"tengo algo que decirte" – _me llené de su voz, y mi coraje se evaporó.

"Bella, yo... yo no voy a poder venir durante algún tiempo. No voy a poder verte durante algún tiempo."

Mi corazón se hundió, roto en mil pedazos.

"¿P-por qué?" Tartamudeé, asustada por su respuesta.

_Decidí que no quiero verte más._

_Sé tu secreto, y me voy. No puedo estar con alguien como tú._

_Me cansé de ti._

"Estoy castigado."

Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

"Oh," fue todo lo que dije, y él rió entre dientes, acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

"Tonta Bella. ¿Pensaste que iba a dejarte? ¿No oíste nada de lo que te dije antes? No _puedo _dejarte."

Entonces sonreí, animada por sus palabras, y emocionada por la honestidad que desprendía cada una de ellas. Disfruté mucho la felicidad que me trajo su declaración.

Quería decirle. Tenía que hacerlo. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero él volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndome casi sin querer.

"Pero estuve pensándolo. Me prohibieron salir por la noche, y salir a ver a amigos. Pero apuesto cualquier cosa a que mis padres te dejarían venir de visita a _nuestra_ casa. Podrás conocer a mi familia si vienes. Oh, estoy seguro de que mi madre te adorará. Y Alice también." dijo, y pude casi sentir la esperanza en cada una de sus palabras. "Por favor, Bella. Vendrás de visita."

Sabía que era más que una simple una invitación. Era una petición para conocer a sus padres, su familia, la gente que quería.

Respiré profundo, susurrando suavemente mi respuesta.

_(__**Edward POV**__)_

"Yo... no puedo. Lo siento, Edward."

Sus palabras rompieron toda la esperanza que había acumulado en mi corazón, y me mordí el labio, esperando que ella no se percatara de mi decepción. Pero lo hizo, y susurró suavemente "No de día, al menos. ¿Podría... podría ir cuando sea de noche?"

Sentí como el alivio recorría mis venas con su media admisión, y exhalé el aire que casi sin querer había contenido. Recuperé repentinamente mi ánimo, y la decepción y el dolor que antes me habían llenado, desaparecieron.

"¿Cuando sea de noche?" repetí en tono bromista, sonriéndole, excitado porque ella no me hubiera rechazado por completo, porque estuviera dispuesta a venir conmigo para conocer a mi familia. "De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto a la luz del sol. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro, o algo así?" bromeé, acariciando suavemente su nariz. Pero ella no rió como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. En vez de eso, forzó una pequeña sonrisa, triste, y se rió entre dientes con algo de nervios.

"O algo así."

La miré fijamente con confusión, pero luego me encogí de hombros, demasiado jubiloso como para preocuparme por cosas tontas durante demasiado tiempo.

"Por la noche estaría bien, supongo. ¿Mañana, quizás?"

Elevó los hombros con una enorme sonrisa, esta vez sincera, pintada en su cara. "Quizás."

Luego no hubo más palabras. Y cuando llegó la hora de marchar, la besé suavemente en la frente, maravillado por la calidez de su piel bajo mis labios. Sonreí mientras me alejaba un poco, mirando el suave sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Me giré sobre mí mismo entonces, y comencé a correr.

Sin embargo no llegué muy lejos, porque un grito suyo me detuvo "¿¡Cómo te contactaré!?"

Sonreí, quedándome quieto por un momento. ¿Cuán difícil podría ser obtener el número de teléfono del jefe de policía? "Yo lo haré." respondí, y eché a correr una vez más, rodeado únicamente por los sonidos del frondoso bosque a mi alrededor.

_**8:01 PM**_

Cuando tropecé agitado con el umbral de la puerta, eran exactamente las ocho y un minuto. Mi padre me miró a mí, y luego al reloj. Sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo _"¿cuánto es un minuto?"._

Apenas tuve tiempo de cambiarme los empapados vaqueros antes de que mamá me llamara para cenar. Alice picoteó unas judías verdes, declarando una y otra vez que eran 'tiernos' y Emmett le hizo muecas a su hamburguesa. Yo simplemente comí todo como un famélico. Sabía muy bien, y estaba tan cálido que entibió todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí, y bebí mi leche lentamente mientras miraba a mi familia, imaginando a Bella sentada con nosotros, hablando suavemente, como esperaba que hiciera pronto.

La mesa estuvo en silencio hasta que mi padre tomo la palabra, pocos segundos después.

"El Dr. Snow me pidió que le hiciera un favor," murmuró, colocando un papel encima de la tabla antes de voltearse hacia mi madre.

"¿Oh, de verdad?" preguntó mi madre, genuinamente curiosa. "Oh, Carlisle, no te pidió que trabajaras horas extra, ¿no? Casi no pasamoss tiempo en familia, cuando una normal sí lo hace. Estás trabajando ya demasiado."

Mi padre se rió pacíficamente. "No, no, Esme, no se trata de eso."

"Oh," susurró, algo más relajada. En cualquier otra cosa mi madre siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudar al Dr. Snow. Lo más importante para ella era nuestra familia... y lo único que nunca dejaría correr. Sonreí, y mi padre continuó su charla.

"Todo el pueblo está tomando las mismas precauciones. Es por una joven de Forks que posee Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Resumiendo, es una enfermedad que afecta a la cura del daño producido en las células de la piel. La llaman la niña de la noche, porque si sale fuera durante el día, puede morir. El Dr. Snow nos pidió el favor de colocar en las ventanas un plástico especial que protege la piel de los rayos UV, para que ella esté a salvo si quiere algún día venir a nuestra casa de visita. Él dice que es bastante costoso, y también me dijo que él y otros pocos en la ciudad pudieron pagarlo. Le dije que hablaría contigo, querida Esme, porque sé cuánto amas la luz del sol."

"Oh, corazón. Pobre muchacha. Claro que podemos hacerlo," susurró, pero no escuché nada más luego de las palabras pronunciadas por mi padre porque, en ese momento, pedazos de la última conversación con Bella inundaban mi mente.

"_De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto a la luz del sol. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro, o algo así?"_

Entonces recordé sus nerviosas y tartamudas palabras, y cómo aceptó a mi tomadura de pelo.

"_O algo así."_

Me sentí enfermo. No, más que enfermo, me sentí desesperado, y estúpido. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Y por qué ella no me lo había dicho? ¿No confiaba en mí? Ese pensamiento me produjo un intenso dolor en el pecho, y el hecho de que ella no hubiera confiado en mí me lastimaba más que haberme enterado de la enfermedad que ella padecía día a día.

"_Soy horrible," _había susurrado, con un matiz de dolor en su voz. _"Soy diferente. Soy un monstruo. Es lo que todo el mundo dice."_

"_¿Los demás te tratan así sólo porque eres ciega?"_

"_En parte."_

Me sentí tan mareado que apenas pude mantenerme en pie. Agarré el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza los ojos, deseando que las voces se apagaran en mi cabeza. Cogí con más fuerza aún la tabla, y pude oír voces lejanas, asustadas y preocupadas. La voz de mi familia. De mi madre, y mi padre, y Alice y Emmett.

_Bella_.

Me levanté torpemente, tropezando, desesperado por verla. Tenía que hablar con ella, tocarla, preguntarle porqué. Necesitaba verla, entender porqué no me lo había dicho.

_Bella._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Ella era ciega, ¿y ahora esto, como si fuera poco? Estaba destinada a vivir en la oscuridad, no sólo por su vista, también por la enfermedad que padecía. Aunque ella pudiera ver, ¿tendría que vivir siempre en un mundo sin luz?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella de malo? _¿Por qué ella?_

_Bella._

"¡Edward!"

No noté hasta ese momento, cuando mi padre gritó, que me había caído al suelo. Sentí frío, y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Y entonces el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció, y por los pocos momentos en los que estuve atrapado dentro de mí mismo, de mi mente oscura, pude entender cómo se sentía nunca ver la luz, o sentirla, o simplemente no poder permanecer bajo el sol.

Y me pregunté por qué maldeciría dios a una muchacha tan dulce, tan hermosa como Bella. Ella nunca había hecho nada malo, así que, ¿por qué le tocaba todo a ella? ¿Por qué le tocaba a ella vivir su vida sola, aborrecida, odiada, burlada? _¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?_

La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, y entonces no vi nada, ni sentí nada, ni oí nada.

_Bella._

Tropecé, intentando caminar hacia delante, luchando contra la oscuridad mientras trataba de alcanzar la puerta. Cogí la manija con una mano y la giré, respiré profundamente y mi visión lentamente volvió a la normalidad. Sentí la mano de mi padre en el hombro, pero, con una fuerza desconocida, lo empujé lejos y corrí bajo la lluvia, mis pies descalzos en el duro asfalto.

Y corrí. Corrí hacia Bella.

_Bella._

**Como prometí, aquí empieza la acción. Edward al fin lo ha descubierto, y la reacción ha sido fuerte! Pero tranquilos, el capítulo que viene es muy dramático pero hermoso. **

**No sé cuánto tardaré, mi tiempo es como siempre escaso pero cada vez que tengo un hueco libre aprovecho para traducir al menos un trocito. Es difícil, pero mejoro mucho el inglés, y además amo leer sus reviews, aunque no sea yo la autora original :).**

**Agradecimientos a: **

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**_

_**Adri Cullen**_

_**Pachi**_

_**kathyta90**_

_**norii**_

_**MaiaEvans**_

_**LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY**_

_**Sara34**_

_**afrokd**_

_**sasusaku95**_

_**Annie858**_

_**christti**_

_**leti-Yuri**_

_**aprilEXB**_

_**Penelope-BallyCastle**_

_**Belen Cullen**_

_**La Gran Allie**_

_**3a'liss**_

_**miintrindade**_

**Os agradezco con toda mi alma, de verdad me esfuerzo para que os gusten mis trabajos! Es un fic espectacular y deseo que su versión en castellano también lo sea.**

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**__:_

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar, elevando su tono de voz. Sollocé con fuerza, no pudiendo hablar. "¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡¿Por qué?!"

**Bueno, sin más que decir, se despide.**

**Laguna Negra.**


	8. Aceptándome

VENDO

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo ocho**_

_**Previamente **_...

_La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, y entonces no vi nada, ni sentí nada, ni oí nada._

_Bella._

_Tropecé, intentando caminar hacia delante, luchando contra la oscuridad mientras trataba de alcanzar la puerta. Cogí la manija con una mano y la giré, respiré profundamente y mi visión lentamente volvió a la normalidad. Sentí la mano de mi padre en el hombro, pero, con una fuerza desconocida, lo empujé lejos y corrí bajo la lluvia, mis pies descalzos en el duro asfalto._

_Y corrí. Corrí hacia Bella._

_Bella._

_**14 de febrero, jueves - 8:23 PM **__— Bella POV_

_Edward._

No llegué a pisar casa antes de volver a escuchar su voz.

Estaba un poco asustada, asustada de que alguien estuviera siguiéndome, pero reconocí enseguida el sonido de sus pasos, y su profunda respiración.

Estaba corriendo hacia mí, zigzagueando. Me preocupé un poco, pensando porqué habría vuelto. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Había ocurrido algo? Me abracé a mí misma suavemente, y esperé hasta que me hallara. Estábamos en el medio del bosque, con frondosos árboles alrededor nuestro, produciendo tenebrosas sombras en el suelo con la luz de la luna medio tapada por las nubes.

Él paró de correr, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Y en ese momento, supe que me miraba fijamente, porque sentí como si él invadiera mi alma, y mis ojos, aunque fueran ciegos, eran el único camino a mi alma que él podía cruzar sin hacerme daño.

"¿Por qué?" susurró, con la voz llena de angustia. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

La compresión me llenó las entrañas en ese momento.

Me quedé congelada, comenzando a temblar un poco. Él lo sabía Él lo sabía. _Él lo sabía. _Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que hasta pude oír, y sentir su dolor. Me volteé de espaldas hacia él, abrazándome a mí misma aún más fuerte, porque aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos, él podía ver los míos, y no quería que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos, el dolor, la agonía, el miedo, que los llenaba.

"Lo siento," susurré, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar, elevando su tono de voz. Sollocé con fuerza, no pudiendo hablar. "¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"_¡Porque tenía miedo de que me dejaras!" _Grité, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo con un sollozo. Edward se mantuvo en silencio mientras las lágrimas surcaban lentamente su camino por mis pálidas mejillas. "¡T-tenía miedo d-de que m-me dejaras! N-no quie-quiero estar sola. Q-quise decírtelo, pero cada d-día, te c-conocía m-más y más. Y c-cada día estaba m-más y más a-asustada, por-porque c-cada día que p-pasaba t-tú eras más i-importante para mí. Y c-con c-cada día que p-pa-pasaba, e-el m-miedo que me llenaba c-cada vez que q-quería decírtelo era cada vez p-peor y peor y p-peor. N-no me dejes, Edward. Por favor no m-me dejes," rogué, escondiendo la cara entre las manos con un sollozo, porque no quería que él viera las lágrimas de frustración y dolor que corrían rápidamente con mis mejillas.

Él continuó en silencio durante algunos minutos, abriendo la boca para hablar varias veces pero volviendo a cerrarla cada vez, sin dejar salir las palabras. Me apreté a mí misma más fuerte, hipando mientras aguardaba las palabras que sabía que me romperían el corazón.

Pero cuando él al fin habló, había un montón de emociones surcando su voz –Enfado. Soledad. Dolor. Agonía. Pena. _Cólera. –_pero no pude sentir ni un poquito de rechazo.

"No iba a dejarte... yo... yo... ¡maldita sea! ¡No sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho! ¡Pero no te habría dejado, Bella! ¡No _habría podido _dejarte! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿Nunca me has escuchado?! ¡Te he dicho, una y otra y otra vez, que no puedo dejarte! ¡No_ puedo_! Significas mucho para mí, Bella. Demasiado. No podría dejarte ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, porque cada vez que me alejo de ti, incluso aunque sea sólo por la noche, o por unos pocos minutos, o incluso cuando cierro los ojos por unos breves segundos y no te veo, el dolor que me llena es inexpresable. ¡_Tengo_ que estar contigo, Bella! No puedo estar sin ti a mi lado. ¿No lo entiendes?" susurró, casi pidió, como si necesitara más que nada en este mundo que yo comprendiera lo que me decía.

"Edward" sollocé, y él se dejó caer de rodillas a mi lado, tomándome suavemente entre sus brazos. "Edward, lo s-siento tanto. Tendría que habértelo d-dicho. T-tú no puedes estar c-conmigo. S-soy un estorbo. ¡Arruinaré t-t-tu vida!" grité, y él me abrazó más fuerte.

"Bella, eso no me importa. No me importa nada. No me importa que no puedas estar bajo el sol. No me importa que vivas en la oscuridad. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre. Me duele, sin embargo... que tú... que tú no confiaste en m-mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo."

"Yo... yo..."

Pero ya no podría manejar mi voz. Y ni siquiera lo intenté. Sencillamente, enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y lloré.

_( __**Edward POV**__ )_

Bella lloró durante un buen rato, y observé los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas cuando se volteó a verme. Le sonreí dulcemente, y cuando miré fijamente sus ojos, fue fácil ver la pequeña e inocente niña que era por dentro olvidando su aspecto exterior. La chica que nunca había estado bajo el sol. La chica que estaba ciega, y que había sido burlada, discriminada, y odiada.

La abracé más fuerte que nunca.

"Bella..." susurré, y sonreí entre sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma.

"Gracias, Edward," murmuró, limpiando con sus manos las últimas y solitarias lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

Me quedé callado. Y luego susurré suavemente, "¿Vas a contarme ahora? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?"

"Confío en ti." suspiró. "Demasiado, probablemente. Estaba asustada, como dije. Iba a contártelo. Te lo prometo."

Sonreí. "Te creo."

Volvió a caer el silencio, y no se rompió hasta que Bella preguntó con la voz llena de preocupación, "¿Las cosas van a cambiar ahora?"

"Bueno," comencé, acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza. "En primer lugar, vamos a teñir todas las ventanas de mi casa para que puedas entrar cuando quieras. Y luego voy a tener que cambiar mi horario así puedo permanecer hasta más tarde contigo." sonreí levemente." ¡Y voy a convertirme en tu guardián personal! Me cercioraré de que el sol _jamás_ lastime tu piel."

"Cómo..." susurró, mordiendo su labio en una leve pausa. "¿Cómo puedes tomártelo así tan fácilmente?"

Reí con amargura. "No fue fácil, Bella. No lo es. Pero si no aceptara esta parte de ti –_todo de ti- _entonces te perdería. Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer."

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, y aunque la lluvia había comenzado, hace tiempo, a empaparnos, ninguno se movió. Estaba feliz allí sentado en el duro y fangoso barro. Mientras ella estuviera en mis brazos, estaría feliz en cualquier lugar.

"¿Esto te molesta? ¿Piensas que soy... rara?" susurró, y la besé en la frente con suavidad.

"No, no del todo. Eres diferente, eso es cierto, pero no en mal sentido. Cuéntame más de todo esto, por favor," le pedí suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas, quitando las gotas de agua fría con cada movimiento. Ella tarareó contenta, y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Duele?" pregunté, sabiendo que ella necesitaba un punto de partida. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Nunca duele. Nunca mientras esté fuera del sol."

Di un respingo cuando dijo que había estado en el sol antes, recordando las palabras de mi padre.

"_La llaman la niña de la noche, porque si sale fuera durante el día, puede morir." _

"¿No está... no está eso mal?" espeté, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella sintió mi preocupación, y puso una mano en mi mejilla de modo reconfortante. Podía decir, aún en la oscuridad, que las comisuras de sus labios se habían curvado levemente.

"Sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando era imprudente. Ahora soy más cuidadosa."

"Es bueno oírlo," dije, apretándola aún más contra mí. Nuestros cuerpos mojados encajaron perfectamente, y ella se sentó feliz en mi regazo. La posición era muy íntima, pero entre nosotros parecía inocente, como algo que cualquier par de amigos haría.

_Amigos._

Fruncí el ceño, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, como declarándola mía aunque sabiendo que aún éramos, de hecho, solamente amigos. Quería ser mucho más para ella, pero no veía cómo.

"Cuéntame más," pedí, con la voz tan baja que apenas pude oírla. Pero mis labios estaban junto a su oreja, así que estaba seguro de que me había escuchado. "Cuéntame de tu vida, de cuánto te afectó esto. Por favor. Quiero saberlo."

"Nunca he sabido mucho de todo esto," se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. "Yo nunca cambié. Mi vida ha sido difícil, pero lo he aceptado y he salido adelante. Perdí mi vista, por causa de la enfermedad, cuando tenía cinco años. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, y los que tuve se marcharon. Pero fui feliz, aun así," susurró confortada. "He sido tan feliz como he podido... y creo que eso es lo que de verdad importa."

"¿Yo te hago feliz?" murmuré contra su piel, y acomodé con mis labios un mechón de su pelo, trazando un recorrido desde su mejilla hasta el hueco de su oreja. Ella se estremeció.

"Sí. Tú me haces muy feliz," susurró sin aliento. "He vivido en la oscuridad, asustada del sol que, en meros segundos, podría acabar con mi vida. Pero... cuando estoy contigo, me siento cálida. Tú eres mi sol, Edward."

Sonreí contra su piel, incapaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa pintada en mi cara.

"¿Te asusta el futuro?"

Tardó varios minutos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, el sonido de la lluvia ahogó su voz. Apenas pude escuchar sus palabras.

"Lo estaba. Siempre pensaba, _¿y si? _No muchas personas con X.P. viven una vida larga. Suelen morir... muy jóvenes. Tenía miedo, Edward, porque quiero ir a la universidad, y casarme, y tener una familia. Quiero _vivir._ Pero... ya no quiero estar asustada. No quiero vivir con miedo de morir cada minuto de todos mis días. Quiero ser fuerte. Pero no sé cómo."

Una sonrisa triste cubrió mis labios.

"Te mostraré," dije con firmeza, apretando los puños. "Te mostraré el mundo, y si tú no puedes ser fuerte por ti misma, seré fuerte por ti. Te juro, Bella, que todo esto no ha cambiado nada. No cambia lo que siento por ti. Nada de lo que me digas va a asustarme y alejarme de ti."

Calló el silencio, y Bella se removió ligeramente en mi regazo antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y cerrar los ojos.

Y, finalmente, susurró suavemente dos palabras que hicieron que mi corazón se estrellara en mi pecho con violencia una vez más.

"Gracias, Edward."

Una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en mis labios, y fue imposible parar la felicidad que se cernió dentro de mí.

"De nada, Bella. No es nada."

_**12:01 AM **__— Bella POV_

Él me acompañó hasta llegar a mi simple hogar, de dos pisos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, lo cogí suavemente de la empapada manga de su camisa, con la mano temblando. Apenas se dio la vuelta, volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos. Y allí, en su fuerte abrazo, me sentí entera otra vez.

"No me dejes," susurré, y él se rió entre dientes, presionando los labios contra mi frente mientras acariciaba con dulzura mi cabello.

"Tengo que hacerlo, Bella. Pero volveré por la mañana."

"No te vayas," volví a pedir, porque sabía que, cuando él se hubiera ido, me desharía en pedazos. Sabía que, aunque él ya me hubiera aceptado, me engañaría a mí misma pensando que él mentía, y que iba a dejarme para siempre. "No te vayas."

"Está bien," dijo suavemente, y tomó mi mano, sosteniéndola firmemente. "No iré a ningún lugar. Vamos. Entremos y abriguémonos. ¿Está tu padre en casa?"

Asentí con la cabeza, y él hizo una mueca de frustración. Pude entender el porqué, y sonreí levemente con el pensamiento de Charlie bajando las escaleras para encontrarnos a los dos en el sofá –o, Dios prohibido, mi cama- en medio de la noche y desmayándose. Edward me miró curioso, posiblemente preguntándose porqué me reía. Me tapé la boca con la mano para amortiguar mis risitas mientras él me arrastraba dentro de la casa.

"Tonta Bella," murmuró, y me dejó goteando en el umbral de la puerta mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Me pregunté qué buscaría allí dentro, pero comprendí cuando él volvió y presionó suavemente un paño cálido contra mi rostro, secando el agua de mi piel. Sonreí cuando acarició mis labios, y levanté mi pelo para que tuviera un mejor acceso a mi cuello. Luego secó mi cabello, riendo mientras yo sacudía la cabeza, rociándolo de gotitas de agua.

"Ponte una ropa más abrigada," me dijo, y noté que él estaba utilizando la toalla para también secarse un poco a sí mismo.

Asentí, y me sostuve contra la pared, tomándome mi tiempo para subir las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación. Era la primera en el vestíbulo, seguida por el baño. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Había una pequeña cama asentada en el centro, con un escritorio a su lado. La mecedora de mis días de bebé estaba junto a la ventana –siempre cerrada- y el suelo estaba cubierto con una suave alfombra azul claro. Sonreí, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, buscando algo abrigado en mi armario. Me decidí finalmente por un par de pantalones –sin estar segura de cuáles, porque, tristemente, la ropa no era algo que pudieras adivinar- y una camiseta larga.

Sonreí, y crucé el piso de madera del vestíbulo, dirigiéndome hacia el baño. Cogí una toalla grande y mullida de los estantes, y sequé un poco más mi cabello antes de dejarlo caer. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me di cuenta de que Edward todavía estaría empapado –él me había secado a mí primero, después de todo, y la toalla de mano que había utilizado era muy pequeña. Entonces tomé la toalla nuevamente, y bajé las escaleras con cuidado.

"Ah, aquí estás."

La voz era muy suave - como el terciopelo, casi - pero me hizo sobresaltar aún así, y lancé un pequeño chillido.

Edward rió.

"Lo siento, Bella. No quería asustarte."

Yo sonreí, posando una mano en el pecho, intentando en vano calmar mi agitado corazón. Lo peor era que las fuertes palpitaciones eran debido a _él, _y no al susto que me había dado.

"Aquí tienes," le dije, entregándole la toalla. "Estás empapado."

Y como para corroborar mis palabras, una gotita se deslizó desde su cabello hasta mi mejilla con un suave 'plop'. Él rió suavemente, secando el agua de mi cara antes de tomar la toalla y comenzar a secarse.

Me quedé parada en el medio del comedor, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"¿Necesitas... algo para cambiarte?"

"Dudo mucho que entrar furtivamente en la habitación de tu padre en medio de la noche sea productivo a nuestro esquema de _guardar-este-secreto-entre-nosotros-dos_. ¿O es que piensas que tu ropa me pueda caber?"

Había un borde de tomadura de pelo en su voz, así que le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

"Algunas de las prendas de Charlie todavía están en el lavadero. Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar algo para ti."

"¿Charlie?" me preguntó, y yo sonreí.

"Así es como llamo a mi padre. Siempre lo he hecho. Es más fácil."

"Oh."

De pronto nos quedamos en silencio, y mientras lo guiaba lentamente hacia el lavadero, él único sonido audible era el de nuestras pisadas y el de la lluvia que caía en la azotea. Excavé entre las pilas de ropa, y Edward encontró un par de pantalones pijama, algo más largos que un short, y una camiseta larga, parecida a la que yo estaba usando. Le entregué un par de calcetines para mantener sus pies y tobillos calientes, aunque en vez de ponérselos él, los rechazó y suavemente los puso en mis pies, besando delicadamente la planta de los mismos. Mi corazón latió con hiperactividad mientras sus dedos rozaban mi piel.

"No quiero que te enfermes," me dijo, a modo de explicación. "Yo estaré bien."

"N-no" objeté. "Te daré otro par."

Revolví otra vez entre la ropa del lavadero, y finalmente me erguí, suspirando profundamente. Entonces sonreí, entregándole otro par de medias a Edward.

Él comenzó a reír apenas los puse entre sus manos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, aterrorizada de haberle dado accidentalmente algo además de calcetines. Como mi ropa interior. Me sonrojé.

"¡Son rosas!" dijo, pero se las puso de todas formas.

"¡Oh!" suspiré, aliviada. "Te daré otro par."

"Nah," respondió. "No te preocupes. El rosa es varonil."

Rodé los ojos, burlona. Él cogió mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme por las escaleras.

"Quiero ver tu habitación," me dijo, con una sonrisa trasparentándose en sus palabras. "Quiero ver el lugar donde tu creciste."

Me sonrojé, pero aún así lo llevé a mi cuarto. Y, suspirando profundamente, atravesé la puerta, ya abierta, esperando desesperadamente que estuviera limpia.

"¿Ta-da?" **(1)**

Él volvió a reírse, y entonces me vino el pensamiento de que él había reído más veces en estas pocas horas de lo que había hecho desde que lo conocí.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas?" pregunté, y de pronto lancé un chillido cuando él me tomó entre sus brazos.

"Me gusta," dijo, divertido, avanzando hacia mi cama. "Es acogedora." Me colocó suavemente sobre el edredón, y se sentó a mi lado. Me metí bajo las sábanas, y tiré de ellas hasta mi barbilla, sonriéndole.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" pregunté, y él me tomó la mano, presionando sus labios suavemente sobre mis nudillos.

"Sí," respondió, acostándose sobre el edredón, a mi lado. Me apreté contra sus brazos, y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, muy cómodo. Y cuando comenzaba a dormirme, recordé algo.

"Charlie te encontrará por la mañana," murmuré con voz adormilada. "Siempre comprueba que yo esté bien antes de irse a trabajar. ¿Y no tienes escuela mañana?"

"Es un fin de semana largo," me tranquilizó. "Y no te preocupes. Permaneceré despierto hasta que él se vaya. Ahora duerme, mi Bella. Y que tengas dulces sueños."

Pero yo ya navegaba lejos.

_**(1) Sonido de presentación. Suena más como 'ta-chan', pero se transcribe 'ta-da'.**_

**Fin de este emotivo y dulce capítulo. Lamento con todo mi corazón la demora, pero tuve una larga historia: a mi madre se le vino la idea de tener conexión inalámbrica a internet, pero antes alegó que 'sin un buen antivirus no lo ponía'. Lo que ocurre es que yo tengo un Windows 98, y ella instaló un antivirus demasiado pesado. Resultado: la computadora no funcionó durante dos largas y extenuantes semanas. Por suerte, ya la convencí para que abandonara la idea del antivirus y ahora no sólo funciona, sino que pronto probablemente me pongan un mejor internet. Espero que me disculpen, sin embargo. Odio tardar tanto tiempo, siento como si los dejara abandonados.**

**Bueno, las cosas se ponen un poco más interesntes más o menos alrededor del capítulo 11 ó 12, pero aún quedan trillones por traducir. Hasta ahora, hay más de 40 capítulos, y la historia aún no termina. Así que, por suerte, tenemos de A Child of the Night para rato.**

**Como siempre, miles de agradecimientos a:**

_**MrsLCullen**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**ceria13**_

_**norii**_

_**christti**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Miintrindade**_

_**Sara34**_

_**Belen Cullen**_

_**3a'liss**_

_**Adri Cullen**_

_**kathyta90**_

_**MaiaEvans**_

_**Karmy**_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**_

_**LaviDx**_

_**leti-Yuri**_

_**terra**_

_**xikiss cullen**_

_**Pachi**_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**_**, quiero decirte que ya descargué tu historia para leerla y que con respecto a tu propuesta, me gustaría comenzar (si quieres) una nueva traducción juntas n.n. Ya estuve viendo algunas historias, pero si tú tienes alguna propuesta estaré encantada. Y también se podría hacer una traducción de a más, interesadas sólo coméntenlo.**

**Por cierto,**** también quiero agradecer a las personas que leen no sólo mi traducción, sino la historia original, pero no pueden o no quieren dejar review. Quiero que sepan que sin sus comentarios yo no podría seguir, pero que comprendo a la gente que a veces no tiene tiempo para comentar, porque yo soy una de ellas. De hecho, para leer las historias de Fanfiction tengo que copiarlas en un documento word y guardarlas en una carpeta.**

**El próximo capítulo sí que será igual de pronto (o tarde, como prefieran verlo) que siempre.**

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

"Mi familia muere por conocerte. Y no, ellos no van a odiarte. Ellos te amarán. Es imposible no hacerlo."

**Y ahora sí, sin más que decir, se despide.**

**Laguna negra.**


	9. Un día en mi vida

_**A Child of the Night - Capítulo nueve**_

_**Previamente**_…

"_¿Te quedarás conmigo?" pregunté, y él me tomó la mano, presionando sus labios suavemente sobre mis nudillos._

"_Sí," respondió, acostándose sobre el edredón, a mi lado. Me apreté contra sus brazos, y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, muy cómodo. Y cuando comenzaba a dormirme, recordé algo._

"_Charlie te encontrará por la mañana," murmuré con voz adormilada. "Siempre comprueba que yo esté bien antes de irse a trabajar. ¿Y no tienes escuela mañana?"_

"_Es un fin de semana largo," me tranquilizó. "Y no te preocupes. Permaneceré despierto hasta que él se vaya. Ahora duerme, mi Bella. Y que tengas dulces sueños."_

_Pero yo ya navegaba lejos._

_**15 de febrero, viernes - 1:00 P.M.**__ - Edward POV_

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que quise hacer fue volver a cerrarlos. Estaba exhausto; había permanecido despierto por horas después de que Bella se quedara dormida, simplemente observándola. Cuando dormía, sus preocupaciones se esfumaban. Todo se esfumaba. Ella parecía despreocupada cuando soñaba. Sin miedos. Sin problemas. Sin quebraduras. Sonreí, y la besé en la frente mientras ella comenzaba a revolverse.

"Buenos días, Bella." susurré, y ella pestañeó somnolienta, con los ojos levemente iluminados por la luz que se colaba por su ventana teñida.

"Buenos días," respiró, acercándose más a mí. De alguna manera, en medio de la noche, me había metido debajo del edredón, y ahora estábamos tan apretados uno contra otro que era difícil definir dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro. Me reí, acariciando suavemente su costado.

"¡Despierta, bella durmiente!" canturreé, mientras ella me fulminaba, probablemente por ser tan alegre tan temprano. Oh, bueno. De hecho no era nada temprano. "Es la una de la tarde," dije, e hice una mueca de dolor imaginando el tremendo sermón de mis padres que me iba a ganar cuando volviera a casa.

Bella se levantó repentinamente, energizada.

"¡Oh, maldición! ¡Es muy tarde!"

Me reí de ella mientras trataba de alisar su enmarañado cabello. Se volteó a mirarme, con los ojos llenos de sueño.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Oh, Dios. Es tardísimo. Tardísimo. Tardísimo. Tardísimo." cantó, mientras trompicaba por el cuarto intentando hallar algo con las manos. No estuve seguro de qué era lo que buscaba hasta que sus manos aterrizaron sobre un pequeño cepillo de dientes azul. Lo cogió y salió rápidamente disparada hacia el pasillo. Un amortiguado 'ouch' fue lo siguiente que pude escuchar, y salí de la cama rápidamente, preocupado, corriendo hacia el pasillo para encontrarla. Pero ella ya se había levantado sola, y ahora caminaba apresurada hacia el baño.

Esperé hasta que hubo terminado de cepillar sus dientes y peinar su cabello para dirigirme a ella.

"Tengo que irme un ratito."

Traté de ignorar la forma en la que sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sostenía el cepillo. _Tenía_ que ir, y ver su dolor lo hacía aún más difícil.

"Tengo que ir a casa y cambiarme, y hablar con mis padres. Ah! Y si aún quieres –y si es que no me castigan de por vida- ¿te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

Pude ver como su nerviosismo crecía y se expandía, pero asintió valientemente.

"Si eso significa que puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, entonces sí."

Sonreí, y me acerqué a ella. Le puse una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla, y ella sonrió suavemente, aunque todavía algo asustada.

"Volveré en una hora. _Una hora. _No más, lo prometo."

"¿Una hora?" preguntó, como confirmando mis palabras. Asentí detrás de su espalda, y cerré los ojos, aspirando su dulce aroma antes de alejarme de ella.

"Una hora. Lo prometo, Bella. ¿Estarás bien sola?"

Me miró como diciendo '_He estado sola por diecisiete años'_ y yo sonreí tristemente, acariciando su mejilla con mis dedos antes de salir del baño.

"Volveré pronto," prometí, y ella sonrió, asintiendo, y giró sobre si misma, cerrando los ojos, como si no pudiera sobrellevar la idea de verme marchar. 

Corrí alejándome de la casa, brevemente agradecido de haber estado allí antes y conocer el camino. Pero cuando llegué al portal del que había sido mi hogar por diecisiete años, y cogí el helado picaporte, di una pausa, respirando profundamente. Había estado fuera toda la noche, y estaba seguro de que nadie en mi familia habría dormido bien. O dormido siquiera.

Y cuando abrí la puerta, cerré los ojos, esperando.

Pero el grito que esperaba no llegó nunca.

"Edward."

Era una voz suave y dulce. Era la voz de mi madre. La miré a los ojos, y me dolió el corazón cuando vi la pena y el dolor brillando en ellos.

"¡Oh, Edward!"

Se lanzó a abrazarme, sollozando. Y cuando papá, Alice y Emmett escucharon mi nombre, vinieron rápidamente hacia la habitación. Alice y Emmett estaban exultantes; la expresión de papá no dejaba dudas a la desaprobación.

"Lo siento, mamá" susurré, apretándola más contra mí. "Lo siento, chicos."

"¿Dónde estabas?" me exigió con voz compungida. "¡Me asustaste tanto, corriendo así de la nada! ¡Tú... tú sólo despareciste! Y no volviste, ni me llamaste ni... ni..."

Comenzó a sollozar otra vez, y no me dio la cara para mirar a nadie a los ojos; estaba demasiado avergonzado para soportar sus inquietantes miradas en cuestión. Me limité a cerrar los ojos, en cambio, y abracé a mi madre con aún más fuerza.

"Lo siento," volví a susurrar, y deseé que esas simples dos palabras pequeñas y sin sentido arreglaran todas las cosas. Pero no fue así, y cuando abrí los ojos, mi madre todavía lloraba y mi padre tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba al piso.

"Estaba con Bella," expliqué aunque todavía no me lo hubieran pedido. "Ella... ella es la chica que he estado viendo. Ella es la chica sobre la que hablaba el Dr. Snow. Estaba tan... sorprendido, y me sentí traicionado, y enojado, porque ella no confió en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo. Y luego fui a encontrarla, y hablamos durante un buen rato. Cuando traté de irme, ella comenzó a llorar. Ahora que lo sé, ella está aterrada con que yo la abandone. No pude... no pude sólo irme. No podría hacerlo, papá. La hubiera lastimado demasiado."

Aunque abrazaba a mi madre, y miraba fijamente a mis hermanos, mis palabras eran sólo para mi padre, porque necesitaba que lo entendiera. Necesitaba que lo entendiera, porque no podría estar con Bella si él estaba decepcionado.

"Podrías haber llamado," me dijo, y aunque su voz aún estaba serena, su voz estaba llena de la cólera que yo temía. "Una llamada, Edward. Estábamos tan preocupados... podrías haber llamado."

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo siento," susurré, y entonces Alice corrió hacia mí, y me abrazó, enterrado su cabeza en mis pantalones y comenzando a llorar también. Levanté la mirada, y me encontré con los ojos de Emmett por un breve momento. Y luego él también atravesó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó con fuerza.

Mi padre, sin embargo, simplemente salió de la habitación.

_**3:00 PM **__—Bella POV_

Edward había vuelto hacía alrededor de una hora. Cuando al principio me había tomado entre sus brazos, estaba tenso, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, su voz me brindó todas las emociones que él sentía. Pero luego se había reído, y me había dicho simplemente que su madre había _insistido _para que yo fuera a cenar. Y, también se aseguró de informarme, que cuando su madre se proponía algo, a menudo lo conseguía.

Sonreí, y me moví silenciosamente por la cocina, tarareando una canción.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Edward, y el corazón se me subió a la garganta otra vez.

"Estoy cocinando."

"Vamos a ir a cenar a la casa de mis padres en unas horas," me recordó, y casi pude ver sus cejas elevadas, llenas de confusión, y sus labios tiesos. Me reí, y le empujé juguetonamente la nariz con el dedo índice, para luego volver a girarme y acabar mi obra maestra.

"Lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie. Estará fría, pero él podrá calentarla. Volverá tarde esta noche, y no puedo no dejarle nada preparado."

Estaba segura de que Edward había asentido, pero le presté poca atención mientras cocinaba. Cuando terminé, tomé el Stroganoff **(1) **y lo puse en el refrigerador. Junté las manos con orgullo, y me giré hacia Edward. Él se acercó, y le sonreí para agradecerle. Cuando estaba cerca, casi podía verlo, porque lo sentía. Me sentía más cómoda. Alcé mi mano y delicadamente tomé la suya.

"Bueno. Tenemos unas cuantas horas por delante antes de marcharnos." me dijo, y noté que su voz parecía vacilante por el hecho de volver a su casa. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Yo estaba más que entusiasmada. "¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?"

"¿Una película?" preguntó, y su voz parecía sorprendida. Podría decir que él se estaría preguntando internamente cómo una chica _ciega_ podía ver una película, pero no dijo nada. Era muy caballero. Por eso, en cambio, se limitó a preguntar, "Claro. ¿Qué película?"

"_Romeo y Julieta."_

No conocía a muchos chicos que estuvieran dispuestos a ver _Romeo y Julieta _con una chica, por desgracia, pero Edward lo hizo. Me envolvió en mantas cálidas, y luego puso la película. Apenas comenzó, escuché atenta, pintando una imagen en mi mente que mostraba cómo veía yo las cosas. Sin embargo, perdí mi concentración cuando Edward empezó a recitar los versos de Romeo en mi oído. Me estremecí mientras su dulce aliento rozaba mi piel, e intenté volver a concentrarme. Algo muy, muy difícil.

"Edward," jadeé sin aliento. "Estoy ciega, no sorda."

Él sonrió sobre la piel de mi cuello, donde había apoyado su cabeza hacía algunos minutos.

"Lo sé."

No dijo nada más, pero continuó susurrándome en la oreja. Y aunque me molestaba un poco no poder concentrarme en mi película favorita, no podía no fijarme en el hecho de que Edward estuviera allí, a mi lado, abrazándome, y feliz sólo por estar conmigo.

"¿Qué se supone que haría Julieta si Romeo no la amara como ella a él?" pregunté en cierto punto, intentando no llorar en la escena de Romeo en la tumba que no podía ver; pero podía oír, sin embargo, y eso lo hacía todo mucho más real. Podía escuchar su dolor, y su desesperación.

"Bueno," respondió Edward, cambiando de posición en el sofá para que yo pudiera recostarme sobre él. "Supongo que se habría ido con Paris. Él la amaba, y ella podría haber aprendido a amarlo también."

"Pero si ella amaba a Romeo, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Si amas a una persona tanto que el mundo ni siquiera te importa, ¿cómo puedes sencillamente dejarla ir?"

"Si él no la amara, ella no tendría ninguna chance." Susurró, con una voz suave.

"Supongo," dije, y me incliné aún más cerca de él, cerrando los ojos mientras las palabras de Romeo se repetían en mi mente. "Esta película es muy triste. Si yo muriera, no querría que nadie acabara con su vida sólo por mí. Romeo tampoco podría haberse marchado. Él no quiso vivir porque ella no estaba viva. Me pregunto si amar así es posible ahora. Amar tan profundamente que no desees vivir más si no es con la persona que más te importa."

"Estoy seguro de que sí," dijo Edward suavemente, y luego nos quedamos en silencio. No volví a hablar mientras la película continuaba, pero Edward continuó recitándome los versos en el oído. Sólo pude concentrarme en él, por lo que me perdí una gran parte de la película.

Cuando los créditos comenzaron a pasar por la pantalla, me volteé hacia Edward y le sonreí.

"Gracias," susurré, y el rió suavemente a través de mi piel, enterrando su cabeza en las mantas que me rodeaban.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por arruinarte la película?"

"Me gustó, de verdad. Me gusta más tu voz que la del actor que hace de Romeo, sin duda. Su voz es demasiado profunda. La tuya es suave, y dulce. Como el terciopelo," le informé.

"¿Piensas que yo sería un buen Romeo?" preguntó, con la voz divertida. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí," respondí decidida. "Un muy buen Romeo. Eres muy apasionado, cualquier chica que fuera tu Julieta se consideraría muy afortunada."

Él no respondió nada, y nos quedamos sentados en silencio hasta que los créditos de la película acabaron y la cinta comenzó a hacer ruidos. Edward se levantó para rebobinar y sacar la película, y cuando lo hizo, me sentí repentinamente fría y vacía, aún cuando estaba rodeada de las cálidas mantas.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó, y yo jadeé; no había notado que estaba tan cerca de mí. Pero luego sonreí.

"¿Está lo suficientemente oscuro ya?"

"Casi. El sol bajó, pero aún hay un poco de luz."

Asentí, levantándome del sofá.

"Tengo que prepararme. Um... ¿Qué debería llevar?"

Pude sentir como se encogía de hombros a mi lado. "Cualquier cosa está bien. No importa mucho. A mi familia no le importará."

"A mí me importa, Edward... quiero gustarles. No he tenido un amigo en mucho tiempo, y no quiero que me odien."

Él sonrió, acariciándome la mejilla suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

"Está bien, entonces. Una falda, tal vez, y una blusa bonita."

Asentí, y subí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Me aseguré de no tropezar –un viaje a la sala de emergencias seguramente arruinaría la noche- y entré a mi habitación en un tiempo récord. Rebusqué entre mi armario hasta encontrar mi blusa azul preferida. Estaba hecha con el material más suave que hubiera sentido jamás. No seda, pero algo por el estilo. No era lujosa, pero era agradable. La combiné con mi única falda de color caqui, y le di una rápida repasada a mi cabello antes de allanar mi camisa con las manos. Sonreí.

"¡Bueno, ya estoy lista!" anuncié, bajando las escaleras. Pero con la suerte que tenía, por supuesto, tropecé en el último escalón. Cerré los ojos e hice una mueca de dolor, esperando el impacto.

Pero nunca llegó.

"Sé un poco más cuidadosa, Bella," una suave y hermosa voz de terciopelo susurró en mi oído. "Por favor, hazlo por mí."

"Uh uh **(2)**" respiré, y él me ayudó a incorporarme. Oí como su respiración se entrecortaba, y me hizo sentir confusa. "¿Qué? ¿Luzco mal? ¿Debería cambiarme?"

"¿Mal?" dijo, con voz ofendida. "No. Bella, estás hermosa. Demasiado hermosa."

Me sonrojé. No pude evitarlo.

Y luego los nervios se abrieron paso.

"Ay, ellos van a odiarme," agonicé, y me mordí el labio cuando un risueño Edward me cogió de la mano y me guió hacia la puerta. Me detuve un momento para ponerme los zapatos, y cuando acabé, él me miraba ansioso fuera de la ventana.

"Creo que ya está lo suficientemente oscuro. Venga, vámonos. Mi familia muere por conocerte. Y no, ellos no van a odiarte. Ellos te amarán. Es imposible no hacerlo."

Mi corazón latió de hiperactividad por sus palabras, y sonreí mientras él me alejaba de la casa. Sin embargo, paramos a medio camino de la calle, yo fruncí el ceño. Estiré una mano, y mis dedos sintieron ligeramente el frío contacto del metal.

"Es mi Volvo. Actualmente tengo prohibido conducir, pero he decidido que ya que estoy rompiendo las reglas, las romperé del todo." me explicó, sintiendo mi confusión.

"Oh," fue lo único que dije, y él me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar. Me senté con cuidado en el asiento de pasajeros, y sonreí cuando el coche arrancó con un suave ronroneo. Edward encendió el estéreo, y subió la calefacción, y entonces nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde vivía, pero me interrumpí a mí misma cuando reconocí la suave y dulce melodía que surgía de los altavoces.

"¿_Claro de Luna_?" pregunté sorprendida.

"¿Conoces a Debussy?" él también parecía estar sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí. Pero no mucho. Mi padre siempre pone música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos."

Pude sentir una sonrisa trasparentándose en su voz. "También es uno de mis favoritos."

Entonces me dediqué a escuchar atentamente la música, dejando que me inundara. Edward estiró una mano y subió un poco el volumen, y yo sonreí, cerrando mis ojos. Era una canción realmente hermosa. La música era algo muy importante para mí. Debido a mi ceguera, miraba escasas películas. Pero la música... era hermosa. Estaba llena de sentimientos y emociones. Significaba mucho para mí.

"Ya llegamos."

Una suave y dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sonreí, y asentí con la cabeza, estirándome para desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad. Pero antes de que pudiera desasirme sola, Edward me apartó las manos con delicadeza y lo hizo por mí. Reí con nervios, y él me besó gentilmente en la frente.

"Venga. Ya puedo ver a Alice en la ventana. Está vibrando de la emoción."

Me reí, preguntándome por un momento quién era Alice hasta recordar que ella era su hermana. Y entones caminé hacia la puerta con Edward a mi lado, y todos mis anteriores nervios, calmados por la suave melodía que habíamos estado escuchando, volvieron con aún más fuerza.

"Edward..." lloriqueé, y él me apretó más fuerte la mano.

"No te preocupes, Bella," me susurró, y entonces nos detuvimos por un momento. Pude escuchar cómo la puerta se abría, y me acerqué más aún a Edward. "Como dije, ellos te amarán."

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No por mis nervios, sin embargo, sino por sus palabras, que parecían susurradas hace años, inundándome otra vez.

_Es imposible no hacerlo._

**(1) Es una comida exquisita, pollo con una salsa especial.**

**(2) Sonido de afirmación.**

**Aquí estoy, sentada en la computadora, con 'Crepúsculo' a un lado, un ventilador detrás de mí (y aún así muerta de calor), y escuchando **_**Claro de Luna**_** mientras termino al fin de traducir este capítulo. **

**No es un capítulo especialmente genial, pero es dulce. Las cosas se desarrollan de a poco, y me gusta la dulzura con la que se llevan. Ojalá los hombres fueran así...**

**Tengo un montón de traducciones en construcción que pronto voy a comenzar a subir. Por ahora, les dejo el adelanto. No tardaré mucho en publicar el primer capítulo de la mayoría:**

**Enhorabuena: **_Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos, hasta que Bella se enamoró de él. Pudo sobrellevarlo hasta el día en que Edward decidió pedirle matrimonio a Alex, su nueva novia. Bella asiste a la boda, y se muda el mismo día. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se reencuentren? _

**I hate myself for loving you: **_Bella está lista para salir de su caparazón en la Universidad con ayuda de la alocada Alice. Cuando conoce al deslumbrante pero despreciable Edward, no puede evitar interesarse en sus poco santos caminos. ¿Serán B/A sólo otro botón de los cinturones de J/E o les enseñarán una lección a los chicos? _

**Midnight Mansion: **_Bella Swan es la nueva chica en el aburrido pueblo de Forks. Un día andando en bicicleta con su amiga Angela tropieza con una vieja mansión en el medio del bosque. Aunque la casa luce inofensiva por fuera, los residentes están lejos de la inocencia. Traducción compartida con Shikita Malfoy Cullen. _

**Mi mejor amigo, el casanova: **_Bella está acostumbrada a ver como su mejor amigo, Edward, engatusa a un montón de chicas; sin embargo a ella no le importa. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando Edward comienza a sentir cosas por Bella? Traducción._

**Una noche sin estrellas: **_Edward murió en los ataques del 11 de septiembre. Bella visita su tumba en el primer aniversario de su muerte. One-shot. _

**Bueno, no sé muy bien exactamente para qué, pero me gustaría saber cuál de ellas es la que más les llama la atención, o que me hicieran algún orden de preferencia. Supongo que según los votos iré subiendo desde la que más les llame la atención hasta la que menos. Algunas son largas, otras no tanto, pero todas son Edward/Bella. Y probablemente conozcan alguna. Espero sus comentarios al respecto :). **

**También estoy escribiendo mi propia historia, pero esa aún falta para que la publique. Quiero esperar a acabarla (si es que lo logro xD). Si quieren, sin embargo, puedo poner el summary y el posible índice. Como ustedes deseen, háganmelo saber.**

**Y ahora sí, pequeño adelanto.**

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**_

"Yo también estoy muy impaciente por conocer a esa novia tuya."

Sus palabras me sacaron repentinamente de la nube de pensamientos en los que había estado absorto hasta ese momento.

"Ella no es mi novia," murmuré, y él se rió.

**Agradecimientos a:**

_**shie-san**_

_**terra2012**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**_

_**PknaPcosa**_

_**Sara34**_

_**Belen Cullen**_

_**marietta93vlc**_

_**mrsLCullen**_

_**Gabriela Cullen**_

_**3a'liss**_

_**christti**_

_**retroninjachick**_

**_Kado-Chan Yumegari _ó _Pachi_**

**Muchos besos a todos los que me dejan comentarios, que sepan que leo a todos y cada uno de ellos y que me dan ganas de seguir. También ya leí y comenté las historias de los que me lo pidieron, muy lindas por cierto. Me sorprende pero alegra que quieran tanto mi opinión n.n.**

**Ah, y _christti, _me encantó tu originalidad con mi sobrenombre xD la verdad a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Puedes llamarme Helen si quieres.**

**Sin ya más que decir, se despide.**

**Laguna Negra ó Helen xD.**


	10. Conociendo a los padres

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo diez**_

_**Previamente…**_

_Me reí, preguntándome por un momento quién era Alice hasta recordar que ella era su hermana. Y entones caminé hacia la puerta con Edward a mi lado, y todos mis anteriores nervios, calmados por la suave melodía que habíamos estado escuchando, volvieron con aún más fuerza._

"_Edward..." lloriqueé, y él me apretó más fuerte la mano._

"_No te preocupes, Bella," me susurró, y entonces nos detuvimos por un momento. Pude escuchar cómo la puerta se abría, y me acerqué más aún a Edward. "Como dije, ellos te amarán."_

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No por mis nervios, sin embargo, sino por sus palabras, que parecían susurradas hace años, inundándome otra vez._

Es imposible no hacerlo.

_**15 de febrero, viernes - 7:12 PM **__— Edward POV_

Bella temblaba a mi lado, completamente aterrorizada. Deseé más que nada en el mundo que ella creyera mis palabras, o poder ahuyentar todos sus miedos. Pero sabía que la única forma en la que lograría que ella aceptara que mi familia jamás la odiaría era conociéndoles.

Entonces Alice corrió por la habitación, y observé que estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Bella. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, y ella sonrió, agitada.

"¡Hola!" dijo felizmente, y sentí como Bella se tensaba. Sus brillantes ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Le apreté la mano.

"H-hola," susurró, y yo la arrastré para que entrara en la casa. Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda, y me quité el abrigo, colgándolo antes de ayudar a Bella a hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Cuando hubimos acabado, mi familia comenzó a ingresar en el cuarto. Les sonreí levemente, y luego volví a apretar la mano de Bella.

"Mamá, Emmett, Alice... ella es Bella. Bella, esta es mi familia."

"Oh, me alegro de conocerte, Bella," dijo mi madre, y noté por su tono de voz que sus palabras eran genuinas. La mayoría de las madres se hubiera enfadado con la chica que hubiera robado a su hijo hasta altas horas de la noche, pero mi madre era una excepción. Sonreí, y Bella y yo nos acercamos.

"Hola, señora," respondió suavemente Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa, y se acercó más a mí. "Yo también me alegro de conocerla."

Mi madre lucía radiante mientras le insistía a Bella para que la llamara Esme; Bella, sin embargo, se acercaba más a mí con cada palabra pronunciada.

Sabía que estaba asustada, no porque estuviera nerviosa, sino porque no podía ver. Le arrojé a mi madre una rápida y suplicante mirada, y agité la mano para que se acercara. Emmett estaba quieto, pero sonreía. Alice aún estaba demasiado ocupada girando por la habitación para hacer mucho. Mi padre no se hallaba allí.

"¿Sí, querido?" preguntó mi madre, y yo tomé su mano, uniéndola a la de Bella.

"Ella está ciega, y asustada," murmuré suavemente. "Se siente más cómoda si puede 'ver' a una persona."

Mi madre pareció sorprendida ante la noticia de que Bella estaba ciega, pero se mantuvo tranquila mientras los dedos de ella bailaban sobre su palma. Luego bajó las manos, y cerró los ojos mientras Bella trazaba las líneas del rostro de mi madre. Cuando acabó, dio un paso atrás sonriendo levemente.

"Hola, señora Cullen," susurró, esta vez con un tono cálido en vez de tímido. Mi madre sonrió con alegría mientras yo volvía a tomar la mano de Bella, sin querer alejarme de ella por demasiado tiempo.

"Hola, Bella."

"¡Sigo yo! ¡Sigo yo!"

Esa voz, tan alegre y jovial, podía pertenecer a una sola persona. Miré hacia abajo con sorpresa para ver a Alice saltando frente a Bella, mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo. "¡Sigo yo!"

Bella rió suavemente, y luego se puso a la altura de la niña.

"Tú debes ser Alice," dijo, y los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, y sus labios rosados con asombro. Luego cogió mi mano, jalándome para que me pusiera a su altura, y me susurró –tan suavemente como una niña de seis años puede susurrar- "¡Sabe mi nombre, Edward!"

Sonreí, y Bella me apartó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Alice. Tal vez para detener a Alice o para comenzar su tiento, no estaba seguro. Pero cuando las manos de Bella comenzaron a pasearse por las suaves y hermosas facciones de Alice, ella sonrió.

"Eres muy linda, Alice," dijo, y cuando sus manos abandonaron el rostro de Alice, tomaron las menudas manos de ésta. "Muy bonita."

Alice relucía de orgullo mientras miraba a Bella sin ningún temor. Sonreí al verlas, más feliz de lo que había estado nunca. Y entonces sentí la mano de mi madre en la mía, y levanté la vista para verla sonriendo muy conenta.

"Oh, Edward, es simplemente maravillosa," susurró, y yo sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras volteaba a mirar a Bella –que estaba absorta en la historia sobre lo que yo silenciosamente hablaba con mamá que le contaba Alice- antes de volver a los ojos de mi madre nuevamente.

"Realmente lo es," murmuré, y la habitación se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, salvo por los chillidos emocionados de Alice y el ocasional asentimiento de Bella que hacía para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Y entonces mi madre se puso detrás de Emmett, mi hermano pequeño, y lo empujó hacia delante. Él suspiró, resignado. Pero no parecía molesto. Sino simplemente tímido.

Caminó acercándose a Bella, y se paró cuando estuvo justo en frente de ella. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió, casi como si pudiera verle.

"No tocarás mi cara," declaró en voz alta. "Pero puedes sacudir mi mano."

Todos reímos, y Bella asintió, y le estrechó la mano por unos breves segundos. Y en esos pocos segundos, la timidez de Emmett pareció desaparecer, y una pequeña sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro.

"Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?" pregunté, tomando la mano de Bella en el instante en el que ella volvió a ponerla en su lugar.

Mi madre suspiró con fuerza. "En su oficina manteniéndose ocupado."

Me mordí un labio, divertido, y todos nos desplazamos hacia la sala de estar, la era muy cálida y cómoda. Bella paseó sus manos por las paredes y sobre la chimenea cuando pasamos por allí. Y, en vez de sentarme, la llevé a explorar la habitación, dejando que se acostumbrara a su alrededor. Me sonrió en modo de agradecimiento, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

"La cena ya casi está lista," nos informó mi madre, mientras Alice saltaba al sofá y se trepaba por mi regazo para sentarse sobre Bella. "Iré a avisarle a tu padre."

Dicho eso, desapareció, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos con mis dos hermanos. Alice estaba, por supuesto, aún subida al regazo de Bella –mientras Bella acariciaba suavemente su cabello con los dedos- pero Emmett se iba a cercando más lentamente. Le sonreí.

"¿De verdad estás ciega?" espetó, y mi sonrisa repentinamente se transformó en una mirada de advertencia. Bella, sin embargo, sencillamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo se siente? Yo una vez llevé una cinta en los ojos por un día entero, y tropezaba a cada rato. ¡Casí me rompo un brazo! ¿Tú te caes mucho?"

Bella asintió, riendo. "Sí, pero no por estar ciega. Simplemente soy la persona más torpe en la faz de la Tierra. Y acerca de cómo se siente... bueno... es diferente. Recuerdo muy poco de cuando no estaba ciega, así que no me molesta demasiado. Estoy siempre en un mundo de oscuridad, pero puedo escuchar, y oler, y sentir, para poder crear, en mi mente, un propio nuevo mundo."

"¿Cómo haces para ir a la escuela si estás ciega?"

"Ya acabé la escuela," explicó. "He tenido tutores particulares toda mi vida. Venían a enseñarme un rato por semana, ya que yo no podía ir con ellos. Ya sabes, por el sol y demás."

Emmett suspiró, y se mordió el labio, como vacilando al formular la siguiente pregunta. Cuando lo hizo, al fin, su voz era suave.

"¿Te lastima? El sol, quiero decir."

Bella, agradecida, comprendió que él ya no iba a hablar más de su ceguera. Me cogió de la mano firmemente, y una pequeña y triste sonrisa surcó sus labios.

"No, no lastima."

"Oh."

"¿Por qué podría lastimar el sol?" preguntó Alice inocentemente, rompiendo el pequeño momento de silencio. "El sol es lindo. Y cálido."

La pequeña Alice, por supuesto, no había comprendido lo que nuestro padre nos había contado en la cena de la pasada noche. Era tan curiosa e inocente. Bella sonrió, esta vez genuinamente, y no había rastro de tristeza en su voz.

"Yo jamás puedo permanecer bajo el sol," dijo, y los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos.

"¿_Nunca nunca_?"

Bella rió.

"Nunca nunca. Puede lastimarme. Yo soy algo diferente a los demás," explicó. "Y el sol puede ponerme muy enferma."

"Oooh," susurró Alice, y luego agachó la mirada, jugando con un hilo suelto de su pequeña falda vaquera. Sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad, y aunque parecía muerta de ganas por hacer más preguntas, se quedó callada.

Y entonces mi padre ingresó a la habitación, con ojos recelosos. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde esa tarde, cuando había ido a casa por un pequeño rato. Sus ojos, firmes, recorrieron todo el cuarto, y sonrió levemente al pasarlos por donde estaba Bella, antes de que su mirada aterrizara sobre mí. Una mirada llena de una suavidad que antes no poseía.

"Edward... ¿podemos hablar?"

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que sería mejor hablar con él ahora, más que nada por Bella. No quería que las cosas estuvieran tensas durante la cena. Quería facilitarle esta visita lo máximo posible. Quería que se sintiera cómoda con mi familia.

Me levanté, y Bella me soltó la mano.

"Alice," dijo mi padre. "Tu madre necesita que la ayudes en la cocina."

"¡Bella también!" gorjeó ella, y mientras comenzaba a seguir a mi padre fuera de la habitación, pude ver cómo Alice arrastraba a Bella a través del pasillo. Sonreí, encantado con que las dos se llevaran tan bien sin importar sus obvias diferencias de edad.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente cuando mi padre cerró la puerta de su oficina, la única habitación de la casa que siempre había temido –y Emmett y Alice aún hacían- de pequeño. Sonreí con los recuerdos de mi infancia, y me senté en mi lugar con un suspiro.

"Edward."

Hice una mueca de dolor. Tan sólo había pronunciado mi nombre y ya sabía que estaba en problemas.

"No estás en un apuro."

¿Eh?

"¿Eh?" mis palabras fueron la exacta réplica de mis confusos pensamientos. "¿Seguro?"

"¿Quieres estar en un apuro?" preguntó mi padre, con voz divertida. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, y él rió entre dientes. "Lo imaginé. Edward..." pero se repentinamente detuvo, para pensar. Mientras tanto, tomó una pluma entre sus dedos y jugueteó con ella, ocioso, y se reclinó en su largo asiento de cuero, en el cual me encantaba trepar cuando era niño. "Entré en la sala con la intención de darte otro sermón. Pero... ver a Isabella, tan feliz, me hizo darme cuenta de algo. ¿Sabías que el Dr. Snow dijo que no la ha visto jamás sonreír –de verdad- en todos estos años desde que la conoce?"

"No," susurré, y me alegre egoístamente de no haberla conocido en esa época, cuando estaba tan triste. Porque sabía que, si ella hubiera estado triste, yo también. Me pregunté por un momento cuándo habría cambiado –transformándose en la feliz, sonriente, y emotiva chica que ahora conocía. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos volvieron a verse interrumpidos por la voz de mi padre.

"Ella sólo ha estado así de feliz... desde que te conoció."

Mi corazón se agitó ante sus palabras, y me pregunté si podría ser posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"N-no, eso no puede ser cierto..."

¡Oh, pero cómo me hubiera gustado que lo fuera! Como egoísta que era, quería ser la razón de su alegría. Quería ser el único que la hacía feliz.

"Edward, tu madre y yo hemos sido muy flexibles contigo. Nos dimos cuenta de que ya eres un adulto, legal y emocionalmente. Sin embargo, sobre lo que hiciste anoche... no estamos seguros acerca de qué hacer. Aún así, tu castigo no reducirá las horas que puedas gastar con Isabella, y tu límite de las siete en punto será extendido hasta las diez para que tengas algo de tiempo para pasar con ella. He notado lo feliz que estás te haz puesto en estas pocas semanas, Edward, y me desconcertaba... hasta ahora. ¿Estoy en lo cierto si asumo que es por _ella_?"

Mi respuesta me asombró incluso a mí mismo. "Sí."

Sonrió, y continuó hablando. "No sé cuál sea su relación, pero lo que sí sé es una cosa: se necesitan el uno al otro. Así de simple."

Me sorprendieron, otra vez, sus palabras. Pero más me sorprendió el hecho de que sabía que eran ciertas. ¿Cómo me había vuelto tan dependiente de una chica que había conocido en tan poco tiempo? Pero sabía que, si ella me dejara, me lastimaría más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera lastimarme. Sabía que no podría seguir sonriendo si ella se alejaba de mí.

Hablé lentamente.

"Gracias, papá," murmuré suavemente. _Gracias por todo. Pero, más que nada, gracias por mostrarme lo que no puedo ver por mí mismo._

"De nada," respondió, y se levantó de su asiento para poner una mano reconfortante en mi hombro. "Bien, no sé tú, pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre, así que será mejor que bajemos."

"Uh huh," dije ensimismado, y mi padre sonrió.

"Yo también estoy muy impaciente por conocer a esa novia tuya."

Sus palabras me sacaron repentinamente de la nube de pensamientos en los que había estado absorto hasta ese momento.

"Ella no es mi novia," murmuré, y él se rió.

"Lo que digas, Edward. Lo que digas."

( _**Bella POV**_)

"¿Puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunté suavemente, sintiéndome una inútil allí parada en el medio de la cocina mientras Alice ponía la mesa y la madre de Edward revolvía la olla que se cocinaba en el fuego.

"Yo... no lo sé," me respondió. "¿Tú... puedes?"

Sonreí, asintiendo. Ella se refería obviamente a mi habilidad para cocinar con mi ceguera. Pero sin embargo no necesitaba preocuparse. Le había cocinado a mi padre durante mucho tiempo. Se lo dije, y ella rió suavemente antes de pasarme un cuchillo y lo que asumí sería un tomate.

"Muy bien, entonces. ¿Te gustaría cortar las verduras para la ensalada?"

Asentí entusiasmada, y ella me guió hacia la encimera, donde ya había puesto una madera para cortar. Puse el tomate encima de ella, cogiéndolo firmemente por un lado, y presioné la parte del cuchillo que no cortaba entre mis dedos. Medí una fracción de pulgada para no cortarme, y comencé con mi trabajo. Lo hice varias veces, y tan pronto como el tomate no fue más que algunas rodajas, los apilé a todos y volví a armarlo, como siempre hacía.

"Wooooow."

Y antes de que pudiera seguir cortando, una infantil y atemorizada voz me interrumpió. Me reí pacíficamente cuando sentí la mano de Alice prenderse a mi blusa. Imaginé que sus ojos estarían como platos al verme cortar el tomate tan fácil y perfectamente.

"Eres increíble." declaró Alice, y pude escuchar a Esme riendo suavemente en algún lugar de la cocina. Me volteé a mirar a la pequeña niña con una sonrisa, y dejé cuidadosamente el cuchillo en la tabla antes de comenzar a buscar algún pote pequeño donde poner los tomates. Lo hallé al lado del lugar en donde me encontraba parada.

"No soy increíble," dije. "Sólo estoy cortando vegetales."

"¡Sí, pero aún así eres increíble! ¿Cómo haces eso sin mirar?"

_Sin mirar._

Sonreí ante su inocencia, y me pregunté si, a ella, le parecía que simplemente caminaba con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada, aunque en realidad podía.

"He practicado durante años, Ali," le dije, y sus dedos se deslizaron desde mi blusa hasta mi mano. "Comencé a cocinar cuando era aún muy joven. Mi padre no sabe hacerlo. Probablemente hubiera acabado intoxicándonos luego de un tiempo."

Alice rió, pero enseguida sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por otra pregunta. "¿No tienes una mami que te cocine? Mi mami cocina para mí. Papi cocinando es horrible."

Entonces una voz interrumpió mi respuesta, y yo agradecí silenciosamente. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña tan pequeña que una madre podía haber abandonado a su hija?

"Yo creí que te habían gustado mis panqueques, corazón," la desconocida voz se rió, y Alice desapareció de mi lado. Ella chilló feliz, y yo me sentí confusa cuando escuché la voz de Esme, divertida, decir," Carlisle, baja a Alice. Aún está enferma."

"Sí, señora," la voz poco familiar –que supuse pertenecía al padre de Edward- dijo. "¿Ya está lista la cena? Estoy famélico."

Y entonces sentí una cálida y familiar mano rodear la mía, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

"Edward," respiré, y el vacío que me llenaba cuando él se iba, un vacío del que no era consciente hasta que él estaba a mi lado, desapareció repentinamente.

"Hola, Bella," respondió riendo, y tomó el cuchillo de mi mano, cortando rápidamente la cebolla y los tomates restantes antes de alcanzárselos a su madre. Yo sonreí.

"Gracias."

"De nada. Venga. Vamos a sentarnos."

Asentí con la cabeza, y él me guió hacia la mesa. Paseé las manos por toda su extensión, memorizando la ubicación de las sillas y mi ubicación. Edward se sentó a mi lado, y entonces se inició una discusión.

"_Yo _quería sentarme al lado de Bella," gimoteó Alice, y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Me mordí el labio para ocultar mi diversión, aunque sin embargo no pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisita.

"Tú te sientas al lado de Emmett," dijo Edward, sonando como un caprichoso niño de cinco años. "Yo quiero sentarme al lado de Bella."

"Wow," interrumpí. "Nunca nadie se había peleado por mí antes."

Edward rió, pero Alice no. Pude escuchar cómo se sobaba los mocos. Y también pude escuchar a Carlisle riendo entre dientes al fondo. Entonces, escuché un pequeño 'slap' seguido de una reprimenda de Esme.

"Deja de reírte," reprobó. "Bella va a pensar que nuestros niños fueron criados por un par de lobos." Carlisle volvió a reír suavemente, y caminó hacia donde Alice y Edward se hallaban ahora, en silencio –probablemente en un concurso de miradas asesinas.

"Corazón, si quieres sentarte al lado de Bella, te doy _mi asiento_ por esta noche."

Alice jadeó, totalmente impresionada.

"¡¿De verdad?!"

Carlisle rió. "De verdad, verdad."

"¡Yaaay! ¡Me sentaré en el asiento de papá! ¿Oíste eso, Emmy?" le presumió felizmente a su hermano, quien había ingresado al cuarto sin que no lo notara. "¡Me sentaré en el asiento de papá!"

"Sí, sí," gruñó él, y pude escuchar como la silla adelante mío chirrió contra el piso cuando la movió para sentarse. "Quiero comida."

Esme rió, y entonces yo no pude evitar la sonrisa que surcó mi rostro. Me tiré un poco hacia atrás y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward para susurrarle, "De verdad me encanta tu familia, Edward. Son geniales."

Pude decir que él también sonreía.

"No tienes idea de lo feliz que eso me hace," me respondió muy suavemente, aunque estaba segura de que de todas formas nos habían escuchado. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada hasta que Esme se abrió paso entre Edward y yo para poner una gran fuente de... algo que olía bien en la mesa.

Luego de que todos estuviéramos sentados, una pequeña plegaria inundó la mesa, y luego todos comenzaron a charlar a la vez. Yo simplemente me quedé sentada y sonreí, intentado no perderme nada. Era realmente increíble cuantas veces me llamaban por mi nombre.

"¿Estás muy hambrienta?" me preguntó Edward, y no fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que ya me había servido la comida. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó inevitablemente, y asentí con un encogimiento de hombros. Definitivamente lo estaba. Él se rió, y me extendió un pequeño tenedor.

Palabras fueron dichas en cada mordida, y preguntas formuladas –con sus respuestas- durante cada pausa. Yo era el tema principal de conversación, y la mayoría de las preguntas se dirigían a mí. Respondí todas y cada una con facilidad, y no tardé en caer en un estado relajado y familiar. Pronto la comida desapareció de mi plato, y Esme se levantó –con Edward y Alice de compañía- para limpiar la mesa. Edward me dijo que permaneciera en mi lugar, ya que no había mucho que llevar. Le hice caso, a pesar de que me sentía un poco incómoda sólo con Carlisle y Emmett, a los cuales jamás había 'visto'.

Presioné las manos en mi regazo, y dejé los ojos fijos en la mesa. Cuando pasó a mi lado para coger mi plato, Edward me dio un suave apretón reconfortante en el hombro.

"Entonces, Bella," dijo finalmente Carlisle, y yo hice una mueca, pero aún así levanté la vista para dirigirla hacia donde sabía que él se hallaba sentado.

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Primero, llámame Carlisle. 'Señor' me hace sentir viejo, y aún no he tenido ningún nieto."

Me reí suavemente, y él me acompañó.

"Pero lo que en realidad quería preguntarte era otra cosa. ¿Nunca has pensado en una cirugía? Para tus ojos, quiero decir. Tienes montones de opciones, imagino que lo sabes."

Presioné los labios firmemente, y pude escuchar cómo Edward se quedaba helado en la otra habitación. Los platos que él llevaba al lavavajillas cayeron haciendo un enorme estruendo, por lo que él probablemente los hubiera dejado caer.

"N-no, no realmente," murmuré, incómoda. "No nací ciega. Fue una complicación de mi XP. Los médicos me dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Mi padre comenzó a averiguar apenas notamos que yo comenzaba a perder la visión."

"¿Eso quiere decir que jamás podrás volver a ver?" me preguntó Emmett, y fue la primera vez en la que se dignó a hablarme desde que nos sentáramos. Tenía la sensación de que se sentía incómodo conmigo.

"Fue... extraño," respondí, y de repente Edward estaba de nuevo a mi lado, cogiéndome una mano para darme valor. Le sonreí levemente, y continué. "Yo estaba muy confusa. Aún era muy pequeña, por lo que mi padre pensó que yo sólo jugaba cuando le dije que no podía ver nada. Lo dejó continuar durante varios días, porque en ese entonces ya estaba de todas formas muy enferma, y tampoco podía moverme mucho. Pero cuando comencé a tambalearme por la casa, él comenzó a preocuparse, y fuimos al médico."

Respiré profundamente antes de continuar. Estaba segura de que ellos no buscaban, o esperaban una larga historia al formular su pregunta, pero ahora que había comenzado, no podía parar.

"Mi ceguera fue a causa del sol. Estaba fuera durante el día, y pasaba demasiado tiempo a la luz. No... recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que dijo el doctor, pero dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer." Sonreí. "Así que lo acepté –todo- y ahora quiero vivir mi vida al máximo."

Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos breves momentos, y entonces otra pregunta fue formulada –sin embargo, esta vez era de Edward.

"¿Entonces no hay posibilidades de que puedas... volver a ver?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No, no realmente. Mis ojos se dañaron sin posible reparación. Por eso es por lo que tienen ese color, ya sabes. En realidad deberían ser marrones. Marrones oscuros, chocolate. No sólo mi piel es muy sensible a la luz, mis ojos también lo son. No sé qué fue lo que el sol les hizo, pero se volvieron de este color luego de que dejara de ver."

"Marrones," murmuró suavemente Edward, y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mis cerrados párpados. "Imagino que debían ser muy profundos. Y suaves. Pero el azul también es hermoso."

Sonreí y me sonrojé, y luego la conversación volvió a la normalidad. Esme posó un trozo de tarta frente a mí, y mis ojos centellearon cuando noté que se trataba de pastel de queso, con fresas en la cima.

"Yum," exclamé, y tomé una pequeña cucharada, sonriendo. Edward rió.

"El pastel de queso de mamá es el mejor," se jactó él, y yo reprimí una sonrisa.

"Oh, calla," lo reprendió Esme. "Sabes que eso no es verdad."

Y aunque no pude ver su rostro, en sus palabras se reflejaba el orgullo. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Eran sin duda una familia maravillosa. Tan cercana. Tan amorosa. Por un momento deseé tener una familia como esa, pero inmediatamente me retracté, culpable. Tenía a Charlie. Y siempre había dicho que él era todo lo que necesitaba.

¿Pero podía ser eso cierto? ¿Era verdad que no necesitaba a nadie más? ¿De verdad estaba feliz?

Suspiré, y me acabé mi pastelito con una sonrisa forzada.

_**10:22 PM**_

"Buenas noches, Bella," susurró él suavemente, y acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, casi como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Pero estaba segura de que mi padre estaría mirando por la ventana preocupado. Suspiré.

"A no ser que quieras conocer a Charlie esta noche, te recomiendo que te marches," murmuré, y esas palabras me entristecieron. Me asustaba quedarme sola. Había estado sin Edward sólo durante un muy breve rato en más de veinticuatro horas, y honestamente aún me asustaba que él pudiera abandonarme. "Ve," volví a murmurar, y él sonrió con tristeza.

"Está bien," dijo, y me oprimió la mano por última vez antes de correr hacia su coche. No dijo nada más, y le agradecí silenciosamente. Tan sólo despedirse era demasiado difícil.

Suspiré, y me volteé de espaldas para dirigirme hacia la puerta abierta. Mi padre, por supuesto, estuvo a mi lado de inmediato. Al principio me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo, pero una vez que me senté para quitarme los zapatos, el interrogatorio comenzó.

"Así que... ese es Edwin, ¿no?"

"Edward," lo corregí casi sin hablar. Y luego continué, "Sí. Es él."

"Hmm," murmuró él. "Parece... cortés."

Sonreí. "Lo es."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," respondí, y volví a suspirar. "Sólo me entristece que se haya marchado. ¿Recibiste mi nota?"

"Sí, y la comida estaba exquisita, Bells," me dijo, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "¿Estás cansada?"

"Ajá."

No me sentía particularmente dispuesta a hablar –en realidad, me sentía con ganas de acurrucarme en mi cama y llorar- por lo que me excusé alegando que estaba exhausta, e hice mi camino por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Y, sin siquiera pensar en tomar una ducha, me dejé caer en la cama.

Me dormí tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, y mis sueños se llenaron con imágenes del hombre que había cautivado mi corazón.

**Puf, al fin. Este capítulo me costó bastante porque no sólo era largo, sino que he tenido poco tiempo, además de que estoy descompuesta y paso la mayor parte del día en cama, y hace un calor **_**infernal.**_** Ojalá tuviera un Edward para utilizarlo de ventilador personal. Y además, hubiera subido ayer de no ser porque no podía ingresar a fanfiction.**

**Pero a pesar de todo... ¡Hoy ha sido un día mágico! Me llamaron para anunciarme que gané el ¡primer y segundo premio en un concurso literario de poesía! Mañana tengo que retirar la invitación y la entrega es este viernes. Creo que voy a morir de nervios, jejeje, pero muy feliz. ¡Deséenme suerte! Y, también quiero agregar que algunos de los comentarios de este capítulo los responderé personalmente más tarde n.n.**

**Bueno, un capítulo en parte interesante y en parte no tanto. Pero pronto ya comienza la acción, como dije antes. Respecto a los fics, el que más votos tuvo fue 'Mi mejor amigo, el casanova', que ya está subido, y también 'Enhorabuena'. A ambos los actualizaré pronto, y ya estoy terminando los que me faltan. Pero por ahora pido un poco de paciencia porque mi cabeza va a colapsar en cualquier momento u.u.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_**MaiaEvans**_

_**meeeer**_

_**kathyta90**_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen**_

_**christti**_

_**crisalide**_

_**mari-cullen**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**sasusaku95**_

_**PknaPcosa**_

_**norii**_

_**ale-cullen4**_

_**Belen Cullen**_

_**marietta93vlc**_

_**Lunn**_

_**shie-san**_

_**SabinaCullenBlack**_

_**Sara34**_

_**Gabriela Cullen**_

_**Bryseydda**_

_**mrsLCullen**_

_**bells**_

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**__:_

Y en ese momento, mientras permanecíamos juntos en su cobertizo, y ella comenzaba a despedirse de mí, comprendí repentinamente.

Comprendí los sentimientos que habían ido creciendo lentamente en mi interior, los sentimientos que me habían ido tomando completamente. Comprendí porqué ella, en tan poco tiempo, se había convertido en todo para mí.

Y la simple razón era porque la amaba.

**Se despide.**

**Laguna Negra.**


	11. Enamorándose

_**A Child of the Night — Capítulo once**_

_**Previamente…**_

_No me sentía particularmente dispuesta a hablar –en realidad, me sentía con ganas de acurrucarme en mi cama y llorar- por lo que me excusé alegando que estaba exhausta, e hice mi camino por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Y, sin siquiera pensar en tomar una ducha, me dejé caer en la cama._

_Me dormí tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, y mis sueños se llenaron con imágenes del hombre que había cautivado mi corazón._

_**20 de febrero, miércoles - 2:03 PM **__— Edward POV_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que había presentado a Bella a mi familia, y desde entonces, se había quedado con nosotros casi todas las noches. Ya habíamos llamado a algunas personas por el asunto de teñir las ventanas, y finalmente iban a hacerlo ese mismo día durante las horas de clase.

Suspiré. Iba a ser diferente –mucho más oscuro- pero valdría la pena. Tan pronto como nuestras ventanas fueran teñidas, Bella podría venir de visita siempre que quisiera. Las ventanas de mi coche ya estaban teñidas, lo que significaba que si Bella utilizaba su traje contra el sol para correr el tramo de luz hasta mi coche, podríamos ir y venir de su casa a la mía en cualquier momento.

Sonreí, guardando los libros en mi taquilla. En alrededor de dos minutos, la campana sonaría, y ya sólo me quedaría una clase antes de quedar libre. Y entonces podría conducir hasta la casa de Bella.

Pero ese pensamiento me hizo tragar con nervios. De lejos, habíamos tenido mucha suerte –Charlie había estado trabajando siempre que yo me quedaba con Bella. Pero hoy tenía el día libre, y Bella me había dicho que él quería conocerme. Y yo, por supuesto, no podía negarle nada, por lo que ese miércoles después del colegio iba a 'conocer a su padre' y hablar con él.

_Ésa _había sido una conversación interesante.

_Estaba sentado en mi cama, con el ceño fruncido mientras escrutaba al teléfono celular que decoraba mi escritorio. Tenía su número, por lo que, ¿por qué no? No había podido verla en todo el día, y con cada segundo que pasaba sin oír su voz, me ponía más y más inquieto._

_Ah, ¿qué demonios?_

_Cogí el teléfono y marqué rápidamente, y tamborileé los dedos en la cabecera de mi cama mientras esperaba una respuesta._

"_¿Hola?"_

_Pero la voz de la otra línea, sin embargo, no fue la de Bella._

"_¿H-hola?" balbuceé. "¿Está Bella?"_

"_No; está durmiendo. ¿Puedo preguntar quién habla?"_

"_Edward Cullen."_

"_¡Ah ha!" exclamó el hombre, y no tuve duda algunas de que se trataba de su padre. _Oh, Dios. Por favor, mátame. _"Entonces tú eres el chico que Bella ha estado viendo, ¿eh? ¿El hijo de Carlisle? Él es un buen hombre…"_

"_S-sí, señor."_

"_Llámame Charlie."_

"_Charlie."_

_Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, y luego Charlie suspiró._

"_Este miércoles tengo el día libre. Ven luego de clases. Quiero conocerte."_

_Me di cuenta de que no era una pregunta –de hecho, era una orden-, por lo que acepté rápidamente. Pero cuando colgué el teléfono, luego de una horriblemente tensa despedida, me golpeé la cabeza con las manos y grité._

Pero siquiera los recuerdos de mi peor pesadilla viviente lograron arruinar mi buen humor.

Estaba feliz por el hecho de que ella me hubiera contado al fin acerca de su discapacidad. Eso volvía las cosas mucho más sencillas, porque no había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por ella. Y mi familia, aunque la hubiera conocido apenas un ratito, también estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su seguridad.

_Brriiiiing_.

La campana. Suspiré, y seguí mi camino hacia la clase de inglés. Era, por supuesto, muy aburrida. Pero prestaba mucha atención, sin querer reprobar otro examen. Recién el día anterior había aprobado el recuperatorio del examen de matemáticas que había reprobado tan horriblemente, y había logrado recuperar mi libertad. No quería volver a arrastrarme a mí mismo al infierno de los toques de queda y las reglas.

"¡Señor Cullen!"

¿Tanto trabajo para eso, uh?

"¿Sí, señor?"

"La respuesta a la pregunta número tres, por favor."

Bajé la vista hacia mi hoja, y, por suerte, tenía la respuesta. Se la espeté al profesor, y volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos. El aula en la que estaba desapareció repentinamente de mi alrededor, y de repente me encontré rodeado por el claro en el que había visto a Bella por primera vez. Sonreí. Era un lugar hermoso, de verdad. Deseaba visitarlo de día, pero sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Bella si fuera allí sin ella. Por lo que no lo hice. Si era su refugio de la luz, sería también el mío.

Entonces sonó la campana, sacándome rudamente de mis pensamientos, y sonreí mientras saltaba de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia la puerta. Sin embargo no pude llegar muy lejos.

"Oh, Edwaaaard!"

Suspiré, y gemí, pero luego me mordí el labio reteniendo las palabras que mi madre me había enseñado siempre no decía un caballero. Me volteé, sólo para encontrarme cara a cara con posiblemente la mujer más molesta en la faz de la Tierra.

"Hola, Tanya."

"Edward!"

¿Sabría alguna otra palabra que mi nombre? Ella tan sólo se quedó parada sonriéndome, con sus dientes perfectamente blancos y rectos y sus labios enyesados en una cortina de un lápiz labial que era demasiado oscuro para ella.

"Um…" comencé, pero ella me cortó.

"¿Me llevarías a cenar esta noche?"

¿Desde cuando las chicas te invitaban a salir? ¿Supuestamente no era el chico el que debía hacerlo? Suspiré, rodando los ojos mentalmente.

"No, Tanya, esta noche estoy ocupado."

"¿Ocupado haciendo qué? Apuesto a que podría ayudarte," me soltó, y podría decir que su voz me estaba ofreciendo más ayuda de la que _jamás _querría.

"Voy a conocer al padre de mi novia," dije sin más, y los ojos de Tanya se agrandaron como platos. Esperaba que Bella me perdonara por decirle a la gente que ella era mi novia –en Forks nunca duraban los secretos, y seguramente ella ya hubiera oído algo al respecto al final de ese día– pero, honestamente, no había otra forma de que Tanya dejara de acosarme.

"¡Oh!" dijo Tanya, apretándose más contra su libro de matemáticas. "Bueno, ¡entonces otro día será!"

¡Dios! ¿¡Acaso ella no entendía!?

Suspiré con fuerza, y comencé a caminar hacia mi Volvo. Pero mientras caminaba, no pude evitar agradecerle silenciosamente a Tanya por acercarse a mí. Porque si ella no lo hubiera hecho, yo no hubiera tenido la idea que ahora mismo corría por mi cabeza.

Sonreí mientras entraba al auto.

Le preguntaría a Bella si quería salir a cenar conmigo esa noche.

_**3:45 PM **__— Bella POV_

¿Cómo es que siendo Edward el que iba a conocer a Chalie esa noche, era yo quien estaba nerviosa? Mis manos temblaban mientras caminaba de una punta a la otra de la habitación. ¿Le caería bien a Charlie? ¿O iba a decirme que no podría volver a ver a Edward? Bueno, sabía que aunque el me prohibiera volver a verlo, sencillamente lo ignoraría – era muy difícil imaginarme viviendo mis días sin Edward. Él era mi luz, mi sol.

Sonreí.

"Bella, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo."

Mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. "Lo siento, papá."

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? No voy a golpearlo siempre que no sea alguna especie de asesino, ya sabes."

_Golpearlo._

"¡Oh, papá! ¿No vas a golpearlo, verdad?" Exclamé, y él se carcajeó por mi preocupación. Yo, sin embargo, estaba considerando construir –con sillas y algunas mantas- una traba en la puerta para que Edward no pudiera entrar. Si él no podía entrar, y Chalie no podía salir, entonces Charlie no podría _golpearlo, _¿no?

Y entonces sonó el timbre.

Salté varios metros sobre mi lugar, y Charlie me ordenó que fuera al comedor mientras él abría la puerta. Casi vibraba en la pequeña y agobiante habitación; estaba tan nerviosa. Y entonces escuché _su_ voz, y todo me pareció insignificante.

"Buenas tardes," dijo, con una voz persuasivamente calma.

"Buenas tardes, Edward," aprobó Charlie, y yo fruncí el ceño. Había jurado que interrogaría a Edward apenas pisara la casa. Es que, ya que yo nunca había traído ningún chico a casa antes, no estaba segura de cómo iba a actuar mi padre. Pero había asumido, dado que Charlie era un policía y todo…

"Pasa, Edward. Bella está en el comedor."

"Gracias, señor."

"Charlie."

Casi pude oír la sonrisa de Edward. "Charlie," repitó, y supe, por ese simple intercambio, que Charlie no odiaba totalmente a Edward. Cuando un padre insistía en que un hombre joven lo llamara por su nombre de pila, era un buen signo.

"Así que tú eres el novio de Bella."

Me sonrojé en diferentes tonos de rojo mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

"Su amigo, sí."

"Amigo," repitió Charlie, y entonces entraron a la habitación conmigo. Edward se puso inmediatamente a mi lado; sonreí, y él me tomó la mano, apoyando su frente sobre la mía. Levanté la cabeza y tracé las líneas de su rostro, triste al notar que estaba cansado. Charlie, detrás nuestro, refunfuñó. "Amigos. Sí. Claro."

Volví a sonrojarme, y Edward rió suavemente. Me aparté de él, y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá.

"Bueno, Edward, cuéntame un poco acerca de ti. ¿Vas a graduarte este año? ¿A qué Universidad vas a ir?" preguntó Charlie, y yo rodé los ojos. La interrogación había comenzado. Pero Edward respondió ansioso.

"Voy a graduarme este año. Mi padre quiere que vaya a una Universidad de medicina, pero me aceptaron en Julliard hace unas semanas. Quiero estudiar música allí."

Charlie silbó de aprobación.

"Julliard. Guau. Eso es impresionante."

Edward sonreía, estaba segura. Incluso podía decir que estaba feliz por el tono de su voz. "Gracias."

"¿Qué instrumento tocas?"

"El piano, mayormente. Estudié un tiempo guitarra, por lo que puedo tocar bastantes canciones básicas. Um… probé un poco con la batería, pero era demasiado ruidosa. Solía tocarlo cuando Alice –mi hermana pequeña- era bebé, y el recuerdo de sus gritos ensordecedores mientras yo tocaba fueron suficiente para alejarme de esa idea para siempre.

Charlie rió, pero Edward no se detuvo.

"También puedo tocar 'las cacerolas'. ¿Eso cuenta?"

"¿Las cacerolas?" preguntó Charlie confuso. A mí también me confundía un poco, pero estaba muy ocupada asombrándome del talento musical de Edward como para preocuparme mucho por eso. Él me había dicho una vez que sabía tocar un poco el piano, pero aún así…

"Las cacerolas," explicó Edward. "Es cuando te robas todas las cacerolas de tu madre y sus cucharas de metal, te encierras en el baño, y los golpeas como un loco durante horas. Lo tengo totalmente dominado."

Charlie se quedó sin habla, y yo me reía tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

"Oh," dijo simplemente, y la habitación quedó en silencio. Una vez que dejé de reírme lo suficiente como para poder volver a respirar, rompí el silencio.

"¿Te quedarás a cenar?" pregunté, y Edward asintió –asumí que había asentido, en realidad, porque se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. Pero luego me respondió verbalmente, recordando que no podía verlo.

"Sí, realmente…" arrastró las palabras, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera. Pero luego continuó, "Mamá está decepcionada de que esta noche sean sólo ellos cuatro. Ya está acostumbrada a tenerte allí."

Sonreí. Amaba a su familia. Eran tan amables, tan cálidos. Y, como él, habían aceptado tanto mi ceguera como mi XP sin dudar un segundo. Era extraño, de verdad, que hubiera pasado diecisiete años de mi vida sola, buscando a alguna persona que me aceptara. Y entonces, en menos de un mes, había conocido a cinco personas sencillamente maravillosas quienes me habían aceptado y habían querido ser mis amigas. Algo insólito.

"¿Bella?"

La dulce voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteé mi rostro hacia él y sonreí.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Me mostrarías la casa?"

"¡Claro!" accedí rápidamente, desesperada por romper el incómodo silencio que había inundado la habitación. Amaba a mi padre y todo, pero aún así él era tímido.

"¿Tal vez podrías mostrarme tu habitación?" sugirió con tranquilidad, y escuché a Charlie resoplar. Reí nerviosa, preguntándome si Charlie estaría corriendo a por su pistola si se daba cuenta de que Edward ya había visto mi habitación. Y que se había quedado toda la noche… y en mi cama…

Cogí la mano de Edward, y lo guié hacia las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, desesperada por salir de la línea de fuego. Una vez en mi habitación, los dos nos dejamos caer en la pared, riendo. Tan pronto como recuperé el aire, sin embargo, Edward me preguntó algo que volvió a quitarme la respiración.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche, Bella?"

"¿S-salir?" tartamudeé. "Um… ¿fuera?"

Se rió suavemente mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de mis ojos. Su tono y su tacto eran muy suaves y dulces. Sentí mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho.

"Si, fuera. ¿A cenar?"

"Um…" me quedé sin palabras. Nunca me habían pedido salir antes, siquiera un amigo. "C-claro. Sería divertido, supongo."

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres," agregó rápidamente. "Sólo pensé que tal vez te hubiera gustado salir. Podemos ir a Port Angeles. Tal vez a ese restaurante italiano. _La Bella Italia_. He oído que su comida es muy buena… pero si no quieres no…"

"¡Sí que quiero!" repliqué inmediatamente, interrumpiéndolo. "_Realmente_ quiero," agregué más tranquila, aganchando la cabeza con un sonrojo. "Pero… no sé… si Charlie podrá arreglárselas solo o no… ya sabes, para cenar."

"Bella," dijo Edward risueño. "Si me dejas llevarte a cenar, _yo _la haré la cena a Charlie."

Comecé a reír histérica ante la imagen de Edward con el único delantal que tenía –era rosa brillante. Estaba segura de que Edward me estaba mirando como si estuviera loca, pero no me importó. Una vez que finalmente recuperé la respiración, confirmé lo que había dicho minutos atrás.

"Sí, entonces. Quiero salir contigo, Edward."

Él sonreía, estaba segura.

"Gracias," me dijo, y yo reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, completamente feliz.

_**7:20 PM**__ — Edward POV_

Había estado muy nervioso al preguntarle si quería salir conmigo –incluso como un amigo- pero ella había accedido rápidamente. Me había sorprendido, de verdad. Por suerte, Charlie había estado más que de acuerdo con nuestra pequeña salida, y había convencido fácilmente a Bella de que podía recalentarse las sobras de comidas anteriores. Después de eso, Bella comenzó a excitarse más y más, hasta el punto en el que comenzó a fulminar a la ventana, deseando que el sol se ocultara más rápido.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" me preguntó por millonésima vez, y yo me reí.

"Si te hubieras puesto tu traje de sol, podríamos habernos marchado hace horas."

"¡No pienso llevar esa _cosa _la primera vez que salgo!" dijo desafiante, pero sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Me mordí el labio para reprimir una carcajada, y compartí una mirada divertida con Charlie, quien comenzaba a quitar las sobras del congelador.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Me acerqué a la ventana, y luego a la puerta, observando el cielo.

"Sí, yo- " dije, pero antes de que las palabras terminaran de abandonar mi boca, Bella había pasado a mi lado y estaba sentada en el asiento pasajero del Volvo. No tuve ni siquiera tiempo para reírme.

"¡Adiós!" chilló Charlie, riendo para si mismo. "¡Tráela antes de la una!"

Asentí con la cabeza, cogí mi abrigo y el de Bella –porque aunque había recordado ponerse los zapatos, se había olvidado de llevarse algo para no pasar frío -, y rodeé el coche para sentarme en el asiento del conductor. Tan pronto como entré, Bella me miró y me sonrió. Y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Bueno. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que visitaste Port Angeles?" pregunté mientras con cuidado retrocedía el coche, posicionándolo en la carretera y comenzando a acelerar en el oscuro y vacío camino. Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Hace unos años. No salgo mucho… por obvias razones. Charlie solía llevarme allí de vez en cuando. Ibamos a las librerías, o de compras, o a ver una película. Era divertido, y nos quedábamos hasta muy tarde."

Mientras hablaba, su sonrisa crecía suave y delicadamente. Elevé mi mano y tomé la suya; ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Me reí muy bajito ante su reacción, pero mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido en mi pecho. Su suave tacto parecía enviarme una espiral de emociones de la cual no podía escapar.

"Gracias," suspiró, y yo me volteé a mirarla, apartando los ojos del camino por un leve segundo.

"De nada. Me alegra hacer esto por ti, ya lo sabes," susurré, y luego volvimos a quedarnos callados. Jugueteé con los controles de la radio, y bajé el volumen lo suficiente como para que la suave música clásica no estorbara, sino que fuera sólo música de fondo. Pero aún así logró relajarme, y nos quedamos escuchando cómo tocaban suavemente el piano durante todo el camino hacia Port Angeles. Cuando estacioné frente al restaurante, Bella me dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

"No te preocupes," le dije, y levanté nuestras aún entrelazadas manos para acariciar suavemente sus labios con los nudillos. "Estarás bien."

"No he estado en un lugar público –es decir, público-público- en bastante tiempo," susurró, y yo sonreí, soltando su mano. Y aunque volví a cogerla apenas rodeé el coche para abrirle la puerta, en los pocos segundos en los que no estábamos tocándonos, me sentí vacío.

"Bueno… ¿estás hambrienta?" le pregunté, tratando de distraerme de los entremezclados sentimientos que me atravesaban.

"Sí," me respondió , y noté que volvía a sonreír. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero muy suave. "Lo estoy."

Caminamos hacia el local juntos, y el calor que el pequeño y acogedor restaurante ofrecía era agradable comparado con el clima helado de fuera. Pero cuando nos sentamos en las sillas que la camarera nos indicó, me di cuenta, primero, que Bella estaba temblando, y luego que ninguno de los dos se había acordado de traer su abrigo. Sonriendo suavemente, me saqué el mío y lo pasé alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella sonrió, y enterró la nariz en este por un pequeño momento antes de girarse hacia mí.

"¿No tendrás frío?" me preguntó, y yo sacudí la cabeza.

"No. Estoy bien," dije, y aunque el frío me pellizcaba la piel, sabía que sería muy incómodo para mí verla sufrir. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres pedir?"

"Um…"

Miré los menús, dándome cuenta de que, por supuesto, Bella no podía leerlos. Me sentí horrible por sólo preguntarlo.

"Lo siento," murmuré. "¿Qué tal si ordeno por ti?"

Accedió fácilmente, y charlamos mientras comíamos. Pero antes de irnos, sin embargo, no podía honestamente recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que habíamos dicho. Había prestado poca atención, porque toda mi atención estaba puesta en el ángel frente a mí, y todos mis pensamientos enfocados en los sentimientos que me llenaban.

Me preguntaba por qué…

Cada vez que ella se sonrojaba, o se reía, o sonreía con dulzura, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y un escalofrío inexplicable me recorría de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía cálido, y casi no podía moverme debido a las sensaciones que de forma aplastante cursaban dentro de mí. Y cuando ella tomaba mi mano, o apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, me sentía completo. Cuando ella me dejaba, me sentía como si hubiera un enorme agujero dentro mío, un enorme agujero que sólo se llenaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Me preguntaba por qué, cuando ella se había tambaleado al levantarse de su silla, había sentido una feroz necesidad de protegerla, por qué sentía como si jamás quisiera alejarme de ella.

Y en ese momento, mientras permanecíamos juntos en su cobertizo, y ella comenzaba a despedirse de mí, comprendí repentinamente.

Comprendí los sentimientos que habían ido creciendo lentamente en mi interior, los sentimientos que me habían ido tomando completamente. Comprendí porqué ella, en tan poco tiempo, se había convertido en todo para mí.

Y la simple razón era porque la amaba.

No había buscado el amor. Ni había querido encontrarlo. Pero a pesar de eso, en las tres semanas en las que la había conocido -¿había sido realmente tanto tiempo?- me había desesperada, completa e imposiblemente enamorado de ella.

"¿Edward?" susurró, y yo levanté la mirada. Acaricié su mejilla con la mano, y aunque mis palabras se llenaban de dolor mientras luchaba contra las emociones que estallaban dentro de mí, sonreí.

"Te veo pronto," suspiré, presionando suavemente mis labios contra su frente.

_Te amo._

Y luego me alejé.

¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡EDWARD ES TAN HERMOSO! Yo quiero a alguien así TwT.

Bueno, primero que nada pido mil disculpas por mi retraso. La verdad es que, además de los exámenes, un viaje pesado, y las fiestas, tuve algunos problemitas familiares que me dejaron algo… alejada. Pero hoy me sentí tan culpable que terminé prácticamente todo el capítulo en unas horas para no hacerlos esperar más :3.

Bueno, Edward fue el primero en caer y admitir que la ama. Y es tan super tierno que mientras traducía suspiraba con ojitos de enamorada (ya mi padre ni siquiera me mira raro, está acostumbrado a mi locura xD).

Como siempre, gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejaron un review, alias:

_Yuliss_

_christti_

_Lavie Scissorhands_

_terra2012_

_MaiaEvans_

_Lala Cullen_

_crisalide_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_Bryseydda_

_Lunn_

_Belen Cullen_

_RociRadcliffe_

_PknaPcosa_

_Cullen-Chao_

_mrsLCullen_

_Sara34_

_Natsu_

_friidaliizziiooz_

_norii_

_3a'liss_

_Pressure_

_Carol-Cullen_

_Samanta-m_

_EiShel Hale_

_emic_

_Sofia Cullen_

_Kado-Chan Yumegari_

Cullen-Chao: Respecto a tu duda, es que Charlie lo vio por la ventana cuando se despedían. Por eso le preguntó a Bella :)

christti: Es que antes estaba en un continente en el que hacía un calor insoportable u.u. Pero ya puedes reírte, que ahora estoy sufriendo el frío igual que tú. Al menos ya no tengo que trabajar :) (excepto traduciendo hehehe)

Si me olvido de alguien, que no dude en avisarme y en el próximo capítulo mensión especial. Y a las que les guste el fic, (des) alégrense, porque no quedan más de 40 capítulos… ¡sino que más de 50! Voy a traducir hasta que tenga 90 años…

Y con respecto a mis otras historias, en 'Enhorabuena' me voy a poner a trabajar ahora mismo (ya avancé bastante pero me quedan algunas páginas), en 'Mi mejor amigo, el casanova', si no subo hoy mismo lo haré mañana, 'Una noche sin estrellas' sigo trabajando (pero es tan triste que no puedo escribir más de una página si tener que dejarlo por las lágrimas :C), 'I hate myself for loving you', al final no voy a traducirla, 'Midnight Mansion' también sigo traduciendo pero es largo y complicado, así que paciencia.

Y luego, tres más en mi lista xD. Si, ya sé, dirán _'deja de meterte trabajo y ponte a traducir el montón que ya tienes'_, pero lo hago sin un tiempo impuesto y además, lo disfruto. Ya casi no necesito diccionarios con lo que vengo mejorando, excepto en algunas poquitas palabras sueltas (3 por capítulo, aprox.). Las historias son (aún no podré resumen porque dos estoy esperando respuesta): 'Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better', una comedia-romántica (EdxBe) de xxsparklesnick, 'Natural Defense Mechanism' una historia más dramática que otra cosa (versión original EdxBe, aunque mi traducción será Sasusaku), también de xxsparklesnick, y 'TheCherryOnTop', divertidísima comedia romántica (Sasusaku), de Queen Pina.

Sin más, espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que tengan un hermoso año. Y que se lo pasen bien en reyes :).

Se despide.

LN.

P.D.: ¿a alguien le interesaría saber mi verdadero nombre? Si a alguien le interesa, en el capítulo 19 lo revelaré muahahaha (como si fuera algo interesante xD). Y si de verdad les interesa, a los tres primeros reviews (que me lo pidan) se los digo, pero sólo en este capítulo. Bueno, y ya dejo de hacerme publicidad que empiezan a tirarme tomates.

P.D. 2: Aunque me sigue gustando más Helen. Pero e… (interrumpido por un tomate).


	12. Ámame, ámate

_**A Child of the Night**__** - capítulo doce**_

_**Previamente**_…

_Y en ese momento, mientras permanecíamos juntos en su cobertizo, y ella comenzaba a despedirse de mí, comprendí repentinamente._

_Comprendí los sentimientos que habían ido creciendo lentamente en mi interior, los sentimientos que me habían ido tomando completamente. Comprendí porqué ella, en tan poco tiempo, se había convertido en todo para mí._

_Y la simple razón era porque la amaba._

_No había buscado el amor. Ni había querido encontrarlo. Pero a pesar de eso, en las tres semanas en las que la había conocido -¿había sido realmente tanto tiempo?- me había desesperada, completa e imposiblemente enamorado de ella._

"_¿Edward?" susurró, y yo levanté la mirada. Acaricié su mejilla con la mano, y aunque mis palabras se llenaban de dolor mientras luchaba contra las emociones que estallaban dentro de mí, sonreí._

"_Te veo pronto," suspiré, presionando suavemente mis labios contra su frente._

_Te amo._

_Y luego me alejé._

_**7 de marzo, viernes - 4:00 PM **__— Edward POV_

Días pasaron, y luego semanas. Aún no le había dicho a Bella que la amaba, pero cada día se acercaban más y más –y cada día mi amor por ella crecía también. A veces iba a su casa, y la ayudaba a prepararle la cena a Charlie. Luego, desaparecíamos en su habitación por horas, simplemente escuchando música. A veces le leía, y a veces hablábamos. Pero cuando íbamos a mi casa, era mucho más ajetreado. Nos la pasábamos jugando con Alice, que adoraba a Bella más que a nada, y hablando con mis padres y Emmett.

Y luego a veces… a veces, íbamos a nuestro claro, y nos quedábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, diciendo nada, haciendo nada.

Cada momento con ella era como un sueño.

Suspiré, intentando alejar todos los pensamientos que corrían desvergonzados por mi cabeza. Volví a centrarme en el teclado frente a mí y al reguerío de papeles que me rodeaban. Puse los dedos en las teclas del piano, y estos fluyeron suavemente al compás de las notas que ya había repasado en mi memoria.

Y entonces mis dedos se entremezclaron, y gruní con frustración mientras reobservaba a mis notas por millonésima vez. ¡Jamás podría pasar esa parte! Era irritante.

Pero cuando pensé en la canción que estaba tocando, y la razón por la que lo hacía, sonreí.

La había escrito para Bella. Era _su _melodía, y quería que fuera perfecta. Quería tocarla para ella, y luego decirle que la amaba. Quería abrazarla, y decirle una y otra y otra vez lo que sentía. Estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo. Cada vez que la tocaba, o jugaba con su cabello, o simplemente le hablaba, su corazón se aceleraba y se le erizaba la piel. Sus labios siempre se curvaban en una sonrisa involuntaria, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca había visto antes.

Mi sonrisa creció un poco más mientras comenzaba a tocar nuevamente. La melodía era muy tranquila, muy lenta, muy dulce.

Pero entonces mis dedos volvieron a cruzarse, y volví a gruñir con frustración antes de lanzar los papeles por mi habitación. Ellos cayeron balancéandose en el aire suavemente, posándose en la suave alfombra dorada que decoraba el suelo de mi habitación.

"¿Edward?"

La voz era suave. Levanté la vista para encontrarme a mi madre sonriéndome. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, y yo asentí, acariciando mi cama. Ella se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado, con las manos en el regazo. Con furia borré las pocas notas de la canción que sencillamente no podía tocar, y probé algunas otras en el teclado, buscando la manera de que coincidieran con el resto de notas.

"Estoy bien," respondí finalmente, aún mirando el teclado. "Sólo un poco estresado."

Dejé los papeles en la cama y me giré hacia mi madre.

"¿Qué estás tocando?" preguntó curiosa.

Sonreí con alegría. "Estoy escribiendo una canción."

Sus ojos se pusieron como platos debido a la sorpresa.

"¡Oh, Edward!" exclamó. "¡Eso es increíble! Te he estado escuchando tocar durante horas. ¡Es simplemente _hermosa_! ¿Cuándo comenzaste?"

Me encogí de hombros, sin poder ocultar el placer que me producía su orgullo. "Hace algunas semanas." _La noche que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga._ "La estoy escribiendo… para Bella."

Ante esas palabras mi madre no sólo sonrió, sino que parecía brillar, y su cara estaba sonrojada por el orgullo y la felicidad.

"Oh, qué dulce," dijo, demasiado efusiva. Y luego, "Oh, Edward, ella es tan fuerte. No sé como lo hace. Como atraviesa cada día. Paso mucho tiempo pensando en ella, y… tú eres un buen chico, Edward. Eres un buen amigo para ella. Creo que te necesita más de lo que cree. Sus ojos siempre se iluminan cuando estás cerca, y si te vas de la habitación, de repente parece muy triste. Aunque creo que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que depende de ti."

Sonreí suavemente, pero mi sonrisa tenía rastros de dolor. Ni siquiera intenté ocultar mis emociones cuando me volví para mirar a mi madre nuevamente. Respiré profundo.

"Mamá… creo que estoy enamorado de ella," murmuré bajito.

Mi madre soltó un jadeo ante la confesión, pero luego de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios.

"Edward…" susurró, y parecía incapaz de decir más nada. Yo sólo sonreí, y luego me sonrojé, bajando la vista hacia mis manos. Y entonces sentí una suave mano en mi mejilla, y levanté la cabeza para encontrarme de frente con los ojos de mi madre. Ella habló lenta y suavemente. "Edward, una vida con Bella sería muy, muy difícil. ¿Estás seguro… y ni siquiera sabiendo si las cosas podrían llegar a ir tan lejos… pero estás seguro de que podrías… vivir con ella por siempre?"

Sentí como una oleada de furia me sacudía internamente, y aparté la vista de mi madre, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

"¡La amo! ¡No me importa si está ciega! ¡No me importa si jamás puede salir al sol! ¡Siempre lo daría todo por ella, mamá! ¡_Todo_!" espeté, y una vez que dije las palabras, me di cuenta de que eran ciertas. Esta vez más calmado, repetí, "lo daría todo por ella."

La sorpresa que ante mis palabras se reflejaba en los ojos de mi madre desapareció lentamente, hasta que ella volvía a sonreír. Me tomó las manos, y se acercó a mí.

"No rompas su corazón, Edward," susurró, y luego se incorporó para salir por la puerta. **(N/T: nah, en realidad se fue planeando por la ventana… xD). **Pero antes de marcharse, agregó, casi sin pronunciar nada, "eso la mataría."

Y entonces desapareció, y yo me quedé en un silencio lleno de furia. Apreté los puños con fuerza, e intenté calmarme a mí mismo. ¿¡Cómo podía!? ¿Cómo podía mi madre pensar que, sólo porque Bella estaba ciega, o porque vivía temiéndole al sol, podría dejar de amarla? ¿O que yo iba a elegir una vida sin ella, simplemente porque sino la haría muy díficil?

Respiré profundo para apaciguar los furiosos latidos de mi corazón, y me volví hacia mi piano.

Iba a decírselo.

Iba a decírselo pronto.

_Te amo, Bella._

_**8:12 PM **__— Bella POV_

"Sólo un poco más."

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, casi saltando por la excitación mientras Edward me guiaba lentamente hacia delante. Mis pies, desnudos y fríos, se arrastraban sobre el suelo de madera. Riendo, me adelanté un poco para oprimir la mano de Edward.

"¿Ya llegamos?" pregunté, y Edward estuvo de repente detrás de mí, con el torso apoyado en mi espalda, y mis dos manos entre las suyas.

"Sí," susurró, y me empujó hacia delante algunos pocos pasos más. Me ordenó que me sentara, y yo obedecí. Sonreí, y él se sentó a mi lado. Me tomó ambas manos, y yo me giré hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara.

"Quería mostrarte esto, Bella. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que sabía tocar un poco el piano?"

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Y luego le sonreí, preguntándome si tocaría alguna pieza para mí. Ese pensamiento me entusiasmó.

"Mentí," dijo rápidamente, y luego de una pequeña pausa continuó. "Puedo tocar mucho más que un _poco._ Incluso he compuesto algunas canciones. Tocó el piano desde que tenía tres años. Yo sólo no…"

Y aunque él dejó de hablar, incapaz de continuar, no fue un problema. Incluso si él hubiera continuado, yo no habría podido atender a ninguna de sus palabras. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿T-tres?" jadeé, recordando lo pequeña que era cuando tenía tres años. No podía imaginarme a sus manos, tan pequeñas, siendo capaces de moverse por las teclas de un piano. Pero sonreí luego de imaginarme a Edward –pequeñito- sentado en el banco de un piano.

Finalmente él contestó. "Sí. Siempre toqueteaba las teclas cuando mi padre me sentaba a su lado para tocar alguna melodía. Estaba fascinado con el piano, por lo que mis padres empezaron a mandarme a clases. Compuse mi primera canción cuando tenía doce."

"Siempre he sabido que eras increíble," le dije, y él rió con ganas.

"Sí, bueno…"

Pero volvió a quedarse mudo, y me cogió una mano con la suyas.

"De todas formas, yo sólo… quería mostrarte algo."

Entonces soltó mi mano, y aunque eché en falta su suave calidez, apenas lo noté al escuchar, justo desde mi derecha, la más hermosa música que comenzaba lentamente a llenarme el alma. Continuó con la melodía sin cesar, y en un momento, Edward se acercó a mi, y me rozó suavemente la mejilla con los labios.

Me estremecí mientras él susurraba suavemente en mi oído.

"Yo escribí esto, Bella. Yo… lo escribí para _ti_. Lo escribí _por ti_. Cada nota, cada sentimiento que paseaba por mi cuerpo mientras lo escribía.. lo sentí porque es como _tú_. Esta canción _eres tú_."

Sus palabras enviaron series de escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras la música seguía rodeándome. Era tan suave. Tan dulce. _Tan hermosa. _No podía haber sido yo quien inspirara… eso, pero alejé todos esos sentimientos de inseguridad mientras intentaba imaginarme en mi mente a Edward mientras tocaba para mí.

Podía imaginar sus dedos, fuertes, deslizándose perfectamente a través del piano. Podía imaginar sus ojos, bailando con felicidad, y podía imaginar la sonrisa que sabía adornaba sus labios.

Respiré profundo, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Cada nota que se internaba en mis oídos tocaba algo dentro de mí, y antes de siquiera haberlo notado, sollozaba silenciosamente en su hombro, incapaz de controlar todas las emociones que tomaban posesión de mi cuerpo.

Él era tan hermoso. Tan perfecto. Y aún así, quería ser _mi _amigo. Quería vivir su vida _conmigo_, gastar sus días leyéndome cuando no pudiera leer por mi misma. Era increíble. Increíble que una criatura tan perfecta como él se interesara siquiera un poco en mí.

Seguí sollozando, y pude sentir cómo se tensaba a mi lado. Pero yo puse una mano en su brazo para confortarlo, diciéndole en silencio que todo estaba bien. Él pareció comprender, y sin hacer ni una pausa en su canción, se relajó, y comenzó a tararear la canción en mi oreja mientras tocaba suavemente.

Y entonces acabó.

Edward se giró para enfrentarme, y sus manos se alzaron hasta posarse suavemente en mi rostro. Puso su frente sobre la mía, y yo sonreí, sintiendo su cálida respiración. Sus pulgares secaron las lágrimas que caían lentamente por mis pálidas mejilas, y yo volví a respirar profundo, comenzando a temblar, nuevamente incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que ahora corrían con libertad.

"Edward…" comencé, pero no pude continuar. Mis palabras quedaron en mi garganta, y no pude pronunciarlas debido a los sollozos.

"Bella, tengo algo que decirte, y si no lo hago ahora, jamás seré capaz de volver a reunir el coraje."

Hizo una pausa, y respiró profundamente, y cuando sentí cómo sus manos temblaban sobre mi cara, me di cuenta de repente de que sabía lo que iba a decirme.

_No quiero verte nunca más._

Pude sentir cómo mi corazón comenzaba a romperse, y como comenzaba a hiperventilar. Intenté contener las lágrimas, pero me fue imposible.

"¡Bella!" exclamó Edward, y no tardé en perderme entre sus brazos.

_Por favor, no. No dejes que me abandone, _rogué en silencio a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchándome. _Por favor no lo alejes de mí. Es todo lo que tengo._

"E-Edward," tartamudeé, y él me abrazó con más fuerza. "N-no me dejes."

Y entonces pareció casi enfadarse. Me alejó de su cuerpo de repente, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, podía imaginar sus ojos, brillando por la furia que sentía que radiaba de su cuerpo. Oh, Dios, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho mal? _Por favor…_

"Bella," susurró, y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la voz calma. "Yo. _Nunca_. Te. Dejaré." dijo firmemente, remarcando cada palabra. Y cuando volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, me dic uenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Apreté con fuerza su camisa, desesperada por sentirlo cerca de mí.

"Edward," sollocé, y él me acunó hacia atrás y hacia delante suavemente.

"Bella, te… te a— "

Pero no le dejé continuar. Tenía… tenía que hacerle saber. Tenía que decirle cómo me sentía de verdad.

"Edward, te amo," suspiré, y todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido. Yo sonreí, reposando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras susurraba las primeras palabras que cruzaron mi mente. "Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca."

Hubo una gran pausa, hasta que Edward finalmente habló. "Yo también te amo, Bella," me susurró, y había tal dolor acompañando sus palabras que sentí que iba a perderme en ellas. Me sentí como si sofocada, como si me estuviera hundiendo.

_Te amo._

_Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca._

-

**¡AWWN! ¡Voy a llorar! ¡Tonta Bella! Pobrecito mi Edward, se le rompió el corazón… ojalá yo tuviera de mejor amigo (o algo más, juju) a alguien tan dulce como él –puppy eyes-. Pero bueno, la realidad es otra y príncipes como esos escasean DEMASIADO hoy en día. Aunque creo que, cuando amas a alguien, ese alguien es tu príncipe perfecto a pesar de sus defectos.**

**Bien, ya vale de mis comentarios extra-sentimentales (¿cómo evitar ponerse así después de un capítulo tan… emocionante?). Para el que le interese, en mi profile puse la dirección de mi nuevo **_**intento **_**de blog. Si quieren leerlo, me encantaría poder deleitarme con sus comentarios (así vengan con tomates incluídos). Y para los fans de Naruto (más específicamente del SasuSaku), pueden pasar también por mi blog especialmente creado para ellos (también en mi profile).**

**Ya no queda mucho para que actualice los demás. Hoy por fin me puse un poco más las pilas (¡aleluya!) después de una semana de vagancia pura y dura. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

_Lavie Scissorhands_

_Kathyta Cullen_

_PknaPcosa_

_RociRadcliffe_

_mrsLCullen_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_MiitzukoO-chan_

_terra2012_

_Isabella-Swan-C_

_aiiidaaaaaaa_

_Belen Cullen_

_3a'liss (es cierto, siempre Tanya como la bruja .-. bueno, alguien tiene que serlo xD)_

_mapucullen!!_

_Dayen Mindfreak (sin duda, si buscas en un diccionario universal la palabra perfecto al lado sale una foto de Edward :3 xD)_

_Samanta-m (hala, otra Esme :P)_

_angelrpr_

_mari-cullen (más que ayer pero menos que mañana ;D)_

_estrella'black_

_polgara_

_mapucullen!!_

_meermmd (ya estoy loca, ehem xD)_

_Joslin Weasley_

_DiliCullen_

_MaiaEvans_

_Bryseydda_

_Sofi_

_colmillo-blanco_

_malu-cullen (Edward es tan Edward xD nunca mejor dicho)_

**Y a todas las amables personitas que me pidieron que las agregara al MSN, quiero decirles que no tengo (odio a muerte al hotmail). Pero siempre que quieran contactarme, tienen mi dirección de correo en mi profile.**

**Ahora sí, se despide.**

**LN.**

**P.D.: Como dije en **_**'Mi mejor amigo, el casanova'**_**: No, mi nombre no es micu. Pero llamadme como queraís.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sólo se distingue una enorme penumbra, silenciosa y aclimatada. El menor de los ruidos podría parecer una bomba en esa tensa oscuridad, pero sin embargo no hay nadie para producirlo. Y entonces, se prenden todos los reflectores y aparece en él... ¡tarán! la fantástica, fantabulosa, maravillosa..._

Dah, olvídenlo. Sí, he vuelto. Laguna Negra otra vez :).

La verdad no tengo ninguna _excusa_ creíble por mi ausencia. Y tampoco voy a mentirles diciéndoles que se murió mi padre, que hubo un terremoto y se borraron todos mis progresos, o que me secuestraron y recién ahora me devuelven (¿?). La más simple y pura verdad, son las razones que voy a darles a continuación. Por empezar, soy una persona reflexiva y cambiante, y pasaron ciertas cosas (que talvez no son traumáticos para otros, pero para mi sí) que me hicieron desarrollar mi mente y cambiar por dentro. Segundo, me llegó esa cosita molesta, pero que nos afecta a todos en algún momento de la vida, llamada **amor**. Y sí, creedme que es una gran distracción. Por último, a mi madre se le chisporroteó algo y le entraron ganas de comprar una computadora nueva. La cosa con esa computadora nueva es que tiene el maldito _Windows Vista_, y no tiene el _Word_ instalado: no tengo dónde escribir. Pero ahora que volvieron a poner la vieja, creo que podré manejarme con un _Pendrive_.

No se hacen una idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando leí sus mensajes, y de lo feliz que me hace que tanta gente se haya preocupado por mí misma, mi salud y mi ausencia. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos, estén enojados (cosa que comprendería), o no; no sé si esto vuelva a repetirse, pero como dije, no voy a abandonar nunca.

También me enteré de que otra traductora comenzó a traducir _'My best friend, the player'_. Y debo reconocer que en principio me dio mucha rabia, y me decía a mí misma _'tantas historias, ¡y tenía que elegir justo esa!' _jaja, pero me puse a leerla y cambié totalmente de opinión. Ella está haciendo un gran trabajo, y no soy quien para decir nada. La historia, en primer lugar, no me pertenece a mí. Y también pienso que fue un gran favor lo que hizo, ya que a todas las lectoras que morían por terminar de leer, les cumplió su deseo. No voy a parar con la traducción; ni voy a pedirle a ella que lo haga. Y también se lo agradezco de corazón.

Estoy reanudando todas mis historias; aunque claro que no voy a poder subirlas de un tirón. Pido paciencia, a pesar de que ya me tuvieron más de la debida. Subí este mensaje antes de ponerme a contestar todos los correos que recibí durante este tiempo, porque creo que es justo no hacerlas seguir esperando.

Disculpas otra vez.

**Atte.**

**Laguna Negra.**


End file.
